Dark Horse
by YouAreBeautifulxxx
Summary: Loki falls to the Earth and gets help from a troubled girl names Morgan. She takes him to high school and teaches him how to blend in,but trouble soon arises. Loki falls in love for the first time,he has to decide who to save:Himself or Morgan.He is her Dark Horse:her savior and her enemy.Will Loki let Morgan fall?
1. Chapter 1

Hey There!:) I'm so happy to back writing stories! I hope you all enjoy this one~

Chapter 1

Loki P.O.V

The ground hurts.

You wouldn't think it would, but when you get hit down with Thor's hammer, it hurts a little. I smelt rain in the grass as I struggled to stand up, pain shooting through my whole body. Where had I landed? I asked myself, not recognizing the area. Which makes sense of course, because I was on Earth, not Asgard. Maybe I could scare someone into-

Before I could finish my thought, I slipped on something and fell right back where I just was.

Today was not my day.

Morgan P.O.V

Well today sucked.

You would think that since I was a senior in high school, things would get better. I was wrong again. As I walked through the pouring rain, all the thoughts from today came back to me. The fight, the blood, the suspension. Don't judge so soon; I am not a bad kid. It's just sometimes I get upset and say things I shouldn't say. (But hey, I won the fight so…)

I'm Morgan by the way. Just one of those strange kids who haven't a clue what they want to do when they grow up. I live in California and go to a huge school..but somehow the "it" group always seem to find me. The weird part is, I used to be one of them. But then I listened to some good 80's music and realized how much of a bitch I was.

I stepped into a big mudpile, making it splash all over. I looked up to see three boys from my school standing there.

"Hey there Moomoo."

Since Momo was my nickname, the guys changed it so it was MooMoo, like a cow. I guess some people think it's funny, but I just think it's unoriginal. I froze in my spot as they circled me. "What do you want?" I asked, not really wanting to waste my energy on them. I had stuff to do and places to go. One of them smiled and got a little closer. "We just wanted to let you know that Lanie was okay." Lanie, as in the girl I beat the shit out of today.

"Oh the joy."

One glared and they all got closer, making me a little nervous.

"She also told us, to make sure that you weren't okay."

They pounced on me at once and started kicking and throwing punches at me. One tried to grab my arms, but I managed to head butt him right square in the face. I think I actually heard his nose crack. I didn't have much time to think about it though, because the other guys were kicking the crap out of me. The biggest one hit me right in the eye, and I could already feel it swelling. Great. I flung my right arm out to try to stop some of the punches. It only made things worse though, because the first guy grabbed my arm and then they had a clear shot at my face and chest. The guy whose nose I had broken had gotten up, and proceeded to kick my ribs over and over again.

But I wouldn't cry in front of them.

That was exactly what they wanted, and I wasn't going to give it to them.

The pain was almost unbearable now, but I didn't let it show. My whole body was aching and swelling, and I knew I wouldn't be able to just walk this off. As I lay on the cold, rainy ground, the hitting and kicking stopped. I opened one eye and saw a very blurry sky, but I didn't see the guys.

"What the hell is that?"

"Let's get out of here!"

I heard their footsteps fade away into nothing as I struggled to sit up. It's not like this hasn't happened before, but I think it hurt a lot more on the inside then it did on the outside this time. When my vision returned, I saw a man laying on the ground a few feet away from me. I jumped up and took a few steps back, knowing he could be dangerous. If living in California had taught me anything, it was never to talk to strangers. He wasn't moving however, which made me wonder why the guys had left so quickly. Pussies.

The rain came pouring down as I slowly walked towards the man. He could be seriously injured, or he could be seriously dangerous. As I stumbled closer to him, I could see he was breathing, but looked like he was struggling. Going against my better judgment, I reached out my hand and touched his shoulder.

Loki P.O.V

I felt someone touch my shoulder very gently.

I had first heard someone getting beat very badly, then it all stopped. I couldn't really move or say anything, so I think the person took this as an invitation to help. I hated it when people helped me. They started to lift me up, which made me groan in pain.

"Are you hurt?"

It was a girl's voice, and it appeared that she was very young. I managed to nod, even though I did not want her help. I needed to get back to Asgard before Thor did and told my- I mean, his father what I had done to New York. Surely I would be exiled and sent somewhere terrible, like they usually do to people like me.

I felt myself being lifted up and my arm around the girl's shoulder. There was no way she would be able to support my weight. She was just a girl. I felt my legs give way and I accidently pulled her to the ground with me. A flash of light came by and I managed to see her face a little bit. Her eye was swollen and red, while she had many other bruises on the other side of her face. She must have been the one getting beat up. She got up and lifted me up, letting my body weight lean against her again.

"It's alright, I've got you."

I calmed down when she said this, which was unusual for me, since I usually get mad when someone tells me they've got me. There was something about her voice…

Morgan P.O.V

Where did this guy come from?

He was wearing weird clothes, he had longish hair, and he looked like he had gotten the shit beat out of him. I was pretty sure he had a few broken ribs, like me, because his left side was kind of just in a flop. "Don't worry, you'll be safe here." I told him as I laid him down on my bed. Somehow I managed enough strength to carry him all the way to my apartment. As I studied him, i couldn't help but notice his bright green eyes. He looked at me for a second, then closed his eyes again and let his head fall back onto the pillow.

Well this day is just great, I said to myself as I quickly walked to the freezer to get some ice. I grabbed the first aid kit on my way back, knowing I would need it. I didn't know where to start. He had all this…armor stuff on, so I didn't know where his injuries were, except for the obvious cuts on his hallow face. Would he mind if I took his shirt off? I wondered as he lay there motionless. I couldn't help him unless I saw his injuries.

I started to take off this weird chest pad thing he had on without hurting him even more. I was now sure that he was out cold, since he didn't even open his eyes as I slid it over his head. Wow, I thought as I looked at his bare chest. For being a skinny guy, he was pretty ripped. I shook my head at myself and started feeling his broken ribs.

I really didn't need this right now.

I had so much other shit to deal with, but I knew I couldn't just leave the guy out in the rain. I was way too good of a person. I need to stop being so nice. I sighed and put the covers over the strange man in my bed. "Who are you?" I asked quietly, watching his chest go up and down as he breathed. The dark haired man didn't respond, and I decided to go take care of my own injuries. Just as I was about to walk out the door, a soft voice said something behind me.

"Loki."

I stopped dead and turned back to him.

"Well it's nice to meet you Loki."

**Love it, hate it? Sorry if it's a little boring, I'm still getting my flow back! It's been a while since I've written! Hope you'll stick around: ) I should be updating every few days…but we start basketball in a while so I'll be pretty busy. But I promise I won't keep you waiting too long!**

**TEAM LOKI FOREVER**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Loki P.O.V

Where was I?

That was the first thought that popped into my head when I woke up. The sun shined on my face as I sat up in the bed I was sleeping in moments ago. There was a blanket draped over my body and a few more pillows at the end of my bed. Well, _their _bed, not mine. How did I get here? I thought, looking around the unfamiliar room. I felt a sharp pain in my hand and brought it up to where I could see it. The memories of hitting the ground came back to me and I realized I wasn't dead, which was surprising because everyone that gets hit by Thor's hammer usually dies.

"Good morning!"

The voice made me jump and a dark haired girl came walking in the room. She had the darkest eyes I had ever seen, and I wondered if I had landed on some demon planet. Her hair wasn't nearly as dark as her hair, but close enough. She had hollow cheeks and a kind of brightness in her voice that you didn't hear very often.

"Where am I?"

"My bed."

"What realm?"

"California."

"Earth?"

The girl nodded and I let this sink in. "Are you still in pain?" She asked me, motioning to my ribs. Now that I thought of it, they did hurt, but I couldn't show weakness. "No." I said shortly, looking away. "Really? You looked like you got beat up pretty badly." She replied, standing up and walking towards the door. Did she really think I got beat up? How stupid mortals could be sometimes.

"I did not get beat up. You obviously did however."

Instead of being offended by my words, the girl simply laughed and walked out of the room. She came back with a few ice packs and a plate of some kind of food. "Speak your name." I said as she sat down again beside me. "Morgan. Here, have some pizza." Morgan. What an odd name. A plate of this…pizza stuff was placed on my lap. Morgan reached over and started to place ice on my ribs. I froze when she did so, and she stopped and looked at me.

"Sorry, did that hurt?"

"No. Continue."

Although I didn't like it when people helped me, I knew I had to savor my energy. Surely Thor would find me sooner or later, and I needed to be ready to put up a fight. In order to do that, I had to eat and rest, which was something I wasn't very good at. Morgan continued to ice my broken ribs, while I tried to eat this pizza object. To my surprise, it was very appetizing.

Morgan P.O.V

Loki was very different.

Don't get me wrong, different is good but…

There was something weird in the way he talked. Like he was very royal or something. Not to mention his name was the same as the god of mischief Loki. I wonder if his parents were like, obsessed with that stuff or something. I observed him as he ate his pizza, and pondered these questions in my head. He glanced up at me in suspicion as he ate.

"What are you looking at?"

"Sorry…just trying to figure you out."

"What do you mean?"

I shrugged, "Where you came from…how you got here…where you got your clothes…" I trailed off, wondering if he was getting the hint. Loki looked down at his clothes that were laying a few feet away. "They were made for me by a seamstress. They are very hard to get." He replied, sounding annoyed with me. It made me laugh at how serious he was all the time. "Cool." I said, trying not to smile.

"What's your favorite color?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

I smiled a little, "Well since you are sleeping in my apartment…I want to know something about you. I also want to know if I can trust you." I said, taking the empty plate from him. He stared at me for a second and I couldn't help but notice how green his eyes were. "Green." Loki answered, laying back down in my bed.

"Me too. Where did you come from?"

Loki didn't answer that one. Maybe I was pressuring him too much. "Nevermind, you don't have to answer that." I added quickly, standing up. Right as I was about to walk out the door, he answered.

"A very far away place."

I gave him a little smile and held up the plate,

"Want some more?"

Loki P.O.V

This girl was very unusual indeed.

Although she said she had to find out if she could trust me or not, she seemed to already trust me. It was odd how she could act so nice to someone she just met. Morgan led me out to the kitchen where I sat down at a small table while she arranged my food. I realized the apartment was very small. The walls were dented and had huge holes in them, while there only appeared to be a few rooms. It smelt of alcohol. I wondered if she lived here alone.

"How old are you?"

"17. You?"

"Older than you."

Morgan chuckled and handed me my plate. "Do you live here alone?" I asked, seeing a picture of a family on the wall that wasn't destroyed. I saw her facial expression change when she saw me looking at it. No longer was it happy and caring; it was now sad and dark. "Uh well my dad does…sometimes." She replied, going to the fridge and grabbing some kind of refreshment. I raised an eyebrow, "Sometimes?" I inquired, taking a small bite of the pizza.

Morgan turned around and gave me a confusing look. "Well this week he's somewhere doing his uh-drug dealing- so he won't be here for while yet." She responded, trying not to sound too suspicious. "Well where is your mother? Surely she isn't doing that too." I said, looking at the picture on the wall of the dark haired woman.

"She doesn't..she was killed a few years ago by some robbers."

Everything got quiet and I let this sink in. We were kind of alike in this way. We only had one parent that we really liked. Well, for me it wasn't my real mom, but I felt like she actually cared for me. I felt a little sorry for Morgan. She didn't have a father around and her mother was gone. Wait, why do I care? I asked myself as Morgan turned back to the fridge. I don't care about anyone but myself.

"Why did they kill her?"

"I don't know."

I got the feeling that she didn't want to talk about it, so I shut my mouth. As I ate, I watched her limp around the room trying to grab things. It then occurred to me that she was also hurt. I had seen her get beat up, so it made sense.

"Are you well?"

She looked over at me confused and I nodded to her leg. "You're limping." I said, standing up and walking to her. "Oh yeah. I got beat up a little but I'm fine." I rolled my eyes and grabbed the wet cloth I saw. "You are a terrible liar." Morgan laughed and put her hand out to stop me from icing her knee. "You don't have to take care of me. You're hurt worse than me." She said, taking the cloth away from my hand.

"Well I think you are hurt worse than you are letting me know."

I took the cloth back and inspected the cut on her head. "Did you clean this?" I asked, seeing that it was starting to look infected. I had fought enough with Thor to know what an infected cut looked like. She shook her head, "No, I took care of you and then fell asleep." I frowned at this.

"Why would you take care of me first rather than yourself?"

To me it seemed idiotic that she didn't take care of herself. Morgan shrugged, "You seemed like you were in worse shape than me. You were soaking wet, had a lot of broken ribs, and you seemed like you didn't have a place to stay soo…" She trailed off. This made me quiet for while. I had got stuck with a girl who cared about everyone more than herself.

"Why do you care for everyone else more than you care for yourself?"

Morgan pondered this for a few seconds before answering. "Well I figure that they have more to live for than me, so I might as well help them before I help myself."

This shocked me.

I had heard of people in Asgard who were like this; didn't think they were worth anything. I had never encountered one however. I looked at Morgan right in the eyes, trying to see what she was thinking. I know, you say it's not possible to know what someone is thinking. But it is possible to find out what they are feeling. I saw a lot of pain and truth in her eyes. They were just like mine in a way.

"Your cut's infected."

Morgan P.O.V

Change of subject.

I was glad Loki did it, because I was too baffled to come up with anything stupid to talk about. I was surprised that Loki was the one interrogating _me _when he was the one with all the secrets. Why was he asking me a bunch of questions?

"Am I gunna die doctor?"

The corners of Loki's mouth crept up a little bit as he put the cloth against my bloody cut. It lightened the mood a little bit. "Not today…if you get it treated right." He started naming a bunch of stuff that we will need to get it clear, and I had no idea what he was saying. I wanted to be a psychiatrist, not a doctor. "Where is your bathroom?" he asked me when I didn't reply.

"In the bedroom."

I led him to the purple bathroom in my room and let him grab all the drugs we needed. (no I don't mean like meth and cocaine) I had no idea that he knew how to do this kind of stuff. He doesn't seem like the type to care for people. He was done operating on my cut for about an hour, then he was done. It looked better than it had before and I was thankful. I smiled at him as he threw the gauze away.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

I hopped down off of the counter and we walked into the living room and sat down. Loki sat down on the couch while I sat down in the chair, not wanting to invade his bubble. "Lets play a game," I started, looking over at him. "I ask a question, you answer it, then you get to ask a question. Okay?" I finished. Loki thought about this for a second, "Fine." I smiled and thought of a question I could ask him that wouldn't be pushing it too much.

"Do you have any siblings?"

He winced at that word and I wondered if that wasn't the right thing to ask.

"A brother, but he is not my real brother."

"Oh…were you adopted?"

Loki got a surprised look on his face when I said that. I hoped I wasn't making him too mad. "Yes." He answered, looking out the window to avoid eye contact. "Well that's cool!" I said, trying to cheer him up. "Your turn." Loki sat there for a moment looking at me, trying to come up with a good question. "Do you attend school?" he asked. I hated that subject. School. Yuck.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Sadly, yes."

"Do you not like school?"

"It's not like I don't like the stuff we do I just…don't like the people in it."

Loki nodded and I swore I saw him smile a little bit.

"That makes perfect sense."

I couldn't tell if he was serious or not, so I ignored him and thought of a new question.

"What do you like to do for fun?"

He looked at me a little confused, "For fun?"

Loki P.O.V

No one had ever asked me that before.

Well, I like to terrorize people, play pranks on people, make fun of Thor…but I couldn't tell her that. She would think I'm crazy. _Which you are, _a voice in the back of my head said to me. I pushed it away and thought of something that mortals do for fun.

"Uhh I like to…"

I glanced at an ad in the paper that was sitting on the table. It said Free Ice Skating this Saturday at 8 p.m.

"Ice skate."

Morgan's eyes brightened up when I said this, "Me too! I'm terrible at it, but I still love it." I nodded and cleared my throat. "What do you like to do?" I remember Thor always used to ask the girls in Asgard this to try to make it seem like he cared about their well being. It always made me want to throw up.

"I draw a lot."

This caught my attention a little bit, and I looked up at Morgan. I used to draw when I was little, but Thor's father wasn't impressed, so I gave it up. I try once in a while to pick it up again, but his words echoed in my head whenever I started to draw again. "Are you any good?" I asked her. She shrugged, "I'm alright." Morgan leaned over and grabbed a notebook that was sitting on the chair.

"I'll be the judge of that."

She laughed and threw it to me. I didn't see why she was laughing; I was being totally serious. I started to look through the book, and I was amazed by what I saw. They were very good. I had never seen such immense detail before in a picture. I flipped to a picture of the sun glistening off the water. (Did I really just say 'glistening'…)

"That's my favorite one…it calms me down whenever I'm pissed."

I gave her a quick smile and continued to look at the drawings. The last one was a picture of…me. Sleeping by the window. As soon as Morgan saw that I had seen it, she turned red and stood up. "Yeah, you weren't supposed to see that. I promise I'm not a creep I just-" I held up a hand to stop her.

"You have a gift Morgan."

She looked a little surprised now.

"If half the population had your talent, I would actually consider liking this world."

Morgan chuckled and I looked down at the picture. "Can I keep this?" I asked, suddenly not wanting to let go of the drawing. "Sure." I tore it out gently and tucked it nicely in my pocket. We sat there awkwardly for a while, not sure what to talk about. Morgan smiled suddenly and looked over a me.

"Loki, do you go to school?"

No.

"Yes."

"Well, since you're probably be staying here for a while, would you like to enroll in my school?"

I quickly thought this through in my head. If I went to school and blended in with the humans, Thor would never find me. Then, after I let things settle down for a while, I could go back to Asgard and surprise him with a little explosion. It was perfect. I smiled at Morgan and nodded my head, "I would _love _that." I replied deviously.

She clapped her hands and stood up happily.

"Well then we better go shopping!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Morgan P.O.V

Shopping with Loki was fun.

We didn't go for too long since both of us were hurt, but we still had a good time. I did at least…I don't know if Loki was too thrilled about trying on clothes for an hour. It was sooo funny to see the expressions on his face when I made him try on something ridiculous. I laughed so hard!

"So you mortals just come here to shop? We have our clothes made for us and sent."

"Yeah, we just walk around until we find something we like."

Loki nodded and I pondered what he meant by 'mortals'. He was just like us. Or was he? I thought. I did find him wearing different clothing…but that doesn't mean that he was from a different planet, right? "What do you mean by 'mortals'?" I asked him as we walked inside American Eagle. Loki got stiff and looked away from my eyes, trying to pretend like he didn't hear me. I shoved his arm, "Oh come on, you can tell me! It's not like I have anyone to tell anyways." I said, grabbing a black t-shirt from a rack. Loki looked at me, and I could tell he was having an internal conflict in his mind.

"Do you remember when I said where I was from?"

Searching my memory, I could remember that he never told me _exactly _where he was from.

"A place far away."

"Exactly. You see, where I come from, some people there have certain…abilities that people on this planet have. For instance, everyone on my planet knows how to fight, while most people on this planet don't know how to throw a punch right."

I burst out laughing and Loki gave me kind of a sneaky grin.

"Well what can you do Mr. Mysterious?"

He paused and again looked like he was deciding whether he should tell me or not. A teenage boy was walking by and Loki put his hand out a little bit, like he was shaping something. All of a sudden, Loki was right in front of the kid, and the kid fell on a shelf in shock. It was then that I noticed that Loki was also right next to me, and standing over the kid. I felt my heart jump a little bit when I looked back at him, a shocked look on my face.

That couldn't have just happened.

"D-Did that really just happen?"

"Indeed."

I handed him the t-shirt and jeans, "Go try this on."

Loki P.O.V

Well that was a quick change of subject.

As I walked to the room to change, I wondered if I had scared Morgan. I needed her to trust me but I don't think she could trust a person with powers, as the mortals say. Wait, I thought, I want her to fear me. She needs to know that I can harm her if I really need to. If she doesn't do what I say. A voice in the back of my head told me that I did care if I scared her, but I ignored it.

After a few minutes of standing there, I finally figured out how to put the clothes on. I walked out to where Morgan was sitting to show her. She smiled and stood up, walking circles around me. "I like those on you. It makes you look dark and mysterious. More than you usually do." she said, picking some fuzz off my shirt. I had to say, I liked it too, and I thought I looked pretty good in it. I caught Morgan staring at me as I walked back into the dressing room, so I think she agreed.

Morgan bought me some more shirts and-jeans; I think she called them- and then we were off. I noticed she had a lot of human dollars in her wallet, which was odd to me considering where she lived. "Morgan," I started, "how could you have so much money when you have poor living conditions?" I was curious to this. Morgan got that look on her face again, and she turned away for a second.

"I hid some drugs for my dad once, and this is what he gave me in return."

She whispered it so close to my ear it gave me shivers. She looked very ashamed, so I tried to cheer her up a little. "No judgment here." I said, putting my hands up a little. Morgan gave me a small smile, and I actually felt bad for her. Which was unusual, because I don't feel bad for anyone but myself. "Don't you hate it when people feel bad for you?" She said as we sat down at a table.

I had to say, I didn't like it when people felt bad for me. If you feel so bad, don't tell me that; do something that will make you _not _feel bad for me.

"Yes."

"Like, if you say that you feel bad for me, you're gunna make me feel even worse because now I know that everyone knows what happened or what I did. They are constantly reminding you about not being able to do something or see someone ever again. Like me, when I-"

Morgan stopped right there, and shut her mouth. I was curious now, and I turned to her, "When you what?" I asked. She opened her mouth, than closed it again. She was struggling to decide if she wanted to tell me or not. Just as she opened her mouth again, her eyes got wide as she looked over my shoulder and she hid under the table.

"What in Asgard are you doing?"

"Hiding!"

"From?"

"Them!"

I looked behind me to see group of girls in pink walking this way. They were all blonde, all had orange looking skin, and had bags that looked like my mother's priceless rug. "Those girls?" I asked Morgan, who was still sitting under the table. "Yup." She answered, in a very irritated voice. How could those girls bother her so much? I was almost positive she could take all of them at once. As soon as the girls were out of sight, Morgan hopped back up to the chair and I stared at her.

"What? I didn't want to deal with them right now."

"Well you can't just make yourself look weak like that."

She shrugged and took a sip from her water. How could she let people know that she feared them like that? It was cowardly, but I had to come up with a nicer way to say it.

"You know, there was once a king in my univ-town, that once led his entire army of men to a battle that everyone thought he would not win. The other king was a terrible man that taunted and ridiculed the other king. But no matter what he did, he could not break the other king's spirit. The good king won the war and you want to know what he did? He walked right up to that king and shook his hand. He didn't yell at him or rub it in his face, he only shook his hand."

"Your point being…"

"What I'm saying is that you cannot let a group of girls make you think that they have more power over you. You cannot back down and let them crush you. Trust me, you will get nowhere in life if you just let people walk over you."

I watched Morgan watching me, thinking about what I just said. After a few moments, she smiled and nodded her head. "You're right Loki. I can't let them just rule over me. I can't let what they say get to me." She replied in a confident voice. I raised an eyebrow, "And what do they say to you?"I asked, wanting to have a conversation with those girls if they were saying terrible things.

"Would you look at the time? We'd better be getting back."

Again with the topic change.

Morgan P.O.V

I had no idea Loki was such a speaker.

That thing he told me really got me thinking. The whole walk home I just kept repeating what he said in my head. Don't let people stomp all over you. I was determined to just do so. I would not stand for Kelsie calling me a good-for-nothing-druggy-bitch who was going to have 10 kids in a few years. I wouldn't stand for it.

As I opened the door to my apartment, I could tell Loki was tired. He had bags under his eyes and he was dragging his legs a little more. "Tired?" I asked, setting the bags down on the floor. He nodded and sat down on the couch silently. I turned the radio on so it wasn't so awkwardly silent. My favorite song, "Story of my Life" by One Direction came on.

"This is my favorite song."

Loki just nodded and sat there, staring out the window. He was a little weird sometimes, but I wasn't going to judge. I mean, my father was a drug addict who was barley home. I sighed at the thought of my father. Its not that I don't love him I just…wish he would've made better choices after my mom was killed. I hated lying to Loki about that. I just couldn't tell him the truth. He would think I was a monster.

I glanced over to see Loki watching me, and I gave him a little smile. He gave me one in return, to my surprise. He had a nice smile. He should smile more often, it would make him less intimidating. I really want to know more about Loki. There just seemed like there was so many things he wasn't telling me, and it bugged me. He didn't really make me nervous or anything…I just feel like he hasn't had anyone ask him about himself. Maybe he was a loner like me.

I broke from my thoughts when I realized I was singing out loud.

It was too late however, and the song had ended. Was I singing the whole time? I wondered, not looking back to see if Loki was giving me a weird look.

"You have a beautiful voice."

Wasn't expecting that.

I blushed a deep red, "Thanks." I tried to avoid eye contact with him, but it was kind of impossible since his eyes were so vibrant. He had a pleased look on his face as he spoke again. "Do you do it professionally or just for fun?" Loki asked, and I laughed out loud when he said professionally. "Definitely not professionally." I answered, handing him the bags that had his clothing in it. He frowned at that, "Why not? If I had a gift like that I would want the world to know it." He said.

Man, this guy sure has a way of saying things. He sounded like a freaking poet when he talked, the way the words would just flow off his lips…

"Well I have stage fright so I don't think that's happening anytime soon."

Loki still frowned, and I laughed while I sat down in the chair and turned on the TV.

"Don't frown Loki, someone might be falling in love with your smile."

This made his face soften a little, and he looked back out to the cars passing by outside. Although there is a lot of creeps out at this time of night, when the lights shine in on your window, it can actually be kind of pretty. I like to watch the cars pass by some nights. It makes me feel not so small.

"Isn't it pretty?"

"The glowing objects?"

I chuckled, "Yeah those." Loki nodded and I watched the light shine off of his eyes for a few minutes. It was getting late, and my body still ached from the beating, so I got up and started getting the other end of the couch ready.

"You'll start school in a few days. You need to rest for a while before we go through that torture. I'll be sleeping on the couch if you need me."

Loki watched me as I put some pillows and blankets on the couch, then stood up to help me.

"You can have your bed back if you would like."

I smiled but shook my head, "You need it more than I do."

The corners of his lips went up a little and he helped lay the blanket across the couch. He isn't so bad, I thought to myself as he stretched his body. A little mysterious maybe, but not bad.

Loki P.O.V

I picked up my bags and began walking to Morgan's bedroom.

Mentally I wasn't tired, but physically I was about to drop. I stuck my head back into the living room, "May I take a bath?" I asked politely. She smiled, "Of course you may."Why was I being so polite today? I yelled in my head.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

I realized that I was thankful for more than just a bath.

"Also, thank you for taking care of me and letting me stay here."

"Anytime Loki."

She smiled at me with those dimples and nodded, "Anytime!" she replied. I managed a small smile and walked back into the bathroom and shut the door. As the water was running, I observed my cuts and brusies. They were pretty big and hurt terribly, but not as much as my ribs. They ached like there was no tomorrow, and I was beginning to think that there wasn't a tomorrow. I undressed (**wouldn't that be a sight?; ) **and slowly lowered myself into the warm water.

Relief filled my body, and I closed my eyes and started to think about everything.

Morgan had many secrets.

That was one thing I came to. There was many things that I did not know of her. Had she done something terrible in her past that everyone was judging her for it now? Had something happened with those girls? Hundreds of questions filled my mind, but all of them unanswered. I sighed, not wanting to worry about her problems anymore, and tried to think of something else.

But all I could think of was a certain someone's smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Morgan P.O.V

God of mischief huh?

He didn't seem like _that _much trouble to me. Maybe I just hadn't seen the dark side of him yet. I was silently hoping that I never would. After Loki went to bed, I got out my laptop and started looking up things on Loki. Apparently he was a god…and so was his brother, Thor. Sure, I've heard of these guys before, but maybe Loki was just a crazy guy who pulled pranks on people with the help of some of his friends. A voice in the back of my mind told me I was wrong, however.

I barely got any sleep last night, mostly because I was trying to decide whether Loki was actually a god or not. I can't remember which one I had decided either. Oh well. I have other things to deal with, I thought as I cooked some pancakes. I have a essay due, some algebra, and chemistry I still haven't finished. Loki walked into the kitchen with his morning hair all sticking out. I giggled a little as he sat down at the table.

He actually looked pretty adorable like that.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning."

"Have you ever had pancakes?"

Loki shook his head and I gasped loudly, "What, did you live under a rock your whole life?!" I exclaimed, spreading some Nutella on mine. Usually I had peanut butter and syrup on mine, but today I was feeling dangerous. "You'll love them, promise." I said, setting his plate in front of him. Loki poked it with his fork a little bit and I watched him as he took his first bite.

"Do you like them?"

"Surprisingly, yes I do."

"Yay!"

I smiled big and started eating mine, the sweet chocolate taste hitting my tongue. Nutella was about the only fattening thing I ate. I was kind of a freak about that stuff ever since my mom was killed. I had a couple months of barely eating anything because I thought I was letting my mom down by weighing more than 100 lbs. I lost about 50 pounds and now I was a stick. Eating just wasn't really my thing I guess. I watched Loki devourer 6 pancakes in about 10 minutes, while I had only eating one in that much time. I guess he really liked them!

"Do you eat a lot?" Loki asked me as we put the dishes in the sink.

"Not really, no."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure…I guess after my mom died I just kind of didn't eat. In my head, I was letting my mom down if I weighed so much. In fact, I actually only ate a few times a week for about 5 months and lost 50 lbs."

Loki stared at me with this look I couldn't comprehend. Wait, why was I telling him this? I don't tell _anyone _about my past. Not even my best friend, who was now in college. I shook my head and looked down at the dishes, "Never mind, forget it." I said. I walked past him and went to go do my homework, but Loki stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"You're doing well for someone your age Morgan. Most people would be very saddened for the rest of their life if something like that happened to them."

I looked at him, not sure what to think.

"I am very saddened."

"Well on a different level. I bet if I found another mortal on this Earth with the same situation as you, she would not be this stable. In fact, I bet she wouldn't even be here right now."

It made me sad to think of this happening to someone else. The world already had so much shit going on, this didn't need to start happening to other people. Loki let go of my arm when he realized he was still holding onto it, and backed away from me a little.

"I mean, I'm sure there are better people out there who have handled this situation better than you."

Well that hurt a little bit, I thought, pretending I had an itch on my head.

"Yeah, I guess."

What was that? I thought as I turned around and walked into the living room. First he was trying to comfort me, then he was insulting the way I handled my mother's passing. Maybe he's bipolar or something. Great.

I glanced back to see Loki still standing there in the same position that he had been when I walked away. He had a sorry look on his face, like he knew he shouldn't have said that, but he had. Ugh. Wonderful, now I couldn't focus on my homework.

Loki P.O.V

Why would you say that?

First I was scowling myself for trying to comfort her, now I was scowling myself for being rude to her. I just couldn't decide what I wanted to be. I sighed deeply, not liking this start to my morning. The pancakes were delicious, but it just went downhill from there. I left Morgan alone in the living room and went to her bedroom and sat down on the bed.

How could I make it up to her?

I looked around the bedroom, trying to find anything that would give me an idea. My eyes stopped on a picture that was hanging on the wall right beside the door. I walked up to it and took it off the pale purple wall to look at it closer. The little girl in the picture must have been Morgan, and the young women must have been her mother. The women had very tan skin, much like Morgan now, and bright blue eyes. I traced my fingers along the frame of the picture, wondering what it was like for Morgan and her family back then.

Were they happy? Were they not? Did they do enjoyable things with each other? I wondered this as I put the picture back on the wall.

It was then I realized Morgan's mother was pregnant in the picture.

It was hard to miss since the picture cut off around her ribs, but I could clearly make out the bump in her stomach. Why hadn't Morgan told me that? I felt even worse now that I had said that. Not only did she lose her mother, she lost her future sibling. I kicked myself mentally, wishing I had not said that. I knocked something over when I turned around, making me even more upset.

"Stupid mortal-"

I paused when I saw it was a drawing pad.

Maybe…if I still could…

I would make it up to her.

Morgan P.O.V

I hadn't heard from Loki in about an hour.

I finally focused on my homework for a while, and got most of it done. I still had that stupid essay though; it was on how we think our school can improve. Of course, I had a _lot _of reasons how our school can improve, but I don't think that my teacher would think they were appropriate. I had just started brainstorming ideas when Loki walked into the room with one of my drawing pads. What did he think he was doing?

"What-"

"Don't mind me, keep studying."

I shrugged and did what he said, not wanting to argue with him. Although there was a comfortable silence between us, I didn't want it to be so quiet. "Can I ask you something?" I asked Loki, looking up from my homework. He raised an eyebrow and drew something on the paper. "I guess." He replied.

"Are you the real Loki?"

"Depends on how you define real."

I rolled my eyes and leaned my head on my hand. "You know what I mean. Like the god of mischief, is that you?"I asked again, wanting an answer. Loki stopped drawing for a second, than gave me a small little devious smile. "Does it intimidate you?" he asked cockily, and I again rolled my eyes. "No, I just thought it would be nice to know who is sleeping in my bedroom at night. Rather a god than a psychopath." I added. Loki almost smiled but held it back at the last second.

"Who said I wasn't?"

I stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out if he was serious or not. He looked away and continued drawing something on _my _sketchpad. What was he drawing anyways? A circle with a line in it? A Nazi sign? I sighed and looked back at the essay I still hadn't finished. Reaching over, I turned the radio on to my favorite station so I would calm down a little.

Music always made me calm.

Unconditionally by Katy Perry came on, and I smiled to myself. My music teacher was making me sing this for a music contest to see if I could get some scholarship money. I didn't think I was going to win, but my best friend Eva told me last year that she would never let me give up singing. She always told me how much better I was than most of the people they play on the radio. I didn't believe her of course, but I didn't tell her that.

Noticing Loki kept looking at me, I turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?"

"If you move your head a little to the right that would help."

I rolled my eyes for the third time in about 10 minutes and turned my head to the right. Wait, why was I doing what he said? This was _my _apartment, I didn't have to do what he said!

Then again, he was a god that had powers…

But that doesn't matter!

"Done."

"What?"

Loki walked over to me and sat beside me, showing me what he drew.

It was me…and it was good.

I grabbed the picture from him and looked at it, shocked. I didn't know he could draw like that! And in that short of time too! I looked at him with wide eyes, "How did you do this?" I asked amazed. The shading was perfect, not too dark, and not too light. The details were extreme; he even got the small scar on my cheek right. Most people couldn't even see that.

"I just did it."

"This is really good Loki."

I smiled at him, suddenly in a better mood. He gave me a small smile in return and before I knew what I was doing, I leaned forward and hugged him. At first he was very stiff and I thought he was going to shove me off him for a second, but then he loosened up and returned the hug awkwardly. It was noticeable that he didn't hug people very often.

"Thank you Loki."

"I didn't say you could keep it."

Again, I didn't know if he was joking or not. He gave me a sly smile though a few seconds later to let me know that he w_as _kidding, to my relief. I hit him on the arm and shook my head.

"You are something else Loki."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Loki P.O.V

"Are you ready to go to hell?"

I looked up from the book that I had been reading that night.

"Excuse me?"

Morgan grinned, "I mean school. Do you think you're up for going tomorrow?" she asked. My ribs didn't hurt that bad anymore, although I had a nonstop headache ever since I landed on this horrid planet. There was so many malevolent things on this planet it disgusted me. There was even more violence here than there was in Asgard. (Which is surprising, considering some of the things I've done to that place.) I nodded and Morgan clapped her hands excitedly.

"Great! Now I have someone to talk to!"

"Does no one like you at your school?"

I couldn't really come up with a reason why anyone would _not _like Morgan. She was talented, smart, funny, and very pretty.

Mentally, I kicked myself in the head for saying that.

She shrugged and started writing on her paper that was apparently due tomorrow. "I used to be pretty popular actually. You know that girl that we saw the other day in the mall? I used to be best friends with her a few years ago." I widened my eyes in surprise. Morgan was friends with someone like that? She was so rude and tacky. I didn't even know her and I knew that. I know a unpleasant person when I saw one.

"What happened?"

"My mom happened…and I guess you could say that she's held something else against me for the rest of my life."

"Explain."

She paused a little and looked up at me. Her eyes told me she wasn't telling me something, which was really starting to bug me. I thought I was the one with all the secrets. "I can't tell you." Morgan said quietly, looking back down at her paper to avoid my eyes.

"Why not?"

"Why do you want to know?"

That was the first time I had actually heard Morgan raise her voice a little, and I had to say I didn't like it.

"You always start these stories and then never have an ending to them! It's like you don't want anyone to know what happened."

"I don't want them to know what happened!"

"Why not?"

"Because it was my fault!"

There was silence for a bit as I tried to figure out what she meant. What did she mean it was all her fault? Surely she couldn't think that the robbers killing her mother was her fault. I opened my mouth to say something, but Morgan raised her hand to stop me. I closed it and we sat there in an uncomfortable silence for about an hour.

I peeked over at her, seeing that she was breathing hard now, and noticed her clinching her fists. Her chest moved up and down very fast and in a skipping motion, like she was crying. But no tears fell from her chocolate looking eyes. Her slim cheekbones tightened as she drew her mouth to a straight line, showing no emotions. I was afraid to ask her if anything was wrong, because I knew there was something wrong, and that would just be stupid question.

"You have the same classes as me tomorrow, so just follow me around. I already got it all figured out."

"Thank you."

She nodded and stood up from her seat, slipping on a sweatshirt.

"I'll see you tomorrow, be ready by 8."

"Goodnight."

She turned and gave me a small smile,

"Goodnight Loki."

Morgan P.O.V

The Next Morning…

Loki looked nervous.

It was hilarious to me because usually he was so confident looking, and now he was just a mess. I had given him a haircut right before we left so he could blend in more, and I think he was getting insecure about it. It was actually kind of cute.

"Mrs. Kelly? This is Loki, he's new."

My favorite teacher, Mrs. Kelly, looked up from her desk and smiled at Loki, who gave her a polite one in return. For being so serious all the time, he sure was a good actor. "Welcome Loki! You can have a seat right behind Morgan there." I led him back to the back of the room where I sat. It was nice and quiet back there, so I could focus easier. Most of the kids in this class were loud and obnoxious, except for the mathletes. They sat in the other corner of the room, trying to bring math into English so they could understand it better. I nodded at the girls at the front of the room, "Those are the foreign exchange students, they don't speak English very well, so I would stay clear of them." I warned Loki. I looked toward the jocks in the middle of the classroom throwing paper airplanes at each other. "The jocks who think they're all that because they get to state in wrestling every year." I explained. I didn't want Loki to be walking around without a clue, so I was just warning him about everyone and everything at this school.

"And then there's the Barbie crew."

That group consisted of Brittany, (typical Barbie name, I know) Lisa, and Diana. Brittany, aka, my ex-best friend. Loki saw the way I was looking at her, and knew exactly what I was thinking. "Is that her?" he whispered as class started. I nodded and put my head down, hoping no one would notice me today.

Loki P.O.V

I don't think I liked high school very much.

Sure I had attended school in Asgard…if you count being tutored for 17 years. But these kids were just plain disgusting. Every chance they got they picked on someone. I had only been here for a few hours and I already hated it. I saw why Morgan was always miserable.

I followed Morgan around for the whole day, not really being noticed by too many people. However, I did get recruited for the wrestling team and the football team, and all the male teachers kept asking me where I got my juice or where I was being trained. I really did not understand these mortals.

"Our last class is P.E."

"I thought you didn't have P.E.?"

"I thought you might want to get some energy out, so I agreed to change my schedule."

"Oh."

Morgan stopped when we got to the boys dormitories and smiled at me.

"Well I can't go in there, so if anyone tries to ruff you up just sock um one."

I gave her a sneaky smile.

"Oh I will."

She laughed and I watched as her long legs trotted down the hallway to the girls dormitories. I opened the door and was immediately met by screaming and whooping boys. What was wrong with these kids? I thought as I snuck past them all to an empty corner. They acted like they were excited to be here. I managed to get my mortal clothes on and sneak out of there quickly. I searched the small crowd for the brown haired girl that was my only ally on this Earth. I finally spotted her talking to a group of normal looking boys, and walked over to her.

All the boys immediately stopped talking as I walked over, and Morgan turned around to smile at me.

"Don't worry guys, he won't hurt you."

Who said that? I mentally said to myself. On the outside I just smiled and listened to the boys continue talking to Morgan. I noticed that through the day; Morgan talked to most of the guys instead of the girls. I couldn't blame her; the one's that had tried to talk to me had high voices that sounded like they should be on those doll commercials Morgan forced me to watch.

"Think we're gunna win Morgan?"

"Most likely…it's just us against the jocks. Plus those pussies over there."

The boys laughed when she gestured to the blonde girls sitting on the bleachers looking at their nails. I may have even snorted a little at this. When I looked back, I noticed the boys were practically drooling over Morgan as she turned around.

I suddenly got angry inside.

They can't look at her like that, I thought as they whispered to each other. So what if she had nice, long, tan legs…it was considered rude in our-planet- if you stared at a women's legs. Unless she was your wife of course.

I wasn't jealous.

I wasn't.

"Alright everyone, get on the line!"

I followed Morgan's lead as she walked over to the red line at the end of the gymnasium floor. The fat man sitting in the chair pointed to the insignificant boys on the other side of the gym. "Drew! Chose one person from this side to be on your team!" he commanded. I got a feeling that he did not have that much authority here.

A blonde haired boy stepped forward and rubbed his chin like it was a tough decision.

"I think I will choose…nobody!"

For some odd reason, everybody laughed.

"Teams gotta be even Drew."

He sighed and looked down the line of un athletic looking kids I happened to be standing beside.

"Morgan."

I heard her curse under her breath as she heard her name echo across the gym. The boys were suddenly furious and started yelling stuff at the boys across the other side. I turned to them and scowled.

"What are you blabbering about?"

One of the taller boys stepped closer to me and glared across the gym floor at the wrestlers.

"They don't choose Morgan unless they want to do something terrible to her."

"Like what?"

"Well last month they dumped a bucket of fish guts on her."

I gripped my fists so hard I thought they were going to start bleeding. If there was one thing I couldn't stand besides Thor, that was bullies. Okay, maybe that wasn't the second thing, but you get the point. The kid next to me held out his hand, "I'm John by the way." He said. I shook his hand firmly and waited for the fat man to blow the whistle.

"What's the game plan?"

I looked at John and gave him a dark smile.

"Get me the balls."

The whistle blew and I bolted to grab the balls. I got there before anyone else and grabbed almost all the balls, and immediately started throwing them. The first one hit a kid right square in the stomach. He fell to the ground in pain and rolled off the floor.

I loved seeing the fear in the other boy's eyes.

I heard Morgan's laughter echo in the gym, and I glanced at her and grinned.

"Watch out!"

Morgan turned and one of the boys on _her _team threw a ball at her. It hit her in the knee, and I saw one of her cuts start gushing out blood. _He will pay for that, _I thought, grabbing another ball John handed to me. I aimed it right at the boy's head, and it did not fail me. He, just like his teammate, fell to the ground.

"Where did you find this freak?"

Freak? I thought, dodging 5 balls thrown at me. That's the best you can do?

I looked back at the teammates I had left, which only included John, some small squinty eyed kid, and I. I noticed Morgan wasn't throwing any balls, which I understood since she wasn't about to get her only friends out. It was only her and this Drew punk left, and I was throwing balls at him like there was no tomorrow. I wasn't aiming well however, and kept missing him by only inches. One of his balls wizzed past my head and hit John in the arm. Now it was only me since the other kid was nowhere to be found.

"Your mine!"

Drew started growling at me, spit dripping from his mouth. Was this kid mad or something? He grabbed a ball and pretended like he was circling me, which never worked, I knew from experience. The ball released from his hands, and you could see everyone holding their breath, waiting to see where it hit.

It hit me right in the chest, bounced off, and fell perfectly right into my hands.

"NO!"

All the nerds and nobody's from my team cheered and high-fived each other and yelled in excitement. Morgan grinned at me from the corner she was standing in, and I knew it wasn't over. I couldn't get Morgan out and she knew it. But a part of me knew that she wouldn't get me out either. She walked up with a ball in her hand, shaking her head at me like she couldn't believe this was happening.

"Having fun on your first day?"

"Oh yes very. And how is your day?"

"Surprisingly, very well."

"That's wonderful."

Our conversation was interrupted from yells from the wrestling jocks, yelling at us to throw the balls. I looked at Morgan and put up my arms in surrender. "Go ahead, throw it." I said, giving her a small smile. It wasn't like it was going to hurt me or anything. Morgan laughed and sighed, knowing it would have to end like this.

"Fine, but don't get mad at me, remember, you're sleeping in _my _apartment."

I laughed and prepared for her to throw it at me.

She didn't get the chance.

Right as she raised her arm to throw it, I caught Drew moving out of the corner of my eyes. He had some other kind of ball in his hand and was running towards Morgan with it…and boy did it look hard. The ball came out of his hands, and I leaped forward to stop it from hitting her right in the head. By only inches, I caught it just in time. Morgan had a surprised look on her face when she turned around and saw what was going on. I was practically glowing with anger now as I started towards Drew.

"Oh, you think you're a big shot now just cause you-"

I punched him right in the face and knocked him to the ground unconscious.

**Hahaha wouldn't you love to play dodgeball with Loki?: ) Thanks so much for all the reviews! I was having a terrible day until I saw the great reviews I got! Sorry this was so long, my school's volleyball team is going to state which starts tomorrow, so I don't know if I will be able to update very much…but I'll try my hardest!: )**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Morgan P.O.V

"I still can't believe you broke Drew's nose!"

Loki and I were walking around town eating frozen yogurt, after Loki's detention of course. Loki grinned darkly, "I have to say, that was one of my best punches." I rolled my eyes and took a bite of my yogurt. His first day and he gets a detention and breaks a kid's nose. That was awesome. "You're lucky you didn't get suspended." I said, looking over at his still grinning face.

"He's lucky I didn't snap his neck."

"Loki! It's not like the basketball would've killed me if it hit me."

He gave me a very serious look and stopped on the road. "Well let's see. The force in that ball being thrown at your head could have easily knocked you over and you could have hit your head on the floor, which could put you in a coma. You would not be able to pay for the expenses and they would let you die because they would not be getting their money."

I looked away from Loki for a second, thinking about his theory. I guess that could have happened…very unlikely, but it could have. I sighed and threw my yogurt away, suddenly not hungry at the thought of being in a coma. "The chances of that are very slim…but I guess you're right. I could have been seriously injured." I said to him, seeing the satisfied look on his face as I spoke.

"But! That doesn't mean you had to punch him in the face or kill him."

Loki rolled his eyes and looked towards the ground. It was starting to get chilly out; I was freaking, but Loki didn't even look like it bothered him. He only had a light sweatshirt that I bought him on and it didn't look like it would be very warm. I shivered and pulled my sleeves over my hands to keep them warm. Loki glanced over at me, and seeing that I was cold, pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"You need it more than I do."

"Aren't you cold?"

He shook his head, "Not at all…remember when I told you I was adopted?" I nodded my head in response. "Well, where I originally came from it was very cold so I am immune to it." He informed me. I liked finding out about his past…it was mysteriously interesting. I smiled a little and wrapped the jacket around me a little tighter. "Thanks." I said, remembering my manners my mother taught me. We walked in silence for a bit, watching the wind rip the leaves off the trees. We were going to the hilltop that my mother used to take me to when she had a rough day. We would sit and watch the clouds all evening long until it was time for supper.

I don't know why I was taking Loki there. it hadn't been a terrible day…I guess I just wanted to let him know something about me, since I was keeping other secrets from him all the time. "Tell me, are we just walking around aimlessly until we find some people who want to kill us?" he asked totally serious. I burst out laughing and shook my head, pointing towards the hill.

"No, we're going up there."

He didn't question me, which surprised me a little bit. Usually he asked questions until I got annoyed with him. We walked to the top and I lay down in the cool, dying grass. The sun was just setting, which made for a perfect view. There was a certain pinkness in the sky that made it brighter than usual. I closed my eyes, reliving the days when my mother and I would lay here for hours. Sometimes we wouldn't talk at all, sometimes we would talk and giggle nonstop. Those were the days.

"May I ask why we're up here?"

I opened my eyes to see Loki's emerald eyes staring down at me confused. "Well, sometimes you just gotta stop thinking about everything that's going on in your life. You just gotta relax and watch the sun set."

"It helps to watch the sun?"

"Well…for me it let's me know that there will be a tomorrow…that this isn't the end, ya know?"

I had a feeling Loki would get what I meant, and I think he did. He looked up at the sun, then laid down beside me. I felt even colder when his arm brushed against his jacket that I was wearing, and I was really starting to wonder if he was like made of ice or something.

Loki P.O.V

We must have laid there for at least an hour before it started to get dark.

Morgan was right. It was pretty relaxing. I would have to do that once in a while when I got back to Asgard…or when Thor started to annoy me. I sighed deeply as I thought of Thor, and all the stress I had forgotten about at the moment came back to me. I looked over and saw that Morgan had fallen asleep. Now that I think of it, she had looked pretty tired today.

I reached over to wake her up, but stopped before my hand touched her. Her face was at peace, I noticed; not like the usual worried/goofy look she had on all the time. (Don't ask me how she can be worried and goofy at the same time, I still haven't figured it out.) A loose strand of her hair was on her face, and I gently brushed it off with my finger. She stirred a little bit at my cold touch but did not wake up, to my relief. Not knowing what else to do, I softly and quietly lifted her up in my arms and started walking down the hill.

I walked all the way to her apartment and picked the lock while holding her in my arms. I'm so much more talented than Thor, I thought as I laid her down in her bed. This is exactly why I should have gotten the crown. Morgan pulled the blanket over her and huddled herself in a ball to keep warm. I couldn't help but smile at this.

What is wrong with you Loki?

You're going soft.

I sighed and started to walk out of her room, but a loud, painful scream came from behind me. I bolted around to see Morgan thrashing around desperately in her bed, tears streaming down her face.

"I didn't do it dad! Stop!"

I ran over to her, trying to stop her from hurting herself. What was she yelling about? I asked quickly, trying to grab her arms to hold her down. "Stop!" she screamed louder, kicking and crying even harder. I did not know what to do. I could not just let her hurt herself like this, but if I tried to help her I might make it worse.

"Morgan!"

"I'm sorry mommy, I'm so sorry…"

Morgan was sobbing now, tears uncontrollably falling from her tightly closed eyes.

"I didn't mean to…it was an accident…"

I had never seen Morgan so venerable…so fragile. She was usually so strong, but now she was a completely different story. Not being able to take her screaming anymore, I grabbed her shoulders and gave her one good shake.

"MORGAN! WAKE UP!"

Her eyes shot open to reveal the most bloodshot eyes I had ever seen. The tears didn't stop however, and now that she was awake, she realized what had just happened and started crying again. Morgan collapsed into my arms, covering her face with her hands in shame. "I didn't mean to…it was an accident…" I heard her whisper softly through her tears. I stroked her hair gently with my hand, using my other one to wrap around her hip, pulling her closer to me.

I didn't like seeing her like this.

Usually I love seeing people be haunted by their memories, but with Morgan it was different. Here was this girl, barely able to support herself, living with her mess of a father, taking a complete stranger off the streets and taking him in. It took a lot of guts to do that, since she knew I was different somehow. I rocked her back and forth in my arms, trying to get her to calm down enough to talk.

"Shhhh…it's okay…it was just a nightmare."

I had my experiences with nightmares, and take it from me, they are not fun.

"It was real…it h-happened that n-night…"

Was she talking about the night her mother was killed? I thought silently. Morgan looked up at me with the most fearful look in her eyes I had ever seen. "It w-wasn't my fault, w-was it?" she asked me with pain in her voice. I shook my head at her, "No, it was not your fault Morgan." _You aren't very good at comforting people, _a voice in my head told me. I told it to shut up and sat Morgan up to look at me.

"She hates me…he hates me…I killed her…he hates me…do you hate me too?"

"Of course not. No one could e_ver_ hate you Morgan. It was not your fault. Don't you ever think that."

Morgan just stared at me with those dark eyes of hers, not sure how to respond. She didn't say anything at all; she just leaned her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes, sniffling and trying to stop the tears from flowing out of her eyes like a river. Her warm skin hit my cold skin, creating a small burning on my shoulder. I put my arms around her, trying to make her feel safe.

I didn't say anything for a while…I just focused on her uneven heartbeat beating loudly in her chest. Whenever I adjusted my arm or legs, it went a little quicker and she started to panic. I would quickly reassure her that I wasn't going anywhere, and her heartbeat would go back to normal. Mortals were so odd sometimes.

Morgan P.O.V

The last thing I remember was Loki whispering goodnight to me.

I don't know everything that happened last night, but when I woke up in Loki's arms, I realized that he had helped me through it all. I remember the start of the dream, which was always the same every time I had this dream.

_It started out on that day, and I was playing by the furnace with my favorite puppy toy. It was a pretty hot day outside, but for some reason we had the furnace on inside. I accidently threw my puppy at the furnace, turning the knob up higher, making the furnace hotter. Being a curious little girl, I decided to play with the knob for a while._

_At supper that night, I remember smelling smoke and my mother going to see what it was. _

_It was fire._

_And my puppy was in that room._

_The fire spread quickly, and pretty soon it was everywhere but the storage room, where my dad was working on getting the window open so we could escape. We were just about to jump out when I remembered my puppy in the other room._

"_Morgan, stop!"_

_I ran until I found my puppy sitting in the corner of the room, nearly engulfed in flames. I jumped onto a chair and reached over and grabbed my puppy by the paws. His tail was on fire and started to burn up the rest of his body, and I was forced to let him go. Now crying, I yelled and yelled for my mommy, who I could hear running towards me. _

"_Morgan! Come here sweetie!"_

_I followed her voice, avoiding the flames and objects falling all around me. I finally found her standing in the doorway, reaching out to grab my hand. Our fingers touched one last time, and that was when the top of the doorway gave way and fell to the ground._

I touched the scar on my cheek, the fresh burning sensation that I felt still in my mind. Loki's cold touch felt well now compared to that feeling. I peeked over my shoulder, peering at the sleeping man next to me. He looked a lot more innocent when he was sleeping, I thought, looking at his slightly parted lips. I wonder if he drools. (I later realized that this was a stupid thing to be thinking at the time.)

Why didn't he leave? I asked myself, thinking that anyone else would probably steal all my money and go if this happened with someone else. So why did he stay?

Maybe he isn't all bad after all.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Loki P.O.V

When I woke up Morgan was gone.

The last thing I remember was saying goodnight to her; which couldn't have been that long ago. In a panic, I jumped up and ran to the kitchen to see if she was there. She wasn't, so I went to the living room to see if she was drawing by the window or something. She wasn't there either. Did she leave? I quickly thought, looking around for a clue as to where she went. Was she going to harm herself? Was she in danger?

I heard water running, and my immediate thought was that she was drowning herself. Sprinting into her bedroom, I ran to the bathroom door to find it locked. I started hitting and pounding on it, hoping I could break in if she wouldn't let me in. To my relief, a small voice came through the door.

"Loki?"

I sighed and leaned my head against the door, glad she wasn't dead.

"Yes it me…are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I was just going to take a bath."

"Oh okay."

I walked away feeling stupid. Of course she wasn't going to commit suicide over some nightmare. I thought about the negatives too soon. That was just me of course, always thinking of the negatives. I sighed again and walked out to the living room and sat down on the couch. The mortal clock read 6 a.m., so we had a few hours before we had to go to school.

I wasn't sure what I thought of mortal school. I mean, some of the people were very well-mannered, while others were ruder than me. I know all the girls liked me, mostly because of my 'bad-ass looks' as Morgan put them. Those girls must not have any taste if they find me attractive. There wasn't anything special about me; shiny black hair, pale green eyes, not very muscular, slim. I didn't see any way they could think I was handsome. On Asgard, none of the girls took a second look at me; they were too busy flirting with Thor.

Thor.

Not someone I wanted to think about at the moment.

I still did not have a well-thought plan about how I was going to defeat him, and it was really starting to piss me off. I wish I could just tie something around his neck and-

"Morning!"

I jumped a little when Morgan spoke, not seeing her standing beside me. "Good morning." I replied, and she gave me a small smile. "How did you sleep?" she asked, sitting down beside me drinking tea. She told me once that tea helped her calm down and not be so stressed out. I wonder if it actually worked. I shrugged, "Not well…I was too worried about you." I said. Morgan nodded a little, not sure what to say. I didn't say anything else; I didn't want to push her about it. It seemed like a very fragile subject.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Staying with me. It means a lot…most people would just take all my money and leave."

I winked at her, "Well I'm not like most people."

Morgan laughed, and I had to admit, it was nice to hear that laugh again. After listening to her cries all night, it was pleasant hearing her sound happy. She reached over and touched my hand with hers, giving me a warm chill down my spine.

"Seriously though Loki…thank you."

I simply nodded at her, "You're welcome."

She took her hand off mine, making me a little disappointed. We sat there in a comfortable silence for a while; Morgan drew and I watched her. She was drawing a bird flying in the clouds, and I think it was supposed to calm her down a little. She seemed calm enough to me.

"Morgan, may I ask you something?"

"It was about my mom."

It was like she read my mind. I looked over at her now shadowy face. There was a distant look in her eyes, like she was reliving the whole ordeal all over again. "Can you tell me about it? if you're comfortable with it that is." I asked. I didn't want to push her too far. If she didn't want to tell me, I wouldn't force her. I did not want her to break down crying again.

"I don't know how to explain it.."

"That's alright."

Morgan sensed the disappointment I was feeling and thought for a second.

"How about this: Throughout the school day I'll try and figure out how to tell you the r_eal _story, alright?"

That was a long wait.

"Alright."

Morgan P.O.V

Today was a better day.

You would think it would suck because of last night, but it was actually quite well. Loki didn't bother me anymore about last night, and I was a little thankful. I felt like I was in his debt now, even though he really hadn't done anything too serious. Well, for anyone else I guess it wouldn't be serious, but to me it was. So now I guess I owed him one.

The only trouble we had today was at lunch, when _they _came and sat by us.

Brittany, Lisa and Diana.

Brittany sat by Loki, and Lisa and Diana sat beside her, trying to stay as far away as possible from John and the guys. Brittany batted her eyelashes at Loki, "Hey! I couldn't help but notice you sitting at the table of-insignificant people- so I just came over to invite you over to our table! What do ya say?" How dare she? I yelled in my head. If anyone is insignificant, it's her. She probably doesn't even know what insignificant means!

I think Loki sensed the anger in me, and underneath the table, he put his hand over mine.

I immediately calmed down.

"Thank you for the offer, but I'll stay right here."

I was so happy he said that. For a second there I was a little afraid that he would abandon us.

"Are you sure? We wouldn't want you to catch some kind of disease while you're over here…"

Brittany eyed me and I glared at her hard. She had no right coming over here and just insulting us while we were sitting right in front of her. I was about to open my mouth and say something but Loki beat me to it. "Brittany, let me put it to you this way…I would rather catch a deadly disease from these kind people then suffer through a conversation about how to steal someone's boyfriend with you arrogant mortals." Loki said not so nicely.

Besides the fact that he said 'mortals', that was the greatest thing I had ever heard been said to the It Girl of this high school. I burst out laughing and everyone in the lunchroom, who I hadn't noticed had been watching, started yelling "Burn!" and cheering. The look on those girls' faces were _priceless. _I wish she looked like that all the time, then I would always be laughing!

Brittany's mouth dropped open and she stomped away angrily, with Lisa and Diana following close behind.

"Loki, that was awesome!"

"You showed her!"

"Dude, you're a legend!"

Everyone started high-fiving Loki (which didn't turn out well since he had no idea what a high-five was) and clapping him on his back, excited that someone besides me had _finally _stood up to her. He looked over at me, not sure what to think of this attention. I smiled and squeezed his hand under the table, very proud to call him my friend.

W_as he just a friend?_

A small voice in the back of my head kept whispering that to me, and I tried my hardest to ignore it. Of course Loki was just a friend. He needed help so I helped him out; that was it. It didn't matter that he was extremely good looking, comforting, clever, mysterious, and kind…it just couldn't happen.

Could it?

Loki P.O.V

I didn't see why everyone was cheering for me…that wasn't one of my best insults.

I could've said something very mean, but I didn't want to scare Morgan. That was the best I could do without totally ruining her life. I felt Morgan let go of my hand, and I felt a little disappointed. Morgan's hand was so soft and fragile; kind of like a dove. I shook my head at myself as I walked through the hallway to Morgan and mine lockers. You can't start to like her Loki, I told myself as Morgan smiled at me and opened her locker. You have to stick to the plan.

"It's the end of the school day."

"Good observation Loki!"

I gave her my school smile, which included looking like I wanted to be here. I knew she knew what I meant and she sighed and closed her locker. "Let's go for a walk for a while. I have singing lessons in about an hour, so we have until then." We walked out to the-parking lot I think it was called- and sat down on the curb.

For a while we just sat there, watching kids go by laughing and giggling. I was preparing myself for what Morgan was about to tell me.

"Where would you like me to start?"

"How your mom died. From what I've observed and heard…it seems like the first story you told me wasn't true."

Morgan smiled a little and looked down at the ground. She took a deep breath and started her story.

"When I was about 7 years old-yeah, I lied about the time too—I was playing in the furnace room with my toy puppy. I accidently hit the furnace with my puppy, and it turned the knob a little bit. Being a very curious girl, I started to play with the knob. It was already like, 90 degrees outside, so the furnace started to get really really hot."

I could see the darkness and regret in Morgan's eyes as she spoke, and I wondered how long it had been since she talked to someone about this.

"Pretty soon a fire broke out, and I had forgotten my puppy in the furnace room. I ran back inside there to get him, and my mom followed me. She tried to get me to hurry up but I didn't…I was too scared of the fire. When I finally made my way over to her…the roof above her collapsed and fell on top of her."

Morgan touched the small scar on her cheek, her eyes filling with water.

"I still remember how loud she screamed…how painful it must have been. There was almost none of her body left when the fire truck came, and they couldn't get me to stop crying afterwards. My dad was crying too, and he looked at me with just this…hate in his eyes. I knew he hated me…I knew he was mad at me for killing his love. I hated myself too…for a long time. I still do actually. I can never forgive myself for that. Nothing I ever do can be enough…I can never redeem myself from that day. I can _never_ forget that."

There was quick silence as Morgan finished her thoughts. She blamed herself for her mother's death; for all these years she has. Her father takes it out on her for killing his wife. He blames his only daughter for his wife's death. Now, I don't know a lot about good fathers, but I was pretty sure that wasn't it. Fathers weren't meant to blame their daughters or hurt them to teach them a lesson. They were there to comfort and laugh with them; to have fun with them and help them through hard times. Not to blame them for everything.

"It isn't your fault Morgan."

"That's what everyone says."

She gave me a sad smile and stood up, holding out her hand to me. "Come on, I got to get to singing lessons." She said, completely changing the subject. I stood up and gently grabbed her arm as she tried to walk away. "Morgan, just wait." I said, pulling her close to me. I didn't know what I was doing, but I didn't care at the moment. I didn't want Morgan to leave without some consolation.

"Morgan. Do not think for one moment that your mother's death is your fault. It is not your fault that you were young and curious. No one can control fate, and no one can change it. There is always a reason for everything; maybe it's to teach them a lesson, maybe it's to learn from their mistakes. What I'm trying to say is that…blaming yourself isn't going to change that day. You're right, you might never be able to redeem yourself. But that does not mean that you can go every day causing yourself pain. Some things cannot be undone…but all we can do is try to forget what we have done wrong, and remember what we did _right._"

We stared in each other's eyes for a minute or two, then Morgan wrapped her arms around me tightly. Tears fell from her eyes and onto my shirt, and I pulled her closer to my chest. She was shaking, and I found myself a feeling a little emotional. Last time I had said something so deep, my father told me I was adopted.

"Loki?"

"Yes?"

She looked up at me with a little small on her face.

"You don't talk like you're 18."

**Ahhh I loved this chapter: ) my school's volleyball team got 5****th**** in state : ( damn hahaha…I really don't like any of them. No one else does either. They're just a bunch of stuck up brats who think everyone is lower than them and will do everything for dem. It makes me so mad sometimes! They never put any subs in either. There are so many girls that could be playing for the ones that suck but still start. Our coach is a dumbass. I hate everything about it. I hate the people in this school especially. Just the girls actually…the guys are awesome!: )**

**Anyway, ill stop telling you about my life haha…I hope you all love this chapter! Thanks so much for all your reviews! They mean more to me than you know: ) LOVE YOU ALL**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Morgan P.O.V

Oh how times change.

As I walked to the theater for my singing lessons, I thought of where I would be right now if Loki hadn't been here. Probably lying dead in a alley somewhere. If not, most likely at home crying my eyes out until I can no longer breathe. I glanced over at his hollow face, giving him a little smile. Who would have thought that someone like Loki could ever be kind. I sure didn't see it coming, I can tell you that.

"Why are you taking singing lessons? You already know how to sing."

I smiled and shrugged, "Well my teacher thinks that I need to work on opening my mouth more when I sing." I responded, as he held the door open for me. Loki didn't say anything else as we walked towards the stage where my instructor was waiting with a few of her other kids. She was training them to try to be like me, I was pretty sure all of them were tone-deaf.

"Morgan! Come up here please and teach these kids how it's done!"

I smiled and took off my jacket, which Loki took from me. He gave me a small smile and I jumped up on the stage. The young girl looked scared to death of our instructor, and I didn't blame her. She was a very mysterious woman. She wouldn't tell us her name, so we just agreed to call her instructor. I gave the girl a reassuring smile and went to stand by the piano.

"Why don't you come sing this with me?"

The girl looked reluctant, but Instructor clapped her hands in joy. "Great idea Morgan! Nikki, I want you to try to match Morgan's tone alright?" the girl nodded, and I think she knew inside that there was no way she could do that. We were going to sing Total Eclipse of the Heart, which could be a difficult song to sing.

"Just do your best."

The girl gave me a small smile and I glanced over at Loki in the seats. He was watching me carefully, and I suddenly felt a little nervous. As the piano started to play the intro, Nikki leaned over and whispered, "I'm really nervous." I smiled and nodded in agreement, "I am too, surprisingly." Her eyes got wide in surprise, "Really?" she asked, wondering if she heard me right.

"Yeah." I laughed nervously, looking over at Loki yet again.

"Is it because of that boy?"

I blushed at the girl and she giggled a little, knowing she was right. Our intro came in and I cleared my throat.

Loki P.O.V

_Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round'_

_Turnaround…_

_Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears_

_Turnaround…_

_Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone_

It was like there was no one else in the whole theater besides Morgan and I. When she started to sing, you could not hear the other girl over her powerful voice. We locked eyes when she sang the chorus, and I felt something stirring inside me.

_And I need you now tonight, and I need you more than ever,_

_And if you only hold me tight, we'll be holding on forever._

_And we'll only be making it right, caus we'll never be wrong,_

_Together we can take it to the end of the line, your love is like_

_A shadow on me all of the time, I don't know what to do I'm_

_Always in the dark, you're living in a powder keg n it's giving_

_Off sparks… _

I had never heard a voice so pure and graceful in my entire life. Sure there was wonderful singers on Asgard, but they had no soul, no meaning when they sang like Morgan did. She put all of her feelings into her singing, and anyone could notice it. I found myself very angry when the old woman interrupted Morgan and told her to open her mouth more.

The small girl next to her was watching her amazed; she stopped singing on the second verse just so she could listen to her. Who could blame her? I had noticed all the people working and talking stopped, and were now staring at her. I found myself smiling when she looked down at me, and she smiled back in return.

When the song finished, everyone started clapping and cheering for her, she blushed and didn't know what to do with herself.

"Wonderful, wonderful Morgan! Now if you could…"

I zoned out everything the old bat said and watched Morgan. She seemed to be happy. Not at all like she was only moments ago when she was telling me her story. Now I understood why she always had the radio on at home; it made her happy. Singing made her forget about everything.

"That's all for today, you may all go."

Morgan hopped down the stairs and walked towards me with a small smile on her face. I handed her coat to her, my hand brushing up against hers. It sent a chill down my spine, and I smiled at her like nothing had happened.

"You truly have a gift Morgan."

She blushed a rose red and I couldn't help but thinking how cute she looked when she did that.

"Thank you."

"When I come back, you better have made a career out of that."

Her face changed and she got a worried look on her face, "When you come back?" she asked questioningly. Crap. I cursed myself in my mind as I tried to come up with a save. Eventually of course I would leave, but maybe I would return to see how she was doing someday. "Well, eventually I will have to leave someday," I started, trying to reassure Morgan that I wasn't going anywhere…_yet. _"But that won't be for a while yet." I added to the end. I saw her relax and she nodded her head, "Right."

We walked outside in silence, both stuck in our own thoughts.

"Did your mother sing?"

Morgan smiled a little bit, "A little. I think she would've made a career out of it if she hadn't met my dad." She informed me. That was another reminder about her mother; Morgan's voice. "How did they meet?" I asked, curious as to how someone that wonderful could meet someone so terrible. "My mom was doing a gig at a bar and my dad was a bartender there." she replied, smiling at the memory her mother must have told her about.

"Interesting."

She chuckled and turned to me, "What about you? How did your parents meet? You're adopted ones I mean." I got a little tense thinking about my-Thor's parents. I wish I knew who my real parents were. How they met…would I have been happier with them. I shrugged, trying to think of the time mother told me about herself when she was young and crazy.

"Well…they met at a party once when they were young. He saw her from across the room and immediately fell in love with her. They danced all night long, and in the morning when they had to say goodbye, they promised each other that one day they would meet again. A few years later, when the prince, my father, had to be married to a girl, he was displeased because he remembered that girl and wanted to see her again. When the day of the wedding arrived, as he watched the girl walk down the aisle, he realized that it was the girl that he had danced with at the party."

I looked over at Morgan to see her smiling brightly, "Awww that's adorable!" she exclaimed. I smiled a little bit, missing my "mother." She may not have been my real mother, but she did help me through some hard times. "That's like a dream come true." She said, looking up at the sky.

"Indeed."

"Have you ever met your um…real parents?"

I really didn't like to talk about this stuff, but I knew Morgan meant no harm. She just wanted to know what I've been through or what my life was like. "No, I have never met them. My other father killed their entire village when I was just a baby. Including them. He found me and took me in as one of his own." I said through gritted teeth.

I still could never forgive him for not telling me that my whole life.

Morgan's face fell a little, "Oh…so did he tell you when you got a little older?"

"Yes, a few months ago actually."

"A few months ago?!"

I smiled a little at her response, "Yes, I know." It was pretty ridiculous. Hey son, you're adopted! Was that really so hard to tell me when I was younger? All these years I thought he just favored Thor because he was stronger and better looking; but now I knew that it was because I wasn't really his son. It all made sense now. I glanced over at Morgan's expression, and it was sour.

"That wasn't very nice of him…do you think maybe he just wasn't going to tell you?"

"I think that was his plan originally…but then my brother Thor went on this trip to a very cold land. The land where I was originally from. Everyone else was freezing cold, while I didn't even feel even the slightest bit chill. That was when I got my first suspicions."

Morgan let this sink in for a minute.

"So Thor didn't know either?"

"No. He was just the same as the others…arrogant, cocky, and absolutely ridiculous."

She chuckled a little bit and I glared at her. Did she think my hate for my brother was funny?

"What's so funny about it?"

"I just think you and your brother take your rivalry a little too serious."

Morgan smiled at me and I knew I couldn't be upset with her for long. She just had that innocent look on her face all the time that made you think that she couldn't do anything terrible. I didn't respond at her statement and we stayed quiet for a while. We got back to the apartment and I plopped down on the couch, suddenly feeling tired.

"How are your ribs feeling?"

"Haven't thought about it that much."

She chuckled and looked in the fridge, "Hungry?" she asked. I shrugged, "Little." Morgan took something out and started to heat it up, while I rubbed my ribs, noticing they weren't so sore anymore. "I'd better take a look at them." Morgan said, walking over to where I was sitting. I unbuttoned my shirt and her warm hands rubbed my side gently.

"Does that hurt?"

"No."

"Good. They must be getting better."

Our eyes locked for a second and Morgan blushed and looked away.

"How about you? Surely that beating caused you a lot of pain."

Morgan laughed that magnificent laugh of hers and shrugged her skinny shoulders. "I've had worse." She replied, which made me raise an eyebrow. She waved me off, not wanting to get into that subject. "Nevermind." I buttoned my shirt back up and followed Morgan back into the kitchen. I saw a bruise on her wrist that I had recognized from last night when she was thrashing around. She must have hit it on something.

I reached out and grabbed her wrist gently, observing the giant bruise forming. "Does this hurt?" I asked, poking it with my finger a little. Morgan winced and I took that as a yes, so I went over to the freezer and took out some ice. I didn't know if it would help, but it seemed like the right thing to do to keep it from getting worse.

"I don't need-"

"Just let me help you."

Her expression calmed and she let me proceed. Before she could respond, I lifted her up and set her on the counter so I could work easier. (Okay, well that wasn't really the reason but she doesn't need to know that) She looked a little surprised at first, but then she smiled and looked down at the ground.

I thought of last night when I looked down the hallway into Morgan's bedroom. Her screams and cries came back to my mind, the pain I felt while watching her hurt so badly.

"Do you have nightmares like that often?"

She nodded silently and watched my hand rub her wrist gently. "It's the same every time." Morgan said quietly, her voice sounding very fragile. Maybe she didn't want to talk about this right now, I thought. "I see." I said shortly, suddenly not wanting to continue this conversation. Apparently she didn't either, because neither of us spoke for a long time. I pulled the ice off her wrist and noticed she was now shivering. This girl got cold very easily.

"You look cold."

"I am, but I'm too lazy to walk all the way over into the living room to get a blanket so I guess I'll have to suffer in silence."

I chuckled and swung her up in my arms and walked her over to the couch. Morgan squealed and started laughing as I pulled a blanket up over her body. "I have to cook Loki." She protested. I shook my head, "I'm not that hungry anyway. You need some sleep, since you didn't get very much last night." I said, sitting down on the chair beside her. She smiled and sighed, knowing she couldn't argue with that.

Morgan turned on some tv show and we watched it for a while, although I wasn't watching it very much since I started drawing a picture of Morgan's eyes. They were very hard to draw since there was so much in Morgan's eyes. First you had pain, then laughter, and a few other things that I had to capture in the picture. A few hours went by and Morgan suddenly turned off the TV and turned to me with a smile on her face.

"Whatcha drawing?"

"How did you know I was drawing?"

"Well you kept looking up at me and then your hand would move so it wasn't that hard to figure out."

I smiled a little and showed her my almost finished drawing. She took it from me and traced her fingers over it gently. "This is really good…I like how you drew the eyelashes. They're perfect." She said, more of to herself than to me. I wonder if she knew it was her eyes…

"Guess who it is?"

"Uhh Thor?"

I snorted at that guess. I would rather draw a bunny in a field of flowers than draw Thor's eyes. I was so sick of blue eyes. Almost every person on Asgard had them, and I disliked it very much because it made me stand out even more. "Absolutely not. It's your eyes." I replied, taking back the drawing and shading the eyes a little more.

"Duh Morgan. It's really good."

"Thank you."

We sat in silence for a few minutes and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful and mysterious her eyes were. The more I looked at them, the more I wanted to get this drawing done.

"Loki?"

"Yes Morgan?"

"If you could describe your life in six words, what would you say?"

I thought about it hard for a while, then looked at Morgan very seriously.

"I am not the stories superhero."

THOR's P.O.V

"He's with a girl?"

"I have been observing them for a while now and yes. She has helped him ever since he fell to the Earth."

I had been trying to locate Loki ever since New York when I hit him with my hammer and lost him. It was hard since no one could catch a trace of his powers since he was surrounded by mortals. "We need to find him before he gets someone hurt." I mumbled to myself, pacing back and forth. After the damage at New York, I don't think I could forgive my brother for trying to destroy the world. Of course I still loved him, but it was just shadowed by my hate for him. I knew he didn't care though. He could care less about what anyone thinks of him now. If only father hadn't told him he was adopted…he could have just ignored Loki's protests and said he didn't know why he was different then all the rest.

"I know he lives in a home with a mortal girl, but I cannot seem to find where. I will do my best."

"Thank you very much."

I rubbed my face with my hands, this stress starting to take a toll on me.

I was going to find Loki, and I was going to bring him home.

**You guys will loveeee the next chapter: ) Loki and Morgan (which is my real name btw) go ice skating and a lot of flirting goes on! YAYYYYYY**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Morgan P.O.V

Saturday afternoon rolled around quicker than I expected.

The rest of the week was uneventful since Drew was at home pretending that he had a concussion. (Maybe he was telling the truth…Loki did hit him pretty hard) Loki was surprising me in all of his classes. He knew everything and never got a single question wrong when he was called on. I was a little jealous to be honest. Usually I was the top of the class in everything, and now Loki had higher test scores than me.

It wasn't like I was mad at him or anything, I just found it interesting.

Well I guess he was older than me…probably more than a year like he said he was too. I glanced over at where he was sitting at the table, reading the paper. He kept commenting on how stupid we mortals were and how we got in the news for the most absurd things. I had to agree. People could be pretty stupid some times.

"Don't you have newspapers where you live?"

"No. The only news we get is usually decisions that some other ruler made or if war has started amongst some countries. They are usually told face to face also."

I snorted a little; this was the exact opposite of this world. Hardly anything was said face to face now. It was all texting and calling and all that other shit. What happened to having a real conversation with people face to face? Sending them long love letters and showing up randomly at their house to surprise them? What happened to romance is what I'm basically saying.

"Do they not do that here?"

I shook my head and handed him his plate. "Not even close. Now it's just all electronic stuff and messaging crap. Hardly ever face to face." I informed him, taking a sip of my iced coffee. I swear I could live off this stuff. I had gotten Loki hooked on it too earlier this week. I felt so evil."So you never talk face to face?" Loki asked, looking confused. "Why not?" he asked.

"Well…in my opinion, people just got lazy. They didn't want to just show up randomly and surprise people when they were having a bad day. They want to text someone and just avoid actually watching them while they talk. They don't want to listen to their voice to see if they're in pain or if they're hurting inside…because that would be too much work to actually give them advice and comfort them."

I sighed and slouched down in my chair a little; it was making me sad thinking about what society had come to. Loki noticed my sudden change in mood and closed the paper and set it down. "How about this…someday, I will take you to my region and you will see what's like to have no texting or calling. Just plain talking to people face to face." Loki said, completely serious.

I smiled and nodded my head, "I would like that very much."

He smiled a little and ate the rest of his lunch, while I looked through a magazine. I saw an ad for ice skating and my eyes got wide as I looked up at Loki, who looked at me weird.

"What?"

"Are you ready to go ice skating?"

Loki P.O.V

"I haven't ice skated since I was a kid."

Morgan and I were lacing up our skates before going onto the ice. She had called one of her old friends up and gotten us an hour alone in the ice rink. The man turned on the music and we walked out to the ice. I had never really did this before, but how hard it be since I had ice in my blood? I skated out to the middle gracefully, looking up at the signs hanging around the stadium. So this was what mortals did for fun, I thought, spotting a sign that had an advertisement for a hockey game tomorrow.

I heard a thud and spun around to see Morgan sitting on her butt. She laughed as I skated over and helped her stand up. "I'm not very good at this." She chuckled, trying to regain her balance. "How are you so good at this? I bet you haven't even done this before." Morgan said, referring to the time I said I liked to ice skate for fun. I grinned a little, "I guess you could say ice and I get along." I answered simply.

She laughed again, throwing herself off balance, causing her to fall backwards again. I caught her before she hit the ground, and our faces ended up inches apart. My eyes locked with hers, the darkness sparkle in her eyes giving me a chill. My arm was wrapped around her waist tightly, and her arm around my shoulder. It just so happens that one of Morgan's favorite slow songs was playing on the radio.

"Get a room Mo!"

I didn't even notice the boy standing in the bleachers grinning his face off. Morgan and I broke apart, both blushing madly. "Nice to see you too Logan!" she yelled back smiling. He smiled back and I had a feeling that there was something between them at one point. "Do me a favor and lock up when you're done alright?" he asked, setting the keys down. She gave him a thumbs up and he waved goodbye. As soon as he was out of sight I turned to her with a slightly curious look on my face.

"Was there a relationship between you two?"

Morgan laughed and tried to skate a little ways.

"No, we were best friends when he was in high school though. It was him, Hailee and I. Three peas in a pod."

"What happened?"

"They were 3 years older than me so they graduated and I was left alone."

So Morgan did have best friends once, I thought, knowing that a girl like her couldn't ever _not _have best friends. She must have noticed the expression on my face, because she grinned and nudged me in the shoulder. "Why? Is someone _jealous?"_ She asked, giggling a little. I blushed and shook my head, "No." I answered shortly.

Morgan smiled and looked down at her feet. (which were almost imbedded into the ice) I smirked a little at her, finally finding something she wasn't good at. "Having difficulties?" I asked a little mockingly. Instead of getting mad, of course, she laughed. "Little bit!" she answered, grabbing my arm for balance. Knowing she would probably need help again, I linked my arm with hers, pulling her closer to me.

I smiled a little at her as she looked up at me. I really liked being around her. I felt like I didn't have to prove myself to her like I had to do to everyone else, especially my father and Thor. Morgan started to get the hang of it after a while, and soon we weren't holding onto each other, to my disappointment. A very dark sounding song came on, and by the looks of it, Morgan liked this song.

She went out to the middle of the rink and slowly spun around, looking up at the lights.

_2 a.m. where do I begin?_

_Crying off my face again…_

_The silence and the loneliness,_

_Wants to follow me to bed…_

Morgan turned around in circles, watching the snow fall down on her. There was no roof I now noticed, which explained why there was snow coming in. The gentle snow fell onto her hair, making it look like she was shining like the many stars around Asgard.

_I'm a ghost of girl that I want to be most,_

_I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well…_

_Dancing slowly in an empty room,_

_Can the Lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby,_

_Let you go and let the Lonely in…_

_To take my heart again…_

I stared at Morgan, watching her close her eyes and feel the snow on her tan skin. The smile on her face could brighten up anyone who was having a bad day. I found myself utterly intrigued with her. I don't know how long the song was, or how long I was watching her, but all I knew was that there was something between us that I could not explain.

Morgan looked over at me, that glowing smile aimed at me. I smiled back at her, and it was the truest smile I had ever smiled. I felt this warmth inside of me I had never felt before…and I had to say, it was very nice. I found myself unable to move, as the feeling inside of me wouldn't let me pick up my feet. She skated over to me and looked at her phone, "Our hour is almost up, we'd better get going."

Morgan P.O.V

I felt Loki looking at me the entire time I was feeling the snow on my warm skin.

I didn't mind at all either. I didn't even feel self-conscious, which was weird for me. I felt like Loki wasn't going to judge me for anything I did or said, and that was a wonderful feeling. Now if only the rest of the world was like that.

As we were taking off our skates, another one of my favorite songs came on , and I was beginning to wonder if Logan had planned this all. "Seriously Logan," I whispered to myself as I put my skates away. When I turned around, Loki was standing there with his hand out and a small mysterious smile on his thin face.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Right now?"

"Yes."

With a little hesitation, I reached out and took his hand, and he led me out to the middle of the ice rink. Loki put his hand on my waist and laced our other hands together, like on a movie I've seen. Man I wished people still danced like this instead of grinding on each other all the time. I could see his muscles through his shirt as we danced, and I couldn't help but stare for a second.

I looked up to see him watching me, and I felt my cheeks flush a bit.

"Do you enjoy this song?"

"Yeah, I sang it last year for a singing competition."

"Did you win?"

I laughed and shook my head, "No, I was too nervous and I had a panic attack afterwards because I messed up." I said embarrassingly. That was not a good day. Loki must have sensed the disappointment in my face, because he smiled and squeezed my side a bit. "Even the greatest kings of the world make mistakes." He said, trying to make me feel a little better. Surprisingly, it did make me feel a little better.

"Not as many as I've made."

Loki chuckled a bit as he twirled me around, taking my breath away for a second. "If you knew half the stuff I've did, you wouldn't think that." He whispered quietly. What could he really have done that was so terrible? I asked myself silently. I wanted to ask him, but I didn't want to bring up bad memories.

"You're a very good dancer."

Again he chuckled and shook his head, "I was one of the worst dancers where I came from."

"And where would that be?"

"Asgard."

He bit his tongue after he said that, I think that he wasn't supposed to tell me that. "Sounds better than this place." I mumbled, making him smile a little. "I wouldn't say that. There are too many arrogant blonde people there." Loki groaned, rolling his eyes. I laughed and he dipped me down to the floor. I was really beginning to think we were in a movie now…maybe Rocky with a twist of Romeo and Juliet.

Loki brought me back up and we found ourselves only inches apart again, and I could feel his cold breath on my face. His piercing green eyes were truly hypnotizing, and I found myself staring at him for the longest time.

I cursed in my head when the song ended.

We broke apart and I smiled at Loki, wishing this day would never end.

"Wanna go get some iced coffee?"

He grinned and slipped on his coat.

"I would love to."

**The first song is The Lonely by Christina Perri…and I'm obsessed with it. It reminds me of old 80's music!: ) I love the 80s. God I want Loki to kiss her so bad, but I have to wait for the right time; )**

**Thanks for reading!**

**p.s. I can't get enough of One Direction's new album: )**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Morgan P.O.V

"Morgan?"

"Yeah?"

Loki sat down close to me on the couch as I wrapped myself in a blanket. "What are you pursuing in after you graduate?" he asked me seriously. Huh, I thought, I hadn't really thought about it that much. "I'm not really sure," I started, pressing play on the remote. I was making Loki watch one of the best movies of all time; The Breakfast Club. After that we were going to watch Pride and Prejudice.

"I like to help people…so maybe I'll go into kid doctor or psychiatric stuff. Or maybe I'll just travel around the world and find the poorest places I could find and help them out."

Loki watched me as I spoke, and this question really made me wonder where I was going in life. I got a bit sad when I realized I wouldn't have enough money for any of the things I wanted to do. Loki noticed this and sat a little closer to me. "What's wrong?" he asked curiously. Man, he sure was good a reading emotions.

"Nothing…I just realized that I don't have enough money to do _any _of the stuff I want to do."

Why couldn't I come from a rich family? Why did I have to have a drug addict father who didn't work? why couldn't I be a rich person who gives their money to charity? I sighed and leaned back on the couch, thinking this conversation was over. Glancing over at Loki, I noticed he had taken a dollar out of my purse, and set it on the table.

"What are you-"

"Watch."

Loki stared at the green paper for a few seconds, and right before my eyes it doubled. I looked at him wide eyed, wondering if I was hallucinating. "Did that really just happen?" I asked him; he smiled in return to my question. He handed it to me, "I can give you whatever you desire Morgan. You want to travel around this-dirty, wasteful planet and help people, I'll help you. You want to go to school and become a child's doctor? I'll help you get there. All you have to do is ask." Loki said, his serious face on.

I stared at this man for a while.

He had just offered to give me whatever I wanted out of life if I just asked. I could go anywhere, be anyone I wanted to be…I just had to ask. I could help people that needed it, I could change their lives by giving them medicine, I could do _anything. _Loki would help me and come with me everywhere! It would be so perfect; I could teach him about Earth, how we do stuff and how people are, and he could tell me about this Asgard place and take me there one day!

"Thank you Loki…"

"But?"

"What?"

He looked over at me carefully, "You trailed off, that must mean there is a but." He was right. I couldn't just take all this money from him and drag him all over the world with me. It wouldn't be fair to him; he wouldn't be able to go back home and he would probably forget about his family. If he had any family that is…I know he had a brother and adopted parents, but I didn't know if they were still alive or if he was disowned or something. I felt sorry for Loki suddenly.

He had been taken by some king who destroyed his birth land and murdered his parents. You can't just do that! Poor Loki didn't even know until a while ago! That was truly awful. I looked over at him with a straight look on my face, not sure what to say.

"It wouldn't be fair."

Loki laughed a slightly evil sounding laugh, "Please take the money Morgan. This would be the only good thing I have done in my entire life and probably the only good thing I _will _do."

He placed the money in my hand and turned back to watch the movie.

I started to protest, but the movie was starting and I didn't wanna ruin it.

Loki P.O.V

I have to say, this mortal movie was pretty good.

The Breakfast Club was a little better than this one, but this one was still good. I really liked this Darcy character…he reminded me of myself. He never smiled, (although I had been doing that frequently lately) he was rude, and he didn't like people. It sounded about right.

"So do this Darcy and Elizabeth fall in love?"

Morgan grinned at me, "That would ruin the ending if I told you!" she exclaimed. I frowned, "I don't care, I'll see the ending eventually." I challenged her. She rolled her eyes and laughed, "Yes they fall in love." She answered. I looked back at the screen just as Darcy smiled for the first time in the whole movie. "I knew it." I replied to her answer.

Morgan nudged me lightly in the shoulder, "Oh you did not!" she laughed hard.

"I did to!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

We stared at each other for one serious second, then burst out laughing.

Her laugh sounded so happy and joyful, unlike everyone else's fake laugh at the school. (and like Asgard when I think about it) I smiled and watched her try to compose herself so we could hear the movie. Morgan noticed me looking at her and smiled, "What?" she asked. I shrugged and continued to look at her smile.

"You're laugh is just so full of life…it brings me peace to listen to it."

Morgan blushed a blood red and looked over at the movie for a split second. It was noticeable that she usually didn't get compliments very often and didn't know how to respond to them. I placed my hand on hers, making her look up at me and right into my eyes. There was much pain in hers, but a lot of happiness too.

"And I mean that Morgan."

Very slowly, my head started leaning towards hers as our eyes were still locked. She looked a little nervous, but I saw her smile as our lips were only a few inches away. I could feel her breath against my skin as I got closer, and her heat radiating onto my chest.

That was when the door burst open.

"Hey there Mo!"

Fear immediately filled her now dark eyes as she stood up quickly and walked out to the kitchen. I followed her, grumbling under my breath. A dirty looking man stood there with a bottle of something terrible smelling in his hand and an unshaved face. His eyes were glazed over and a dark brown like Morgan's, except not nearly as shining as hers. He gave her an aggressive hug and I could only guess that this was her father.

"Hi dad."

I knew it.

She turned to me with a weird look on her face, "This is Loki, he's staying with us for a while." She explained as he looked at me strangely. The man walked around me as if he was inspecting me, which I didn't really appreciate. I could drop him in a second if he tried anything. "Are you knocked up?" he rudely asked Morgan, throwing his bottle on the counter.

"What? No!"

"Well why is he staying here then?"

"He needed a place to stay so I let him stay here."

"Yippee kiaye."

He opened the fridge and grabbed a bunch of stuff, which most of it happened to be part of the meal Morgan and I were planning to make today. I did not like this man at all. I walked over to Morgan, noticing she looked very uncomfortable. "Are you alright?" I asked, keeping my eyes on her father. She nodded and I saw her hands shaking. Was she really that nervous about him coming home? I would protect her if anything happened to her.

"Does he hurt you?"

She looked a little surprised by my question.

"W-What?"

"Has he ever hurt you Morgan?"

The man looked over at us suspiciously, but then continued eating his food. I hope he knew it would all go to his stomach.

"A few times…but it wasn't his fault, he was drunk."

Wasn't his fault?! I raged in my head. How was it not his fault? I frowned angrily at Morgan, "How is it not his fault?" I questioned, really wanting a good answer as to how him hitting her wasn't his fault. She was silent however and instead just looked away from me. "I-He- his friends-" Morgan started, but was unable to finish.

"That's what I thought."

She glared at me and motioned to the living room.

"Just go watch the movie."

I had never heard Morgan snap at someone, so I was a little confused at first. I flipped around and stormed back to the living room, not wanting to blow up on her. I didn't want her to see that side of me. I didn't e_ver_ want her to see that side of me. How could she think that it wasn't his fault that her own father hit her? I didn't understand why it was so hard for her to admit that.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, knowing this would be a long night.

Morgan P.O.V

After taking out all the drugs in his pockets and storing them where he told me, he finally fell asleep.

It was about midnight now, and I had never felt so tired in my whole life. Physically and mentally. Loki was mad at me, my dad was barking orders, and I had a ton of homework to do. Plus, that nightmare was still haunting me at night.

I was afraid to go to sleep.

My father was sleeping in _my _bed again, even though I had told him many times that I would buy him a new bed if he wanted to. But of course, he said that this one was already broken in and it would take weeks to break a new one in. He could be a dick sometimes.

I hated saying that about my own father, but it was true.

I sighed and closed the door quietly, even though if I slammed it he still wouldn't wake up. The TV was still on I could hear, so I walked out there with my blanket and pillow. Loki was probably still mad at me, so if he was awake I would just ignore him and go to sleep. If I could.

I walked in and Loki was sleeping on the couch with no shirt on. He's probably just doing it to make my dad think that we're together or something, I thought as I cuddled myself in a ball with my blankie. Loki was watching Teen Wolf, which was another thing I had introduced him to. I wish my life could be like Teen Wolf.

No drug abusing fathers, getting to skip school all the time, having an awesome mom…

At the thought of my mom's face, I felt tears start to drip down my face. My mom. My beloved mother. How I missed her so. If I could just see her one more time, even just for a second, I would be the happiest girl on the Earth. Just to see her bright smile and sparkling eyes would bring me joy.

But that would never happen.

"Why aren't you in bed?"

I looked up at a wide awake Loki.

"He fell asleep in my bed."

He studied for a second before motioning over to him. I walked over and laid down beside him. It was awkward or weird, it was just calm. I laid my head against his cold chest hesitantly, wondering if this was pushing it too far. He didn't say anything or move, so I stayed where I was. Loki's arm wrapped around my shoulder, and I immediately was warm again. Sometimes I wondered if he had a magic touch.

"Why do you look so sad?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

I said it a little bratty, and I immediately regretted it and looked up at him, shaking my head. "I'm sorry," I started, feeling more tears coming. "I'm just a little stressed right now."I confessed, wiping my tears off my face. Loki looked at me with those eyes of his, giving me a calm feeling inside. "It's okay. Everyone gets a little stressed sometimes. Well, most of the time for me actually." He added, giving a little sigh.

"You? Stressed?"

He chuckled and nodded his head, then got his serious face on.

"Do you know what it's like to always be second to someone? To always be the forgotten one? Never being noticed for anything you do or say…your opinions don't even matter because that person's always come first. Nothing you ever do can be enough to beat that person."

I let his words sink it for a minute.

I did know what that felt like.

"I understand."

He looked down at me, his diamond eyes shining brightly.

"I thought you would."

I didn't know what else to say, so we were both quiet for a long time. Neither of us was sleeping, but we were both tired. There was just so much to think about right now we didn't have time to sleep. I listened to his heartbeat for an hour or two before I finally felt myself falling asleep. Right before I was lifted into unconsciousness, I heard an angelic voice whisper in my ear.

"Sleep well love."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Morgan P.O.V

I did not awake as peaceful as I fell asleep.

There was a loud banging noise, which I looked up to see it was the door being slammed shut by my father. Loki jumped underneath me and put his arms around me protectively, making me chuckle. His hair was sticking out in all kinds of places, and he had drool on his chin, which made me laugh even harder.

"What are you laughing at?"

I stopped laughing when I heard his low, scratchy morning voice. I had to admit, it was pretty hot.

"You have drool on your face and your hair is sticking up everywhere."

Loki blushed and tried to clean his face a little bit, pushing his hair down and wiping his face on his arm. I smiled and stood up, even though I really did not want to leave his arms. I didn't understand why everyone at school was so afraid of him…I mean, sure he looked intimidating, but he didn't look scary. Not to me anyways.

I drug my way to the kitchen to get some iced coffee. I would need it after that rough night. It had totally slipped my mind that my father would be back. I felt bad that Loki had to see all of that. Sighing, I poured myself a glass of mocha iced coffee and tried to decide what to make for breakfast. My dad probably wouldn't be back until much later that night, so I had one less thing to worry about.

I sensed someone watching me and turned to see Loki standing in the doorway.

"Did you sleep well?"

He shook his head while walking over to me.

"I couldn't knowing that you were hurting."

I set my cup down, hoping that last night would just be a nightmare. It wasn't. Damn. Loki reached out his hand set it against my shoulder, looking at me very sympathetically. "I'm sorry that I kept you up," I started, feeling bad. "I didn't know that he wasn't coming back." I ended, turning away from his questioning eyes. The last thing I needed was someone else feeling sorry for me. People would think I was weak.

Before Loki could respond, I asked him my own question.

"Loki, what's your biggest fear?"

He was silent for a moment as I watched his face go dark. This wasn't an evil dark; this was a lonely and lost look. I didn't think he was going to answer, so I turned back to the counter and started to make some bacon and eggs. I always ate bacon when I was having a tough day. Or week for that matter. How could things be just starting to look up, and then everything just falls apart again?'

"If I told you I'd have to kill you."

This made me a smile a little bit; Loki's mysterious ways again. I had heard some crazy fears over the years, so how strange could his be? I guess he was a super…whatever he was. Maybe there was some different kind of fears that they had there…I shook my head, knowing I was wayyy over thinking this. I glanced over at Loki, who was giving me a confused look.

"I just threatened to kill you and you're smiling…"

This made me smile again.

"Yeah…"

"You are a very strange mortal Morgan…in a good way of course."

I put some bacon on a plate and handed it to him, hoping that I could stop stressing so much over everything. Loki and I walked to the table in silence and ate our bacon. At one point I turned on the radio, which was a disappointment because they didn't play any good songs. The bacon was good though.

"You can't laugh."

Not knowing what he was talking about, I gave him a strange look.

"Why would I laugh?"

"What I'm afraid of most. You can't laugh."

"Pinky promise."

I held out my pinky and he looked at me strange. "Nothing's happening…" Loki said, staring at my pinky finger. I laughed and took his hand and wrapped his pinky around mine and gave it one shake. "There." I said, "Now tell me, I'm curious as to what the god of mischief is afraid of." I gave him an encouraging smile, and he got his words together in his head.

"What I'm afraid of most is…not making people proud. You know, like-everything I do, I do to make someone proud. If I don't do something that makes them proud…I feel like I've shamed them. Who would want a failure as a son? The other brother who always makes everyone proud to know him, proud to be his friend, proud to have even saw him in the streets one day. You're just the other son that doesn't do anything that would make anyone proud to be his friend. You don't f_eel _like you are worth a_nything."_

Those words sunk in deep. I did understand what he meant by that. I always wanted to make my mother proud…and if I messed up once while I was singing or if I did bad on a test I would always feel terrible, like I let her down. I swore I almost saw a tear in Loki's eyes as I looked back up at him. It was a heartbreaking sight. Without thinking, I put my hand over his surprisingly soft hand and looked at him right in the eyes.

"Loki…why would you think I would laugh at that?"

There was another flash of darkness in his eyes, and he stood up quickly and walked over to the counter so he didn't have to look me in the eyes.

"Everyone does. Every person I have told that to laughs in my face. The god of mischief, afraid of not making his daddy proud! It's a laughing stock. I should not be afraid of a_nything._ You have no idea what it is like to always be second, always the last one to get noticed, always the last one to succeed. All my life I have been living a lie trying to make someone proud that knew that I would never be as good as his r_eal _son."

A single tear rolled down Loki's cheek.

I basically ran to him and cupped his face in my hands. He tried to turn away from me, but I wouldn't let him. I wasn't going to let him just go walk away and not talk this over. How could I have been so blind? I thought to myself. How could I have not seen all that hurt in his eyes when he talked? How could I not have noticed the loneliness in his face when I left him alone?

"Loki, you don't need to make him proud. Forget about him. He doesn't deserve to be proud of you. He took away your family, and your land; why would you need to impress someone like that? I can tell you right now, I have never even tried to impress my father. You know why? Because I am stronger than that and I know that he doesn't care. He could care less if I died right now. Why should you care what he thinks of you? So what if he thinks that you're a useless, good for nothing boy? You should not have to waste your time, energy, and talent on someone like that."

I wiped his tear away and held back my own tears from falling. The hurt look in his face the most heart-breaking thing I have ever seen in my entire life. I did not think I would ever see this side of him. He looked so fragile and scared…and I didn't like it. Loki looked down at me, his stormy eyes full of water. He didn't have to say anything else. I knew by now that sometimes saying nothing at all was better than making some fake feeling up. Sometimes you just couldn't get out all your feelings, and that was okay.

I wrapped my arms around his torso and hugged him tightly, not caring if it was awkward or not.

His strong arms hugged me back, his tears falling onto my sweatshirt. He still had no shirt on so my face was immediately cooled off when I laid my head on his chest. Loki's hands were shaking as he stroked my hair gently, his fresh breath giving me chills on my neck. I could only hope that my speech didn't make him feel even worse than he already did.

"There's some stupid guy out here with a piano Morgan."

Our little therapy session was interrupted by, of course, my father yelling something through the door. I didn't order a piano, I thought, backing away from Loki. The tears were gone from his face, and it looked like he hadn't even been crying. Maybe I was just imagining the whole thing, I thought as I walked to the door. There was a skinny guy with a huge piano standing outside my door. What?

"Uhh can I help you?"

"I have a delivery for Morgan?"

"That's me…"

"Sign here."

Not really thinking, I signed it and he left without another word. There was a huge piano sitting in my hallway…and I didn't buy a piano.

"Thank you."

I turned around to see Loki, now looking like he _had _been crying again, standing in the doorway giving me a small smile. My eyes got wide as I looked from Loki to the piano, back to Loki. "Y-You…bought me…" I trailed off and placed my hand on the piano. He nodded and walked up beside me, sniffing a little. "I owe you." He said, playing a key on the piano.

"You didn't have to-"

"Yes, I did Morgan. You have done more for me than you know, and I wanted to repay you."

I could not speak; all I could do was stare at Loki.

He started to look uncomfortable after a while, and he motioned to the piano.

"Well don't just stand there. Help me move it in."

I smiled huge and hugged Loki tightly around the waist. I never wanted to let go either.

"Loki?"

"Yes?"

I looked up at him with a thankful look in my eyes.

"You're my hero."

For the first time, Loki smiled a wide smile and nodded his head.

"Likewise."

**Ahhh sorry this chapter sucked:/ and also sorry I couldn't update for like 4 days! My gramma don't have internet: (**

**Your reviews make me so happy: ) hope you all had a great Thanksgiving!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Loki P.O.V

"Can we go ice skating tomorrow?"

Morgan and I were walking to school on this cold day, having little conversations about random things. "Can't, I have to pack." She replied, sniffling a little. I protested this morning that she should go to a doctor, but she was stubborn and said she wouldn't go. "Why?Where are you going?" I asked quickly, panicking for a second. Morgan could not leave me alone with these people. I hated them all. If she weren't there to calm me down when I got upset, the whole school would probably be on fire.

"Chill, after these two days of school, we_'re_ going to my best friend's housefor Thanksgiving."

I felt myself relax a little as she said we're. "You get school off for holidays?" I asked, remembering that when Thor and I were being tutored, we never got breaks. Morgan looked at me and nodded her head, "Yeah…didn't you get days off for Christmas and stuff?" she asked. I shook my head and her eyes got wide in surprise. "Never?" I shook my head and opened the door for her, watching the annoyed looking teenagers drag themselves into the school.

"Thor and I skipped a few times, but no. We never got days off. What's Christmas?"

Morgan chuckled as we walked to our lockers.

"It's just a holiday where you get gifts and stuff."

"Doesn't seem very important. Only when we were deathly sick were we allowed to not attend school…one time I made myself so cold that I was considered sick and I didn't have to go to school for a week."

"How did you manage to do that?"

I smiled slightly, remembering that that had been the first time I realized I was different from all the others. "Remember? I'm basically cold blooded." I replied as we walked to our first class. Morgan nodded and sat down at her usual spot, then smiled a little. "Well I guess all your schooling paid off because you're the top of the class now." I couldn't tell if she was serious or not.

"Morgan, I must say this is your best poem yet! I entered it in the national contest they have, and if you win you can get a_nother _scholarship."

The old woman handed Morgan her poem back with a huge A+ written on it and some comments about her work. I could tell Morgan was proud of it but the light in her eyes. I reached out my hand, "May I read it?" I asked politely. She gave me a hesitant look and stared at her poem for a minute. "Don't laugh alright?" Morgan said as she handed it to me. Our hands accidently brushed against each other's and I felt my face get red. I hated when it did that. It reminded me of how pale I was, unlike the rest of my family.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

_All I could hear was the screaming,_

_All I could feel was the pain,_

_The bright green lights flashing,_

_The thumping of the rain,_

_I could never be free from this jail,_

_You said I would always fail._

_This hurt inside me rising,_

_You hit again, not surprising. _

_I could never hate you,_

_No one else could love me either._

_So I'll see this through,_

_Hoping one day I can take a breather._

I looked up at Morgan slowly, not even having a single laugh inside of me. Unless you had no soul, there was no possible way you could laugh at this poem she had written. If you read it; actually read it, you could feel the pain in the paper that had been transferred from Morgan's hand as she wrote this. It was almost like there was blood on the paper that burned a whole through your heart as you read over the words.

"I have never read such a-"

"Oh my gosh, you got a_nother _A+ Morgan? Impressive."

Brittany snatched the poem from my hand and smirked as she read it. Morgan's face turned to hard stone as she glared at her enemy. You could see her blood starting to boil as Brittany crumpled it up and threw it on the floor. "You have such a hard life Morgan." She said sarcastically. Before I could stop myself, I grabbed her arm and stood up right in her fake little face.

"Listen to me little girl," I started, wondering if there was steam coming out from my ears as I spoke. "You don't know what the _hell _this girl has been through. You have no right saying terrible things about her, do you hear me? In many years, _you _will be the one still living in their parent's house going nowhere in life while Morgan is doing incredible things to make the world a better place. In my opinion, making this mortal world a better place would be to get rid of pieces of pathetic _shit _like yourself. You will just die one of those people that it didn't matter whether they lived or not."

I leaned closer to her ear to whisper the last part.

"And I will make sure of it."

The fear in her eyes was terribly amusing. I almost wanted to laugh right in her face, but I was afraid if I did that, Morgan would think I was a sick monster. Which you are, that annoying voice in my head told me. Brittany stared at me for a long time, shocked that a_nyone _would say something like that to her. She may think that just because everyone is afraid of her that she actually means something to the world. She was so incredibly wrong.

"Loki and Brittany, sit down please."

I quickly turned to see Morgan, but she was already looking away. My heart dropped when I suspected that I had gone too far. Did she hate me? Was she going to kick me out because she had seen what a terrible person I could be? Not that I would care, I thought, trying to be tough. She's just a stupid mortal girl that happened to help me out a little.

No.

She was more than just a mortal.

I knew she was…but my mind was stubborn and wouldn't let me decide.

I went the whole class wondering what my future was. Would I have to put my plan into action sooner? Or would I keep living with Morgan and wait till the right time? So many questions spun round and round in my head, all of them unanswered by the time the bell rang. Morgan hadn't looked at me or talked to me since we got here, and I was getting very worried now.

"You know, you should be thankful."

I said it quietly to her as we put our books away in our lockers. Morgan gave me a look that I did not recognize, then flung her arms around my neck and hugged me. "I am thankful." She whispered, taking a deep breath as I hugged her back. I didn't care if anyone was watching; I was just thankful she did not hate me like I thought she would. Things could have gone very wrong. If I would have lost control and hit Brittany, I would have gotten expelled or suspended and it would turn up on Morgan's resume and she would not get into the school she wanted because there had been a fight that resolved around her.

"You don't hate me?"

Morgan chuckled as she laid her arms on my shoulders.

"You just stood up to one of my greatest enemies…how could I hate you?"

I shrugged, not knowing how to understand the female mind. You could do one tiny thing and they would be mad at you, or you do one big thing and they get mad. Or they wouldn't get mad at all, then you would be left wondering. Very quickly, Morgan pecked me on the cheek and smiled at me brightly.

"Thank you Loki. For everything."

"You're welcome Morgan."

It came out very slowly, as I was still surprised from the kiss on the cheek she had given me. Her lips had been warm and soft, which gave me a good feeling on the inside. It ignited a spark inside and I smiled huge at her as she handed me my books. Her face was a little red, but it looked cute on her.

"Come on big shot, let's get to class."

Morgan P.O.V

Did I go too far? Was he going to get mad at me? What if he doesn't like me like that? What if he-

"Morgan?"

"Huh? What?"

Our math teacher rolled his eyes and a few people snickered in the back. He pointed to the board where there was a problem written down. "Do the problem please." I walked up and shook my head at myself. I shouldn't be thinking about that right now. I should be thinking about math. I needed math to get into medical school.

"And um…Drew! Why don't you do the other one."

Oh shit.

Drew had the same expression on his face when he trudged up to the board next to me. I tried to make it look like I hadn't noticed that he was beside me, but I think he knew I had seen him. "Nice to see you too Morgan." Drew hissed as he picked up a marker. I was already done with my problem, but something inside me told me to stay there for a little longer.

"What, you think we're friends now?"

He shrugged and wrote some completely random number on the board.

"We were more than that once, remember?"

Don't remind me.

"Well obviously we aren't like that anymore. We aren't even friends anymore, so don't even try it." I said, giving him a death glare. I really hated this kid. I can't believe I had ever dated that butthead. He still had the shiner Loki had given him on his eye, which made me chuckle. Drew didn't respond and started trying to solve the problem. I almost forgot how stupid he was sometimes. I sighed and shook my head, "It's wrong." He looked at me with a puzzled look on his childish face.

"Your problem, it's wrong. Carry the 2 instead of the 4."

Drew erased his numbers and did what I told him, getting the answer right. I headed back to my seat quickly, but I could faintly hear him whisper,

"Thanks."

I was too nice sometimes.

The rest of the school day passed with no problems. Not even in P.E., even though Drew was back. We won the game of basketball without any fights or arguments. I think everyone was just tired of fighting now, since it was pointless. After school, Loki and I went home and I started to pack excitedly. Loki watched me, very confused as to why I was so excited.

"I don't understand why you are so excited to see this woman."

"She's my best friend Loki! I haven't seen her in months and she's engaged now!"

He shrugged and sat down on the bed, looking at my drawings. "Have you drawn any currently?" he asked, and I shook my head. "Been busy…plus my dad doesn't like it when I draw. He said it makes women think that they can actually do something." I added, grabbing one of my best dresses for the trip. I was sure she would have a little party while we were there, so I wanted to be ready.

"You cannot be serious."

I smiled a little, "I am." I replied, kicking my shoes off and laying down on the bed where Loki was sitting. He shook his head and I could tell he was trying to contain his anger. "That man…" he whispered darkly, sighing and laying down beside me. We stared at the ceiling for a while, not sure what to talk about. I definitely did not want to talk about my father or school. After a while, I decided that Loki probably needed a nice shirt and tie.

"Get up loser, we're going shopping."

"Do we have to?" Loki whined like a little boy. I laughed and tried to pull him up, "Of course!" Loki let go of my hand, sending me to the floor. At first he looked panicked, like he hadn't meant to do that, but he calmed down when he saw I was laughing my ass off. After I managed to control my laughter, he helped me up and we went to the mall.

There was a nice suit and tie store that my dad always used to take me to when he needed clothes. We went inside and a thousand memories came back to me.

"Why do I need such fancy clothes?"

"Well, we'll probably be going to a party this weekend, so you have to look all nice."

I grabbed a dark suit coat and a white undershirt with black pants and fancy shiny shoes. I grinned as I handed it to him, "Go try this on." I commanded, shoving it in his arms. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Nope." Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow and cross my arms.

"Someone's being a little baby today!"

I giggled and tried to push him inside the dressing room. But he was stronger than me and I didn't even move him one inch. I huffed and pouted at him, pretending I was cross with him. Loki's face softened and he looked inside the dressing room. "If I try this on, can we get iced coffee afterwards?" he compromised.

I grinned and nodded, "Good plan."

He smiled and ran into the room like a little child.

I chuckled and waited a few minutes for him to come out. When he appeared in the doorway, I sat there, shocked. He looked like a high-class business man with a good reputation. I slowly got up and walked in a circle around him, even sneaking a peek at his butt. It looked v_ery _attractive in those pants.

"Does it look alright?"

"It looks great!"

I fixed the coat a little bit and smiled up at him, knowing that anyone would be crazy not to find him attractive. Loki gave me a small smile in return, his eyes locked on me. Usually I get very insecure when boys stare at me, but not with Loki. With him it was different.

"So will there be a lot of dancing at this party?"

"Only if you get drunk. Haven't you ever been to a party before?"

He shrugged as I tied his tie for him and buttoned his shirt. "I have, but not a mortal one. Are they much different from them?" Loki asked. "Well I have been to one of your parties, but I'm sure it isn't much different." I started, still checking him out a bit. "Do your parties have crazy drunk people doing stupid things?" I asked. Loki thought for a second before nodding his head.

"Then they are exactly the same."

He chuckled and I smiled up at his narrow face. "I bet you had loads of girls hanging on you all the time huh?" I joked, putting the final touches on his outfit. His face got a little hard and he shook his head slightly. "No, that was more my brother. I never had a date for those parties." This made me sad to think of Loki standing all alone at a party, talking and dancing with no one. How could anyone not want to be his date? He's a total babe!

I kicked myself in the leg for thinking that.

"Well, they must be pretty crazy up there if they didn't want to be your date to a party."

Loki's face turned back to normal and he gave me a small smile.

"Besides…you'll have a date for this one."

His face turned confused as I stepped back to look at him again.

"Me of course!"

**The kiss will most likely be next chapter: ) promise!Hope you're all enjoying the story! Love you all: ) I just got another idea for a Loki story last night while watching Sound of Music ahhahaha….can't wait to start it. But that wont be for a while; )**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Morgan P.O.V

_5,4,3,2,1…_

The bell finally rang and I literally jumped out of my seat and sprinted to my locker. This would be the first time I had seen Hailee since her engagement. I was so excited to see her and her new fiancé! Plus I could introduce her to Loki…which should be interesting. Speaking of Loki, he slipped up beside me, and smiled a little when he noticed the excited look in my face.

"You look very enthusiastic."

I grinned as I grabbed my backpack and slipped it on.

"You have no idea."

We literally ran all the way home and I quickly changed into something a little fancier. Not too fancy, but enough to make it look like I wasn't a hobo. Loki wore the same clothes he was before, since he said he didn't want to impress anyone. I chuckled as I grabbed the car keys, wanting to get their quickly. This used to be my mom's camaro, but since my dad didn't know it existed anymore, I used it once in a while. It was red with a black stripe down the middle, which I think impressed Loki.

"Is this your automobile?"

"It used to me my mom's, but yes, it's mine."

We hopped in and I sped down the road, my excitement getting the better of me. Loki must have been a little nervous because he was holding onto his seat and kept glancing over at me. "Do you mortals usually drive this fast?" he asked. I grinned and stepped on the gas a little more, making us going even faster.

"Only in Fast and Furious."

I forgot that Loki had never seen that movie, so I just waved it off and took a sharp turn right. After driving for about an hour without saying a word, Loki started up a conversation. "Morgan, have you ever did anything illegal?" Loki asked, looking at me curiously. I raised an eyebrow, "What, you wanna find some dirt on me or something?" I joked, trying to recall if I had did anything bad.

Loki gave me a mysterious look and shrugged.

"Just curious."

I thought for a minute, thinking of a few things I had done in my past.

"Well, I do drink once in a while."

"Is that not allowed?"

I smiled and nodded, "You're supposed to be 21. I'm only 17. I only do it when I'm having a terrible day though." I added quickly, not wanting him to think I was an alcoholic. The corners of his lips went up a little, "Interesting…I've been drinking since I was 11." I think my mouth dropped open a little when he informed me of this.

"You've been drinking since you were 11?!"

"Of course. Thor and I, when we were friends, snuck into the church one time and drank a whole bottle of red wine."

I stared at him for a second, not believing him.

"You're lying…"

He gave me a very devious smile.

"Think what you would like. We were discovered drunk and running around the church screaming nonsense things."

I started laughing and accidently swerved onto the other side of the road, causing someone to honk at me. "It was his fault!" I yelled, even though they could not hear me. Loki put his hands up a little and smiled, "What did I do? You're the one who went on the wrong side of the road!" he protested, causing me to giggle even more.

"You made me laugh!"

Loki didn't have anything to say against that, so I threw my hand up in triumph. He laughed and looked out the window like he had been doing the whole trip. I wonder what other bad things he had done. I thought of possible scenarios in my head, glancing over at him once in a while. Loki noticed and looked over at me.

"Why do you keep looking at me?"

I smiled a little bit, "Just trying to think of what bad things you've did."

Loki's face turned to stone when I said that. Maybe I shouldn't have said that, I thought, looking back to the road. "If I told you…" he started to say. "You would never look at me the same again." There was a certain look of fear and darkness in his eyes as he spoke. "And how do you think I look at you?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Well I would say…you find me strong, brave, daring, and charming…"

He had this cocky grin on his face as he listed the things that he thought I thought about him.

"Alright, I'll give you that. Go on."

"You know there is darkness in me, but you ignore it, which is good for me…I have a certain look in my eyes that lets you know how caring I can be, when I feel like it. You also find me extremely handsome and daydream about me when we're in that horrible place called school."

I laughed and shook my head at the god of mischief sitting beside me.

"Not to mention cocky, self centered…"

Loki chuckled a little as I added things to the list. I was just teasing him, I didn't really think he was cocky or arrogant. I nudge him playfully as we pulled into Hailee's driveway, "Just kidding, you're actually one of the nicest guys I know." I said, which made him frown. "Well that isn't good…I'll have to be meaner." Loki said as we got out of the car.

I laughed as I grabbed my bag from the back of the car.

"By the way, I don't daydream about you."

He grinned that cocky grin again as we walked up the stairs to the house.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night my dear Morgan."

I laughed nervously as I looked at the sky blue door. What if Hailee had changed since the last time I saw her? What if she didn't like Loki? What if she-

"Are you okay?"

"Just nervous. I haven't seen her in a long time."

Loki smiled and grabbed my hand a little and squeezed it. "It will be fine, I'm sure of it." He said confidently. I was thankful for him being here. He made me feel very sure of myself, not the usual insecure mess I usually was. His hand was cold, yet it felt pleasant on my skin. I shook out of my trance and rang the doorbell, aware of Loki staring at me.

A light haired girl opened the door and grinned at me.

"Hello stranger."

"Hailee!"

I squealed and jumped into her arms, hugging her tightly. She laughed and pushed me back so she could look at me. "God, you're even hotter than the last time I saw you!" Hailee laughed, playing with my hair a bit. I couldn't stop smiling as I looked her up and down. "So do you! Glad Logan hasn't changed anything!" I joked, giving her a wink. She shoved my shoulder playfully and hugged me again.

"It's so great to see you kiddo. You really should visit more often."

She noticed Loki standing there awkwardly and gave me a wink. "Who is this wonderful looking man?" she asked me. I smiled at Loki as he walked forward to shake Hailee's hand. "This is Loki. He's been staying with me for a while." I explained as Hailee watched his movements. "Wonderful to meet you Loki, you seem like a very nice boy." She laughed at the handshake. She wasn't really used to being formal, so it was a nice little refresher for her.

Loki P.O.V

Boy?

Did she really just call me a boy?

I was thousands of years older than her, she was in no position to call me a _boy. _I just kept smiling however, not wanting to say anything to make her upset. She seemed like one of those people who could beat the shit out of anyone if they messed with her. "So Morgan, when's the baby due?" Hailee asked Morgan. She hit her on the arm and laughed, "Shut up Hailee! We're not even dating." she explained, but I think the tough looking woman saw right through her.

"Uh huh, sure! Just let me know when the baby shower is."

Before Morgan could give her another whack, the man I had saw at the ice rink showed up behind Hailee. "Well look at you two kids playing! How adorable." He joked at Morgan, his hands on Hailee's waist. Wait…was this the man that she was engaged two? The two people that Morgan had been best friends with when they were in high school?

"Hey Logan! Oh, Loki, did I forget to mention that my two best friends ended up getting engaged?"

I smiled and observed Hailee and Logan.

"You forget to mention that."

Thank god I didn't have competition with him anymore. It could have turned out ugly. Logan laughed, "Come on in guys!" I followed Morgan inside and we set our bags down in the entry way. My back ached from sitting in that car for so long, but I walked with my chest out just like father taught me. I mean, Thor's father. There was another couple sitting in the living room that Morgan did not know, so we were introduced to them.

"This is Jake and Lily. Jake and Lily, this is my best friend Morgan and her friend Loki."

"That's an awesome name dude!"

I smiled evilly, "Thank you." I sat down beside Morgan as they started talking about the old times. There was music blasting loudly, so everyone was talking louder than usual. Morgan's eyes widened when a certain song came on the radio. "Remember this song! We hacked into the system during school and started playing this then everyone started grinding on each other and the teachers didn't know what to do!" She laughed as Hailee's and Logan's facial expression changed.

"I remember! Even Mrs. Howard and Mr. Keith were grinding! Logan I got suspended for a week!"

They were almost rolling on the floor laughing, while everyone else just kinda chuckled a little, not really getting the joke since they weren't there.

"Then Julie Hanson started singing it to the most popular guy at our school and he looked like he was ready to cry!"

Hailee started laughing even harder when Morgan did an imitation of the girl. She put her hands on her hips and did some weird thing where she puckered her lips out. It was making me squirm, to be honest. "Let me see your Pea-cock-cock!" Hailee was crying she was laughing so hard, and Logan wasn't close behind. Morgan smiled huge and sat back down, letting her friends recover.

I had never seen that smile before. Sure I had seen her joke around with the guys at school, but it was different now. These were her best friends that she had done crazy stuff with. The ones she had laughed with and cried with. They shared a closer relationship than Morgan did with those boys. There was a different energy in the room when they laughed together.

"So Morgan, tell us. How did you two meet?"

Morgan glanced over at me, silently asking me if she should tell the truth. "Well I'm not sure you want to hear that story…" she trailed off, making Hailee roll her eyes. "We want to hear!" Logan said, grinning. Morgan smiled a little and looked over at me.

"Fine…I was walking home from school one day and he-who-must-not-be-named and his friends started to attack me."

"Voldemort attacked you? I thought Harry killed him."

Morgan threw a pillow at Logan's head, missing by an inch. "Shut up, I'm telling a story! You know who it is." She said, leaning back beside me. Hailee's face turned to stone once she realized who Morgan was talking about. "Drew." She grumbled, swearing something under her breath. "Yeah. But anyway…I was just about to black out when all of them disappeared, and Loki appeared before me. He took me home and took care of me for a few days until I was back on my feet. He needed a place to stay so I repaid him by letting him." She finished. Morgan was a very good liar, I thought. Not a single person questioned that story.

"Aww that's adorable! The next time I see Drew I swear to God…"

Logan put his hand on Hailee's shoulder to calm her down. "Chill babe. We can both kill him." Morgan chuckled and our eyes locked on each other. Her straight teeth appeared as she smiled, and I gave her a smile in return. "So how long have you guys been together?" Lily asked us. Both of our faces turned red as we tried to explain that we weren't together.

"I-we-we're not-"

"Her and i…we're aren't…no…"

The smallish girl nodded, " Ohhhh I see." I noticed Logan and Hailee whisper something out of the corner of my eyes. What were they planning to do? I thought, not liking people talking about me unless it was in fear. Morgan noticed too and blushed even more, like she had heard what they said. We scooted away from each other a little bit to make things less awkward.

"We need to dance!"

Hailee threw back one of her drinks and stood up, turning the radio up even louder. She pulled Morgan and Logan up with her, and Lily and Jake followed. Morgan grinned at me and motioned for me to come over beside her. "Come on Loki!" Should I? I didn't know how these mortals danced, I didn't want to embarrass myself. She held out her hand to me and I noticed everyone was staring at me.

I sighed and took her hand.

"I'm going to regret this."

Morgan P.O.V

We danced until it was 1 in the morning.

Loki was a pretty good dancer, I had to admit. There weren't any slow songs or anything, but he did pretty well for not knowing any of our dances. Hailee made me change into my tight dress at about midnight, and Loki looked at me like I was a shiny toy. I think that was what Hailee planned. She could be a little sneak sometimes.

"Alright everyone! We're splitting up now and having a little girl time! You guys can go whatever you want, just don't disturb us!"

Hailee kissed Logan one more time before leading us girls up the stairs. Someone grabbed my arm and I turned around to see Loki standing there. "Can I talk to you quickly?" He asked quietly. I looked back at Hailee, who grinned and told us to take as much time as we need. Loki lead me to a lonely hallway and I leaned against the wall, wondering what he wanted to talk about.

"Are you having a good time?"

He smiled and nodded a bit, but he seemed distracted. You could still hear the music from the other room, and it happened to be Hailee's favorite slow song, a Thousand Years. "Would you like to dance Loki?" I asked, curtsying in front of him. Loki smirked and pulled me close to him. We weren't really dancing this time, just swinging our hips to the music.

"What's on your mind Loki? You look distracted."

He pursed his lips a little, then opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. I locked eyes with him and put my hand on his cheek. "You can tell me Loki." I said quietly, wanting him to know he could trust me. He spun me around once so I was facing him, our noses only inches apart.

"I don't know…I just…"

For the first time ever, I saw Loki struggle with his words. Usually he was so smooth and cool, but now he was just blubbering things. I chuckled a little, "Maybe you don't have to say it," I started, catching his attention. "Maybe you can just show me what you feel." I finished, looking deeply into his green eyes.

Loki stared at me for a second or two, then leaned his head in and kissed me.

**Ahhhhhhh my heart was pounding when I wrote this! That's how excited I was!: ) hahahahahha. This story brings me so much joy, like you have no idea. **

**Thanks for reading again: ) I really appreciate it!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Morgan P.O.V

He kissed me.

It was unlike anything I had ever felt before. There was a certain spark that ignited inside of me when his surprisingly soft lips connected with mine. It wasn't just your usual kiss like when you were young and it meant nothing. Loki's kiss felt different somehow…meaningful I guess you could say. His arms went around my waist, pulling me closer to him, deepening the kiss, but not so much it was suffocating. Was this really happening or was I just imagining it? I thought, really hoping it was real life.

Loki pulled away and looked into my eyes, trying to read my expression.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

I smiled at him to silence him, then looked down at the ground. He lifted my chin up to look at him. "What is it Morgan?" Loki asked. He sounded like an innocent little child when he said that, and I swore I felt my heart melt even more inside. "I just…I don't want to get hurt again." I said, barely audible. The last time I was in a relationship…it didn't end well. I don't want to feel like that again. Crying every night…trying not to let anyone notice how sad you were…I wanted to be happy. I don't want to be a stupid little crybaby anymore.

Loki took my hand and traced his thumb across it gently. His deep, sea-green eyes peered into mine as he spoke fluidly.

"I swear to you Morgan…I will _never _hurt you. Ever. And when I swear something, I mean it. You don't have to worry."

Something inside me told me he was telling the truth. This made me smile like I had never smiled before. My heart was beating faster than I ever imagined. I wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling his soft, smooth hair. Loki's large hand slid up to my cheek, stroking it softly, his lips in a small smile. I didn't know where this was gunna go, but I did know that I would _never _forget it. He was just about to kiss me again when Logan yelled from the other room.

"Loki, you coming?!"

"He'll be there in a second!"

Loki groaned and I giggled, hugging him around the waist tightly.

Had I finally found someone?

Would he be the only person who didn't leave me?

My mind was spinning, but I ignored it and smiled up at Loki. "Talk later?" he asked quietly. I nodded and he gently kissed me on the forehead like a true gentleman. "Have a good night Morgan." His perfect smile made my whole body shiver. I let go of him and felt his eyes on me as I walked up the stairs and into Hailee's room, where I was greeted by excited screams.

Loki P.O.V

I shouldn't have promised that.

I knew I couldn't keep that promise but I still swore on it.

This was all I was thinking as the guys joked around and drunk beer. I smiled every once in a while, but I really did not care whether they thought I was a silent weirdo. I could kill them in a second if I wanted to. I shook my head at myself and rubbed my temples, a headache starting to form from all this internal discussions I was having with myself.

Of course, I knew I would never physically harm her…but I knew I would have to leave soon. That would kill her inside. It would kill me more than it would kill her, this I knew. I had never loved anyone besides myself and a few selective people, much less a mortal girl. Deep inside, I knew it would be the hardest thing I have ever done; leaving her. Literally, it would cause me physical pain.

I told her I wouldn't hurt her.

This was really starting to bug me, so I took one of the beer cups and chugged it down. Logan and Jake laughed and chugged down their own, getting even drunker than they were before. "I had better be getting to sleep." I announced, although I don't think they heard me. They were too busy laughing at some stupid thing on the television. I sighed and walked to my room, shutting the door behind me.

This girl would be the death of me.

The way she walked, the way she talked, even the way she said my name. It all drove me insane. And the way she looked in that dress tonight…there were so many things I wanted to tell her, but I just didn't know how. I didn't know what mortals considered complements. Her coffee brown hair laying on her tanned skin…her perfect white teeth and slim jaw bones…it was all too much. Of course there was pretty girls in Asgard, but none that compared to her.

But it would all be over soon.

And it killed me a thousand times inside.

**The next morning….**

It was a restless night.

I tossed and turned and thought all night long. No wonder everyone looked at me weird when I walked into the kitchen in the morning. All the women were still wearing their clothes from last night, so I assumed they didn't sleep at all either. Logan and Jake were there also, but laying on the couch icing their heads.

"Good morning Loki! Would you like some pancakes?"

"I would love some, thank you."

I saw Hailee wink at Morgan as she turned back around to face the stove. Morgan just smiled and glanced over at me, and her eyes said it all. I quickly walked over to her and stood beside where she was sitting on the counter, her dress pulled up a little more than it had been last night. "Did you sleep well? That if, you even slept." I inquired, smiling at her. Her face was smeared with makeup, but she was still beautiful.

"Wonderful…for the half hour that I slept."

I laughed and brushed my hand against hers as I jumped up on the counter with her. (not on accident, of course;) Her face blushed red as she looked down, not able to look at me. Had she changed her mind? I thought back to last night when I kissed her. The kiss was like a dream almost. It was perfect, everything I had imagined. Her lips were soft and went together perfectly with mine. I got this really good feeling inside of me that I had never ever felt before.

I wish I felt like that all the time.

I wish I could kiss Morgan all the time.

"By the way, you look beautiful this morning."

Morgan smiled that adorable shy smile of hers and opened her mouth to say something back.

"Pancakes are ready!"

Everyone cheered and ran to the table happily, grabbing their pancakes and basically shoving them into their mouths. Morgan and I calmly walked to the table and got our pancakes, eating them quickly without a word. Hailee noticed and shoved my arm playfully, "How are you on this gorgeous morning Loki?" she asked. I gave her a smile and glanced at Morgan, who was watching me. "I am wonderful, thanks. How are you?" I replied, putting a bite of pancake in my mouth.

"I am great! Speaking of great…Logan and I have some news for you guys."

Hearing this, everyone shut up and watched Logan come behind Hailee and put his hands on her shoulders. Hailee smiled up at him, then looked at everyone at the table.

"I'm pregnant."

Morgan's mouth turned into a huge smile as she ran over to hug her best friends. She was almost crying as she whispered something that looked like "Congratulations" in her ear. Hailee hugged her tightly and cried tears of joy. I felt a little awkward just sitting there, so I went over and congratulated Logan. "Thanks man." He said, grinning huge. A baby…it was a little strange to me that something living could be inside a woman. It just creeped me out I guess.

"Loki?"

I heard a soft voice behind me and turned around to see Morgan standing there.

"Can we talk?"

I nodded and followed her up the stairs to the room where she must have slept in last night. She closed the door, then turned to me with a small smile on her face. "How did you sleep last night?" Morgan asked causally. I sat down on the bed and shrugged, "I was too busy thinking to sleep." I confessed as she sat down beside me.

She smiled and nodded, not really saying anything else.

Just do it Loki, tell her how you feel about her!

I swallowed and faced her, trying to be brave. Why did I have such trouble talking to her about my feelings? I grumbled on the inside. "Morgan, can I say something?" I asked. She nodded slowly, and I could hear her heart beating fast. Mine was beating faster though. I thought I was having a heart attack or something. Our eyes connected and I swallowed my fear and started to speak.

"Morgan. I want you to know that I have never felt like this about anyone before in my whole life. Most of the time it has just been me that I thought of. I care for you Morgan. Unlike anyone else in any universe. Your kindness, your ability to stand up for people, the way you laugh…and your immense beauty…it astounds me. I have never…I cannot think of where I would be right now without you. You have showed me so many things that I had never discovered before, and for that I thank you."

I stopped to see her expression; there were tears in her eyes.

I continued.

"Morgan…I can understand if you don't want this to go any further. I am a…monster. I am the god of mischief…I lie…I don't let you know everything about me…I get it. I will never be perfect like everyone expects me to be…but I am okay with that now. Because you have taught me something that I can't yet explain well. However….if you choose to be with me…I will promise you that I will try my very hardest to make you happy. I will do a_nything _to make you well."

I paused to choke down my own tears, a fear inside me rising up that she would not accept my offer. I would be alone forever. Never falling in love again, never be happy…

"I just wanted you to know that."

Tears were streaming down her face now, and I had to look away because it hurt me so much to see her cry. Crying meant weakness, so I would not allow myself to cry.

A single tear slipped down on my cheek as I thought this.

A soft hand lightly pushed my face back so I was facing Morgan. It was not pain in her eyes; it was happiness mixed with relief. "Loki…I am so in love with you." My heart sped up faster and I stopped crying and stared over at her beautiful face. She was blushing a tad, but I don't think she minded. "I admit it. I have been in love with you since the day I met you. I don't ever want to lose you, even though I know one day you will leave. I _want _to be with you Loki." She finished, wiping my tear away.

At her final words, I leaned forward and kissed her.

I thought the first kiss was wonderful before…but now it was just 10 times better. Love I think is the word. There was so much love between the two of us that it was almost overbearing. Neither of us wanted this feeling to end however, so we didn't stop. I grabbed her waist and pulled her was close as I could get her without crushing her. Our lips moved in rhythm together almost musically. There were no more tears, no more fear.

Just love.

I lifted her up and spun her around in my arms, causing her to laugh and for the kiss to break.

I didn't mind though.

I smiled up at this beautiful girl, watching her smile shine down on me. I said something I thought I would never say to anyone ever again.

"I love you Morgan."

The words slid off my lips like honey, and her smile was priceless as she kissed my cheek softly.

"I love you too Loki."

**: ) YAY! Hahahaha…I have my first basketball practice today: ( I really don't like being around all those little brats…but oh well. At least I have my friends!**

**GO LOKI**


	15. Chapter 15

**One of the reviews asked why I named this story Dark Horse. Well, I guess I don't really have a good answer except I really like that song and it reminded me of Loki! Caus he is just so…dark hahaha. It's a terrible reason but oh well hahahaha.**

Chapter 15

Morgan P.O.V

Who knew I could love again?

I sure didn't. In fact, I told myself a few years ago that I would never fall in love again. Look how that worked out! Loki slid his hand into mine as we walked down the hallway to where everyone else was watching tv and talking. Hailee started cheering as we walked in and Logan threw his hands up in the air and shouted, "I win!" as Jake handed him twenty bucks.

"You guys betted on us?!"

"No…why would you think that?"

We all laughed and I felt the blood rush to my face as I took a seat by Hailee, who was grinning like crazy. "I soooo saw it coming." She said, playfully hitting me in the arm. I smiled and shoved her back, "Nuh uh!" I disagreed. I saw Loki smiling a little out of the corner of my eye, which made me relax a bit. He didn't at all seemed to be embarrassed. I guess it was a Asgardian thing.

"Loki, before t_his," _Logan motioned to our hands. "Go's any further, we need to talk." He said, standing up and motioning Hailee and Loki to the kitchen. Oh no, I though, they're going to scare him away. Or else they would piss Loki off and he would kill them! I panicked on the inside, stuck in my spot, unable to say or do anything. His soft hand let go of my dry, disgusting hand and he gave me an encouraging smile as he walked to the kitchen.

"It will be fine Morgan."

I smiled in return and watched them disappear into the kitchen. Jake was grinning at me, so I turned the TV to Teen Wolf and tried to distract myself. Although watching Tyler Hoechlin working out was pretty distracting, my mind was still elsewhere. I was in love with Loki. My brain was spinning around, trying to decide if this was a wise feeling. Of course, love is a stupid feeling…but at the same time, it is the most wonderful emotion you could ever feel.

Love really is terrible/perfect.

I sighed and turned Teen Wolf up louder, hoping to drown out my thoughts. The few minutes they were gone felt like an eternity. Jake laughed at me as I started to fidget with the zipper on my jacket. "Chill Morgan! It's not like they're gunna kill each other." I swallowed at the thought of that. It was very ridiculous to think that they would kill each other over some stupid girl like me but you never know. Some people surprise you. (Cough, Drew, Cough.)

I felt my heart slow down when they came back in the room, all unharmed.

"Glad you guys are back, little miss panic was freaking out over here!"

Loki smiled at me and sat down next to me, putting his hand on mine to calm me down.

"Everything is alright my dear."

Hearing his smooth words, I let my head stop spinning and smiled up at him.

Loki P.O.V

"Alright buddy, let's lay down the rules here."

Logan and Hailee made me sit down on a chair while they gave me the "talk". They both had very serious looks on their faces as they told me the rules of being in a relationship with their best friend. "First things first: You break her heart, we kick your ass, alright?" Hailee said, her face very straight. I would never dream of breaking Morgan's heart. It already had been broken so many times, I would kill myself if I let it happen again.

"I would never-"

"Shush. You treat her like a woman, not a girl. Got it? She needs someone to protect her and keep her sane, which has been a problem a few times. Give her flowers, give her love, give her everything."

Looking at her, I would never have expected that she had a serious side. Logan nodded in agreement with her, "You don't chase after other girls. That is a huge thing. Sure, there may be prettier, smarter girls out their…but none of them even come close to Morgan. She's very special to us, and she better be special to you. And of course, she _can _live without you, so if you don't plan to stick around, just don't let this go any further alright? The longer you drag it out, the more it will hurt her. Do _not _say you love her if you don't mean it." I thought I had never seen a face more serious than my father when he was mad…but I was wrong.

"Loki? Just don't…leave okay? Morgan has had so many people leave her alone in her life. Just promise me that alright?"

I could not promise this, I knew. But what did I do? Promised her. I can be so ignorant sometimes.

I stood up so I could look them both in the eyes, very seriously. "I promise you two, I will not harm her. I have seen her in her fragile state and I do not want her to be like that ever again. I will protect her, and I will certainly not be tempted by other women. I know that you two are very protective of her, and I will try to do the same without suffocating her." I told them, being very polite, which was something I didn't do very often.

"I promise you…no harm will come to her."

Why must I lie so?!

I kicked myself a thousand times in my head as Hailee and Logan smiled at me. They seemed satisfied with my words as they motioned for us to go back out to the living room.

Morgan P.O.V

"Excuse me, I must use the restroom."

Loki walked out of the room quickly and I immediately turned to Logan and Hailee. "You better have not scared him away. If he jumps out the window and leaves, I blame you." I said. They grinned at each other, "We weren't that scary, were we?" Hailee said, making me grumble. They laughed and started talking about other things, forgetting about the whole thing.

My mind started spinning again.

I told myself I would fall in love again…

But how could you not fall in love with someone like that? Mysterious, handsome, kind (most of the time at least). Not to mention the way he looks at me with those sparkling emerald eyes when he tries to comfort me. The way words roll out of his mouth so fluently and cool. His deep voice when he's angry at something…his surprisingly accurate dance moves…his cold, but soft hands touching your face…the list could go on and on.

That was why I was in love with him.

He thought he was a monster. I thought he was a beautiful, strong, and independent man. He thought he should not be forgiven, while I see him as someone who should always deserve a second chance. I disagreed about most of the things he said about himself, but I could not change his mind. We'd have to work on that. I sighed, slightly happy, slightly confused.

Loki.

Loki, my beautiful monster.

Loki P.O.V

The cold water felt nice on my cold face.

I tried to wake myself up, slightly hoping this was all a dream. I cursed myself a thousand times for falling in love with a mortal…but I knew I could not undo all of this. Those feelings I had for her…those wonderfully happy feelings…they would stick forever. That is what kills me.

"Loki?"

I froze at the sound of a deep, familiar voice I had grown to despise.

"Thor?"

His huge body shoved its way through the window, and I backed up against the sink. "What are you doing here?" I hissed, not wanting everyone in the living room to hear us. Thor frowned slightly, clutching his hammer tightly, ready for me to attack him at any second. "I came to bring you home." He answered. I rolled my eyes; I was not even his real brother. I was a disgrace, a stolen relic from a frozen wasteland. We may have thousands of memories together, but that does not mean we are friends. Not after everything that has happened.

"Why? So you can send me to prison for what I did to New York? May I remind you it was you who hit me with your hammer when I was annoying you on the way back to Asgard."

Thor sighed and took a step forward.

"Come home Loki…maybe I can convince father-"

I grew angry at him talking. "_Your _father." I reminded him, getting annoyed. "Do you think I care what that old bat thinks of me? Do you not think I know that I am disliked by everyone? Do you-"

"The girl."

I stopped when he mentioned Morgan. How could he possibly know about her?

"What?"

Thor looked up at me with stormy eyes. "The girl you fell in love with while down here. She does not seem to dislike you." That stupid little gate keeper. He must have spied on me while I was down here. I thought he could not see me? I thought, my brain spinning. How much had they seen? Did they think I was going to harm her? Or everyone in the city? I can see why they would think that…but anyway.

"She does not concern you."

"I know what love looks like Loki…even thought I have never seen it in your eyes before, I see it now. You are in love with the mortal."

I gripped my hands in fists, getting very angry at how he fit all this together. "There is nothing in my eyes but hatred for this wretched planet and everyone on our home land Asgard. I cannot trust anyone but myself. You do not understand me like you used to brother…our time has passed."

Thor got an upset and sad look on his tan face. I know my words had hurt him, but I still looked at him the same that I had been the whole time. "This is not about us Loki. This is about you and planning to destroy yet another city in this world. What have they done to you? Are you really that desperate for power to show father how strong you are? How right you are for the throne?" Thor argued, getting closer and closer to me.

Anger boiled up inside of me, but I knew I could not fight with him here.

"Come home Loki and leave these poor mortals alone. Come home."

I glared at him and took another step back, away from my brother.

"Do you really find me that terrible? Maybe I was not planning to destroy their home or killing them one by one! Did you think about that? Did you ever think that maybe I was just preparing myself for the day we would meet again? Saving my energy for the day you arrived at Morgan's front door to kill me. She has been kinder to me than anyone has e_ver _been! Maybe I just wanted someone to care for me and be there for me, like none of you e_ver were!" _I almost yelled, my voice rising. I had not been this upset in a long time, so it almost felt like a new feeling. And not a good one, I must add. Thor looked taken aback by my speech. I did not think he expected something remotely good from me, his brother he had grown up with.

"I care for you brother! That is why you must come home and let these people be! Did you ever think about how this might affect that girl? She is in love with you Loki. She expects you to stay! Do you care about anyone's feelings except your own?!"

I stepped forward, inches away from his face, a deathly serious look on my face.

"I have a_lways _cared."

Thor and I stared each other dead in the eyes, neither saying a word. If I let him speak again, I would most likely explode, so I turned around and headed towards the door.

"Come back in 2 days time Thor. Then perhaps I will have a plan thought out."

I opened the door, and didn't look back.

As I walked down the shadow filled hallway, I cursed myself for the mistake that could cost myself and everyone around me their lives.

The one mistake I wish I could take back, but wish it would last forever.

Falling in love with Morgan. It killed me to think it, but deep inside my cold heart, I knew it to be true.

When I was little, we were told that every person has a fatal flaw. I now knew what mine was:

Falling in love.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-

Morgan's P.O.V

Loki was pretty quiet on the way back.

I knew something was on his mind, but I got a feeling he didn't want to talk about it. We stayed for another day at Hailee's but I barley talked to him at all…which made me a little sad. I didn't say anything however, because there could be something terribly wrong and I would just be a bitch if I was complaining about something that silly.

"Hate that song…hate that song…"

All the songs on the radio were either really depressing or really annoying. I hit the radio a couple of times and finally a good song came on. It was one of my favorite Lady Gaga songs, Just Dance. I smiled and glanced over at Loki, who was looking out the window, watching the leaves fall of the trees. "What's on your mind?" I asked finally, not being able to take his silence anymore.

He looked over and shook his head. "Nothing." If I had just met Loki, I wouldn't know that he was lying. But I _did _know Loki, and I knew he was lying by the look in his eyes. I rolled my eyes and looked back to the road, "Loki, I know when you're lying, you know that right?" I informed him. He just shrugged and changed the station on the radio.

"Hey! I like that song!"

Loki looked at me weird and turned it to one of the stupid country stations, and there happened to be a sad song playing. I wasn't in a sad mood, so I did not want to listen to sad music. "Why don't you like sad songs?" Loki asked me, peering over. "Well, I do, when I'm in a sad mood. I'm not in a sad mood so I can't listen to sad music or else I'll get sad." I explained to him. Was all they had sad songs at Asgard or something? I wondered.

"What's wrong with being sad?"

What kind of question was that? I thought inside my head. I was gunna get us in an accident if I kept looking over at him and arguing. "Why would you want to be sad all the time?" I questioned back, glancing over at him again. "You can't just go living your life being sad all the time. Once you get in that, you can never get out, ya know what I mean?" I asked him, straightening the car out since I swerved a bit. Loki's face softened a bit, which I was glad for. I hated it when he was upset or angry. It scared me a little.

"Once you're in that dark place…that depressed state…it's almost impossible to get out. You don't ever want to be there alright?"

I was serious. I did not want Loki getting all sad on me. Things were so good; I couldn't handle that sudden change. He had a sorry look on his face when I looked back at him. "You got out." He said, almost making me slam on the brakes. I felt my heart rate speed up and I turned the radio down so I could hear him. "What?" I asked, wondering if I had heard him right.

"You were depressed remember? You told me once. You got out of that cold, dark, lonely place."

I swallowed, the memories of those dark days flashing in my mind. Those were terrible days. The sad songs, the sad poems, the sad everything. Everything I looked at made me upset back then. There was just too many memories wherever I looked. Loki was watching me, waiting for my reply to his words. "Well…yeah, but most people can't do that." I struggled to find the right words to say. I had a bad feeling that this conversation was just beginning.

Loki P.O.V

"You didn't tell me your mother was pregnant."

I knew I shouldn't have said that. Morgan's eyes got wide with fear as she jerked her head over to look at me. Her face was filled with regret and pain, and I regretted saying that. I really am undeserving of the throne, I yelled to myself. You are a terrible, dishonorable, and vile monster. "I'm sorry, I didn't-" She put her hand up to silence me, so I shut my mouth. I heard her heart beating rapidly, and it hurt me to know that I had hurt her by saying such a thing.

"You would have found out sooner or later."

Morgan nearly choked those words out, there were tears in her eyes and a lump in her throat. "My mother was pregnant when the fire broke out." She explained quickly. You could almost feel the pain rolling out of her voice, which was causing me pain. Why did I do this? Why did I make people feel bad? I thought to myself, jumbling things in my head, trying to find something to say. Morgan did something that surprised me; she looked over at me, and smiled.

I continue to find out these wonderful things about this amazing woman.

"But it's okay now Loki. Don't worry about me…I've gotten over it. Mostly. I can't let my past dominate my future; I won't go anywhere in life if I let that keep affecting me. Sometimes it's okay to move on…besides, I know that's what she would want me to do."

"She should be incredibly proud of you."

I gave her a small smile and she smiled back at me.

Everything was okay for a split second.

Before I could open my mouth to say anything else, glass was everywhere and a loud screeching noise was heard. I had enough time to glance out the window to see the other car colliding with ours. My first reaction was to grab for Morgan and hold her close to me. As the car started to fall apart around me, I reached and grabbed for anything of Morgan's. Her arm, her leg, whatever it took to get her close to me. I felt a sharp pain in my side, but I ignored it and opened my eyes to try to search for the girl I had fallen in love with.

The car turned over and over again, until finally, it was silent.

"Morgan! Where are you?!"

I heard coughing and I tried to turn my body to see where it was coming from. The driver's seat was shoved between two other objects that were unknown to me. "Morgan, can you hear me love?" I asked again, hoping to get a response. The coughing was distant now, and I realized it wasn't coming from inside the car. Blood trickled down my face and side, but I ignored it and shoved my way out of the car.

I stood up, looking desperately for a_ny _sign of Morgan.

The coughing was clearer now, and I saw a body lying in the grass a couple feet away from the car. "Morgan? Morgan!" I yelled loudly, flipping her over to see if she had any injuries. "Loki…" I heard in a very silent whisper. She was still alive! I cupped her face in my hands, telling her to keep her eyes on me. She didn't appear to have any injuries that I could see, but I knew something was wrong.

"Where are you hurt? Morgan, look at me."

Her eyes fluttered open a bit and her usual bright, happy eyes were now glazed over and tired looking. "Are you hurt anywhere?" I repeated, hoping to Odin she was alright. I would never forgive myself if she died. It was _my _fault; I started that conversation, I caused this all. I told myself to shut up and focus on Morgan, who was starting to speak.

"My…my back…and…m-my head…"

I noticed blood falling from the back of her head, and I very gently lifted it up to inspect the wound.

I didn't know what these mortals considered bad, but in Asgard, this was _very _bad. Her skull was almost visible as the skin was nearly completely ripped off in that area. I took a sharp breath and noticed Morgan's breathing was getting slower and slower.

"Hey, listen to my voice okay? You're going to be okay, I promise!"

Her eyes were closing and her breath was decreasing by the second. I was struggling to compose myself now, my eyes filling up with tears and my voice starting to crack, but I knew I must not let it show. I had to let her know everything was okay.

"Morgan…please…don't close your eyes."

I held her close to me as her eyes closed and her chest stopped moving.

**Ahhhh sorry this was so short, I had bball, homework, and conformation. I'm a pretty busy girl! Hahaha, thanks for reading again! I cannot say it enough!: ) Also, I am continuing my Derek Hale love story, so I hope you can glance at that if you have time! It's one of my favorite stories that I had to stop writing because I was too busy: / THANKSSSSSS: )**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-

Loki P.O.V

I had never been so scared in my entire life.

Morgan had surgery a few hours before, but she still hadn't woken up yet, and I was getting worried. These stupid mortal doctors were almost as stupid as Thor said they were. The old man said it would be about 5 hours before she woke up, and it was now 5 hours and 2 minutes. Who lies like that?! I put my face in my hands for about the thousandth time that night, reliving the shattering glass, the screeching.

_Please, please wake up._

I should have left with Thor, I screamed in my head as I bit down on my bottom lip. If I would have just left with him, things wouldn't be like this. Morgan wouldn't be sitting in this hospital bed right now. "Sir, would you like some coffee?" a woman in a white uniform asked me. I glared at her, "Does it look like I want any?" I spit back, motioning her away. _Wake up. Wake up my love._

Just as I said this in my head, Morgan's hand moved a bit, and I nearly jumped out of my seat. Her beautiful eyes opened, and she glanced around the room, adjusting to the light. "Loki…" she whispered, looking over at me. My heart was beating quickly as I grabbed her hand and kissed her head ever so gently. "Yes, it's me Morgan. You're okay now." I said soothingly, stroking her hair.

Her smile was the greatest thing had I seen in a long time.

"What…what happened?"

I swallowed, not wanting to tell her that I had caused her to get in a car crash. "Well…we got into a car accident and you just got done with surgery a while ago." I explained, leaving out the part about it being my fault. "W-what time is it?" Morgan asked, trying to sit up. She winced in pain and I jumped up and helped her lie back down. "Wouldn't do that just yet." I said, pulling up her covers to her shoulders. She gave me a small smile and closed her eyes, which worried me .

"Please don't close your eyes."

She chuckled and opened her eyes, making me feel guilty. Why was I such a selfish bastard sometimes? She needed her rest if she wanted to go home soon, and I was just keeping her to myself because I was worried. Stupid. I cursed myself under my breath and shook my head. "Never mind, that was stupid of me. Go back to sleep and get some rest; we'll talk in the morning." I said, giving her a smile. A nurse opened the door and was about to say something, but I didn't give her the chance.

I slammed the door right in her face using only my mind, surprising Morgan a little. I had forgotten that she wasn't used to magic being around. "How did you do that?" she asked sleepily. I shrugged, "Concentrated power of will." I replied, causing her to laugh a bit. It was the best sound I have ever heard, and I was glad I was able to hear that again.

Morgan winced when she laughed, and I immediately felt bad again. I frowned as she closed her eyes for a second, apparently not wanting to complain about the pain. "Does it hurt?" I asked her very quietly. She squeezed my hand tightly, and I took that as a yes. I looked at the marble white floor, ashamed of myself. Everywhere I go I ruin things. I cause people pain. Was there not a place in any universe that I didn't ruin everything?! "I am deeply sorry Morgan. This was all my fault…if I hadn't said that ignorant thing…none of this would have happened." I said, getting up and pacing around her bed.

"Loki, don't you ever think that this was your fault."

"But it is! Everything is always my fault!"

Morgan P.O.V

"No it is-"

I felt a very painful sharp pain in my back and I bit my lip to stop from saying anything. Be tough, I told myself, not wanting Loki to see me this weak. Then again, he had seen me have one of my nightmares. His dark face softened a bit, but he still had a shadowy look in his cloudy eyes. "Not everything is your fault." I coughed out, not wanting to blame himself for anything else. Loki had enough regret in his life from what I could figure out, so I didn't want him to have anymore.

The scary look in his eyes came out again, and he started to grip his fists very tightly.

"You don't know that."

"Loki-"

"No Morgan. How do you know that- global warming- isn't my fault? Maybe I destroyed some universe near Asgard and it sent down all this heat to your world. What if I sent down a slave to help your world go insane? What if he killed that man that was apparently the greatest president ever?! You have no right saying that it _isn't _my fault!"

I was getting angry now, and I didn't like to be angry. I had no _right? _Maybe he was stupid like I thought. Loki couldn't possibly be responsible for every single bad thing that has happened in my world. He knew it too, but he just wanted to make it seem like he was a bad person. But I knew better. I knew he wasn't all bad. He couldn't be.

"I have no _right? _Loki, you are not bad! People have told you your whole life how much of a failure you are, how you will never get the throne because of your lack of heroism or strength. Well they didn't tell you all the wonderful things about yourself! Your courage, your power, your ability to care for people even when everyone thinks you only care about yourself! I could name an entire list of things Loki."

I stood up now, ignoring the horrendous pain burning in my lower back. I was right up in Loki's face now, my voice going as loud as it could without cracking. "Loki, take it from someone who has been beaten up, criticized, laughed at, and embarrassed in front of the whole school; I know bad. I know that feeling you get when you feel like there isn't a person in the world who thinks you're worth anything. I learned one thing from all these experiences…you wanna know what it is?"

The tears streaming down his face told me he wanted to know.

I held his face in my hands and get inches away from his face.

"Everyone was created for a _reason, _Loki. There are going to be people who put you down and make you feel like everything is your fault, but you know what? They're gunna be gone someday…but there will _always _be someone beside you to pick you back up again. Always."

I stared into his tearful green eyes, then pulled him into a tight hug, even though it caused me very much pain. I had tears running down my face now, and I quickly wiped them away, not wanting anyone to think there were _two _insane people crying in an empty room. I don't know how long we stayed there hugging each other. It must have been a long time though, because a nurse knocked on the door, demanding to be let in.

Loki pulled the shade down so we couldn't see her face, making me giggle a bit. Which of course, was greeted by pain afterwards. He wasn't smiling like I would have liked, but he no longer had that scary, shadowy look in his eyes. Loki didn't say anything; he just looked. His look said it all…that he was okay.

For now at least.

"OPEN THIS DOOR IMMEDIATELY. "

Loki sighed and snapped his fingers, opening the door and letting the nurses rush in.

THOR P.O.V

"Father, please!"

Odin walked around and sat down in his throne with a frown on his face.

"No, after what he did to New York…and not to mention here…you must bring him back at once, not in 2 days time." He argued, shaking his head. I walked over to him, pleading on my knees. "Father…I have seen and talked to Loki. He has fallen in _love _with a mortal girl. I could see it in his eyes when he spoke of her. He has a plan he told me he would come willingly if I came back in two mortal days. Please give him until then and do not make me force him to return with me." I pleaded.

My father stared at me, than looked at mother, who simply looked like she didn't know what to do. I know it couldn't be up to her since she loved both Loki and I equally. I stood up, pacing around the room. If father didn't agree to Loki's deal, I would be forced to go back to Earth and drag him home. He would most definitely not like that.

"You know him father…you know he will not go peacefully if we force him to come home."

Odin sighed, knowing I was right. If anyone knew Loki, it was me, and I knew he would not come very peacefully if we did not agree to his plan. "What if your brother is just planning some kind of attack on the Earth? Who will be to blame than?" he asked me. "I will take the blame father," I started, slowing my pace. "I know Loki…well I did at least. He could possibly take out the entire town he is staying at. Then maybe the entire world…but maybe I could go down to Earth and watch him from a distance to make sure he doesn't do anything." I suggested. I could manage to keep an eyes on him for a few days.

Odin sighed, knowing he could not argue with me, his heir.

"Oh very well. But if you do not bring him home…there will be consequences for the both of you."

I gave him a small smile and bowed.

"Thank you father…and trust me, I will not let him out of my sight…not after what he did."

He nodded and he and mother went back to their chambers, retiring for the night. I very slowly walked back to my room, pondering my thoughts. Maybe I could visit Jane for an hour or ten…I hadn't seen her since New York, so she was probably getting worried like she did last time. Oh how I missed Jane…oh how I missed my dear brother…

I had to get him home.

But I couldn't…

Surely he would be severely punished, and I couldn't let that happen. I closed my door and paced around the room, wondering what I could do to let Loki be unpunished. I missed talking to him. I missed his sarcastic remarks, his annoyed faces when someone he hated was rambling. Of course, I was still greatly upset with him for everything he has done. But he was still my brother, no matter what.

I had to get him home.

And I had to get him out.

**I've been super busy lately! Yeeeesh. Life is going too fast!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Loki P.O.V

By the time Morgan was allowed out of the hospital, it was Monday.

She was determined to go to school too, and there was no way I could convince her not to. "I don't want them to think I'm weak." She kept saying whenever I asked her why. Once I realized I couldn't stop her, I helped her in the car and we started driving towards the school. It was pretty early in the morning, and I was tired from staying up all night worrying about her.

"How are you feeling?"

I had asked her a thousand times already, but I just wanted to make sure she was okay. Morgan smiled over at me, "I'm fine Loki, really!" she replied. I nodded and looked out the window, noticing it wasn't as windy as it was a few days before. The entire time we were at the hospital, I was very anxious, because I was expecting Thor to come and take me home. But he never showed up. So now I was worried he would just appear from the sky and rip me away from the only person I had ever loved.

LoveI was in love with Morgan.

How could I tell her how I feel? I asked myself, glancing over at her. No matter how many cuts and bruises she had on her face, she was still the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on. Surely she wouldn't feel the same way…I mean, I was a terrible person…or so I thought before. Morgan now had me convinced I was a good person. Was I a good person?

Shaking that thought from my head, I got back to telling Morgan how I feel. Should I tell her a romantic way, or should I just say it? I don't have enough time to think about this very hard, since Thor might pop out any minute. That was what I was worried about most. Thor would come before I could confess my true feelings to Morgan. I must do it fast.

"Why don't you sleep Loki? You look awfully tired."

I was tired, but I didn't want to sleep. I wanted to savor every second I was with her.

"I am, but don't worry about me."

Morgan smile and took a sip from her iced coffee that I had picked up for her. "But I _do _worry about you Loki. I don't want you to be tired for the dance tonight." I raised an eyebrow at her, wondering if she was actually planning to go in her condition. "You're not actually planning to go, are you?" I asked very seriously. She nodded, "I have to sing at it, plus I promised you I would be your date." She smiled, glancing over at me.

"But your condition-"

"I'll be fine Loki, seriously! I've went to school in bad shape before, I know how to deal."

I studied her for a second, realizing she was dead serious. I opened my mouth to protest, but then I realized that we probably did not have much time left with each other. "Alright." I said finally, looking back out the window. Morgan clapped her hands and that was the last we spoke in the car. I helped her out of the car when we got to the school, even though she said she could do it by herself. I wasn't taking any chances with her getting hurt even worse. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I wrapped my arm around her waist while I asked her, wanting her to be close to me. Morgan stared into my eyes and nodded slowly, apparently lost for words.

"Don't be scared of those people, I won't let them hurt you."

I kissed her quickly, tasting that sweetness on her soft lips. Our hearts were both pounding loudly, I felt, and I broke the kiss before I could think anymore about it. This was going to hurt like nothing else I had ever felt. Leaving her…it would be almost impossible. I smiled down at her confidently and opened the door.

We walked down the hallway with only a few people asking her what happened. She explained to them she had gotten into a car wreck and then we were on our way. We managed to make it to our lockers, quickly grabbed our books and went to our first class. John and the rest of his friends looked very concerned when we walked in, and they immediately ran to her.

"Are you alright?"

"What happened?"

"Does it hurt?"

Morgan just smiled and calmly told them what happened, and told them she was fine. "You're still going to the dance right? You're supposed to sing, remember?" John asked her. Morgan glanced over at me, "Yeah, I'm still going…and Loki is going to be my escort." She informed them, making their mouths drop open and look at me. "Really?!" John asked excitedly, looking at me.

I nodded and gave them a little smile, "Yes." I didn't know what else to say, since the rest of the boys looked like they wanted to punch me. They could try, but I would drop them in a second. "Awesome!" John exclaimed, which pleased me. Apparently he thought Morgan and I were a good couple…I had to agree.

"Alright class, quiet down!"

Brittany and her crew walked past Morgan, and I thought we were safe for a second, but then Brittany turned around.

"Nice face Morgan."

"When's the baby due Brittany?"

I don't think Morgan was serious, but something in Brittany's face changed. It was a mixture of panic and fear. She stared at Morgan for a long second, then ran out of the room crying. Everyone looked at each other as if they were asking, "What just happened?" Morgan leaned over to me and whispered, "I wasn't saying it seriously Loki…do you know what that means?" she asked. I knew exactly what she meant. Brittany was actually pregnant.

"First class, we're going to start on Shakespeare."

Everyone groaned and took out their books, except for Morgan. She just sat there, trying to figure out what she should do. I nudged her, knowing what she was thinking. "We'll deal with it later Morgan." I whispered, opening her book for her. She nodded, not looking at me, then looked down at her book.

Morgan P.O.V

I felt terrible about the Brittany thing.

I know it technically wasn't my fault I found out, but I still felt bad. She looked very upset when I said that, which made me sad of course. I know it was weird for me to feel bad about stuff like that, but I guess that's just me. I feel bad for hurting my enemies when I know they don't feel bad for hurting me/

The rest of the day was uneventful, thank goodness, and it was finally time to go home. I still needed a dress for the dance, but I guess I'd have to wear something that I had already worn, which I really didn't have a problem with. Loki insisted he help me do everything today, and I was starting to get on my nerves a bit. When we finally got home, I laid on the couch with a sigh.

"Well this was an interesting day."

"You could say that. What colors would you be wearing to the dance?"

I looked at him curiously, "I don't have a dress yet…why?" I replied. Loki smiled and sat next to me on the couch. "Well I have to coordinate my tie with your dress, don't I?" he asked. I smiled and nodded, "I guess you do…but I don't know what I'm wearing yet so…" I trailed off. He nodded and about $800 appeared on the table suddenly. I sat up in awe and looked at him.

"Did you do that?"

"Yes…we're going shopping, if you're up for it."

I smiled and grabbed my bag, "Let's go."

Loki P.O.V

I took Morgan to the most expensive dress shops we could find.

She insisted that I didn't have to pay, but I insisted that I did. I finally won the argument and Morgan started to pick out a few dresses she liked. "What about this one?" I asked, showing her a very revealing small black dress. Morgan laughed and rolled her eyes, "Nice try buddy." She replied, making me laugh and put the dress back. I found some very nice green ones that I thought would look very nice on her, so I handed her a few and let her go try them on.

I noticed a blonde girl staring at me from the corner of the room, observing my every move. I looked the other way, looking at more dresses for Morgan. "What about this one?" I turned around to the sound of an angel's voice. Morgan was wearing a short, hot pink dress with one sleeve on. She jokingly did a peace sign and duck lips, like a typical California girl would do. I laughed and shook my head, "It's too…not you." I said. It did make her butt look nice though, I had to admit. In the mirror, I saw the blonde girl frown when she realized I was here with someone. I smirked and went back to looking for dresses.

Morgan came out with this hideous yellow dress on. She was almost rolling on the floor laughing when she saw my expression. "It is pretty nasty isn't it?" Morgan said, looking at it in the mirror. "No one should be allowed to go out in public like that." I said, completely serious. Morgan laughed again and went back into the dressing room.

Morgan looked amazing in all of the dresses, but none of them looked…like her. Finally, she came out with a strapless green dress with sparkles on the top of it. I stared at her as she spun around in a circle, letting the end of it flow. It was the perfect tone for her tanned skin, and the right fit for her curvy body. I stood up and walked around her, admiring the view.

"You look absolutely stunning in that one."

Morgan blushed a little, "Really?" she asked, looking at it in the mirror. I let my hand slide down her arm, feeling the warmth underneath her smooth skin. "Would I tell a lie Morgan?" I asked her, giving her a mysterious look. "Yes." Morgan said, smiling up at me. I laughed, knowing she was right. "I guess that wasn't the right thing to say…what I meant to say was, would I lie to _you_?" I rephrased.

I pulled her closer to me, her face only inches apart from mine. "I hope not." She said in a very soft, fragile voice. It killed me inside to know that I probably have lied to her before. I smiled at her, leaned down and kissed her. Every kiss was like the first, except it seemed to get better every time. It felt like a shock had gone through me when our lips connected, a feeling that I enjoyed very much. Her hands went up to my hair, pulling my head closer to hers.

I never wanted to leave this. I didn't want to leave her. I wished I could just stay like this forever. I don't want to go back home and be forced to face my parents. Why couldn't they just let me be happy for once? They owed me that much for lying to me my entire life. I wanted to be happy. I did not want to be the bad guy anymore. I could now care less if I impressed Odin. Thor could have all the glory, he could take the throne, I don't care.

I just wanted her.

**The next few chapters will be INTENSE! Prepare yourself : ) hehehehe…if you want to see the dress Morgan's wearing, just go to . !**

**Thanks for readinnnnn: )**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Morgan P.O.V

"Are you sure you're up for this?"

I nodded at Loki, giving him a smile. "I'm sure." For some reason, there was a voice in the back of my mind telling me that something bad was about to happen. Loki linked his arm through mine, giving me a kiss on the cheek before we walked inside the doors.

Everyone was staring at us, but I hardly noticed.

I was too busy smiling and joking around with Loki. I spotted Brittany in the crowd with Drew right on her side, and I quickly looked away before she could notice. She looked very beautiful in that dress, but I had a feeling she would say something snotty if I told her that. John and the rest of my buddies ran up to us in excitement, telling us how everyone was talking about us.

"I just heard Mickey the jock say that you looked hot!"

"Nellie said Morgan looked like a model!"

Loki frowned when John said that Mickey said I was hot. He looks really cute when he's jealous, I thought, giving his hand a squeeze. "Chill Loki." I told him, making him relax a little. "If he even tries to…" he trailed off, giving the jock a glare from across the room. I laughed and turned to the girl standing beside John, who was avoiding eye contact with us

"Who's this John?"

He blushed and turned to the blonde girl, "This is Ky." I smiled at her, wondering when this had happened. John usually told us everything about his latest crush. "Don't worry, we didn't know either." The small boy whispered to me. I laughed, happy that everyone was having a good time. I glanced over at Loki, who suddenly had a nervous look on his usually stern face.

"You alright?"

I laced my hand through his, catching his attention. He jumped a little and his eyes got wider, "Of course." Loki answered, not being as smooth as he usually was. I frowned and was about to press him more when John hit my shoulder. "Morgan, this is that song!" he exclaimed excitedly. I listened for a second, then grinned at Loki and grabbed his hand.

"Come on!"

I pulled him out to the dance floor and started doing the dance that John and I had made up for this song. At first, Loki just stood there looking at me like I was insane, but then he smiled and started dancing along with me. I laughed as we started spinning around as the song got faster, my head spinning. I didn't even feel the pain that should have hit me when we started doing twists. Whenever I lost Loki in the crowd, I could always find him again by those green eyes of his. They stood out so much I knew it was him every time.

"I'll be right back!"

My throat was getting really dry from all the singing, so I went out to go get a drink. As I walked through the hallway, it occurred to me that I was almost done with this place. No more homework…no more snotty people…no more getting picked on…it would all be over once they handed me that diploma. I no longer had to listen to girls talk about how many guys they had been with in the past week. I didn't have to listen to the jocks talk about how much pot they smoked that night.

It would all be over.

Then I could start a new life…

Maybe even with Loki.

I smiled at this thought and turned the corner, stopping dead when I saw Brittany crying against the lockers. She was covering up her face with her arms and her head was down, obviously ashamed of herself. Should I go to her? I asked myself, slowly taking a few steps forward. "Brittany? Are you alright?" I asked her, keeping my voice soft and calm. Her head shot up and she stopped crying for a second. I sat down beside her, being careful not to get too close.

"Morgan…I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I was so terrible to you…you didn't deserve that."

I gave her a small smile and patted her knee, "It's alright Brittany. Don't worry about my sanity. Are _you _alright?" I asked her. Surely she couldn't just be crying because she realized how cruel she was to me these past years. Brittany wasn't _that _much of a baby. Tears welled up in her eyes again and she looked down at the ground.

"I…I told Drew I was pregnant while we were dancing and he…he broke up with me."

She started bawling again, and I let the news hit me. What a jackass. I should have warned Brittany about this a long, long time ago. I kicked myself for forgetting about what he tried to do to me. I could have prevented this…I could have saved my ex-best friend from this. I hesitantly put an arm around her and tried to comfort her.

"Brittany…I'm so sorry this happened to you. I should have warned you...but you know what?"

"W-what?"

"You're so much better without that douche. He's nothing but a coward, do you hear me? He doesn't deserve to raise your child. He doesn't deserve _you _Brittany." I said very seriously. Brittany may be conceited, mean, ruthless and a brat…but she was good. I know she was because I used to be best friends with that side of her. Brittany stopped crying now, and was staring at me.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I-I've been nothing but mean to you since junior high."

I gave her a smile and shrugged, "Well Brittany…I know this isn't the real you. We did use to best friends after all…I haven't forgotten anything about what you're actually like." I confessed, standing up and holding out a hand for her. She stared at it for a second, then gave me a small smile and took it. I helped her up and we started walking back to the gym, where everyone was crowding around some guy dancing. Brittany stopped me and looked at me with a scared look on her smeared makeup face. "Do you think I should keep the baby?" she whispered so only I could hear. I smiled and nodded, wiping away her smeared makeup. "You need to show him that you're stronger than everyone thinks you are. Can you do that for me? For us?" I asked her, putting my hands on her shoulders.

Brittany smiled like she used to, when she was actually happy with her life.

"I can."

Not really thinking, I gave her a hug.

"I'll talk to you later?" Brittany asked as she started to walk away. I smiled and nodded, watching her disappear into the crowd. Did we just become friends again? I asked myself as I walked towards the middle of the circle to see who was dancing. My mouth dropped wide open when I realized it was Loki and John break dancing. I knew Loki could dance…but damn. He was pretty slick.

I started cheering and hollering, watching as Loki started spinning on his head. His eyes were sparkling as he stood up and everyone cheered for him and John. My eyes connected with Loki's, making him blush and smile. Just as I was about to tease him, Ky came up to John and kissed him right on the lips. The entire crowd started cheering and my jaw dropped open again.

This was a night full of surprises.

Loki P.O.V

I really liked this mortal dancing.

There was something about it that made me really pumped up and excited. Of course, I felt embarrassed when I noticed Morgan was watching me, but I quickly got over it. I was about to go over to her when I heard everyone start yelling again, so I turned around to see what they were all pointing at. John and Ky were kissing right on the dance floor.

Maybe this night would be so bad after all.

I grinned at John's face when he was finished kissing Ky. He had a shocked look on his face as Ky smiled up at him. I patted him on the back, "Don't look so surprised friend." I said to him, pushing him towards her again. John turned around and his face cracked into a smile as he grabbed Ky's hand and led her towards the back of the gym. I laughed and felt someone put their hand on my arm.

"You didn't tell me you could break dance!"

I smiled down at Morgan's bright face, wondering where she had been for the last 10 minutes. I pulled her close to me as the first slow song of the night came on. "You missed the best part! What took you so long?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded over behind my shoulder. "Helping out a friend." Morgan said, quiet enough so only I could hear. I peered over my shoulder to see Brittany laughing with her friends.

I looked at Morgan, slightly confused.

"We're talking about Brittany right?"

Morgan laughed her beautiful sounding laugh and nodded. "Yeah…I'll tell you about it later." She said as I dipped her down to the ground. I was careful not to hurt her back, which was probably really sore. I didn't recognize the song, but it must have been yet another one of Morgan's favorites, because she kept singing along.

"Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful…"

Her voice gave me shivers, (in a good way) and I pulled her closer so I could hear her better. Her warm breath was on my cold neck, making me close my eyes at the sensation. She kept singing, and right as the song was ending, I leaned down to kiss her.

"Excuse me! We are going to announce the winners now!"

I frowned up at Brittany, who was on the stage talking into the microphone. "What awards?" I asked Morgan, who led me to the front of the crowd. "They just have stupid awards like who looks the prettiest and stuff like that." She explained, rolling her eyes. I smiled and ran my hand across her cheek. "You should win that every year." I whispered, making her blush.

It was in that moment that I wished I was mortal.

"The winner's of the most beautiful and most handsome are…"

The drum roll started as Brittan opened the envelope to see the winners. Her smile got wide and she looked right at Morgan and me.

"Morgan and Loki!"

Morgan stood there as still as could be, and I had to push her a little to get her to go up on stage. When she realized that she had won, she looked over at me, her eyes wide. "Come on!" I laughed, leading her up stage to get our flowers and crown. Morgan looked even more beautiful when they put her tiara on. It was kind of an ironic moment for me when they put the crown on me, since I knew I would never get to actually be king.

Thinking of that put my panic mode on.

What if Thor and the others were here right now? What if they were going to take me away without saying goodbye? What if-

"Congratulations Loki!"

Brittany brought my attention back to reality as she shook my hand. I gave her a small smile back, sensing some kind of change in her. I glanced over at Morgan, who looked prouder than I have ever seen her. I put my arm around her, smiling down at her shining face. "I can't believe we won…" she said to me as people snapped pictures left and right. "I believe you winning," I said, questioning how I had won. Morgan grinned and looked out at the crowd, "I think all the girls might have a crush on you." I laughed, shaking my head at her. "None of them compare to you."I whispered, kissing her on the cheek as the cameras flashed. The crowd erupted into cheers as I hugged her tightly, silently wondering in the back of my mind if this would be the last night I spent with Morgan.

Morgan P.O.V

I won something…

I can't believe I won something…I never win anything!

This was the thought running through my mind as we dropped John off at his house. "See you soon guys!" he yelled happily, running through his front yard, waking up all his neighbors. "Shut up kid!" one old lady yelled as he slammed his door. Loki and I looked at each other, and then burst out laughing. We had been laughing a lot that night it seemed like. Especially when we saw Drew's face when he lost. Priceless.

"Thank you for taking me Morgan. It was the most fun I have ever had."

I smiled over at the extremely handsome man beside me. "You're welcome Loki. Thank you for making this the best night of my life." I said. He gave me a smile and looked back out the window at the shining moon. It was raining a little bit and there was some lighting, but nothing too serious. I could see him starting to get a little bit antsy the louder the lighting cracked across the sky.

"Scared of a little lighting?"

Loki looked at me with a very serious look on his face.

"Not usually."

I didn't know what that meant, so I just shrugged it off and parked the car in the parking garage. Loki held my hand tightly as we walked up to the apartment, our hair getting a little wetter every step we took. Why would Loki, god of mischief, be afraid of lighting? I wondered as I grabbed the keys from my bag. A cold hand reached out and stopped me from opening the door before I could think about it.

"Do not open the door Morgan."

I gave him a weird look, "Why ever not?"

"There's something wrong."

I looked at the door, not noticing anything unusual.

"Loki, chill. There's nothing-"

As soon as I opened the door, something hit me in the face extremely hard. I fell to the ground, my vision blurry as I struggled to look up. There were about 10 large men in my apartment, and I noticed my father standing in the corner like a coward.

"Dad!"

Another hit to the face and I was down on the ground again.

"I'm sorry Morgan…they didn't get their money."

When I realized what that meant, fear filled my entire body. As I frantically looked around for anything to fight with, my heart searched for Loki. He wasn't in the apartment, and he was no longer in the hallway. Where had he gone?! I didn't have much time to think about it, since I was hit yet again, this time by a chair.

"You're such a fool girl. You will never be able to fight back."

I threw the remote at the large man coming towards me in desperation. The blood trickled down my head and pain was shooting through my back terribly. When I looked over towards the window, trying to grab for anything I could use, I froze when I saw Loki.

Loki was running down the street. Away from me.

Some people say hearts don't really break…but I was sure I felt mine bust into a million pieces.

**Sorry I couldn't update yesterday, I've been hella busy! Between basketball and all the finals coming up, I can barely keep up! **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing : )**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Morgan P.O.V

When I woke up, everyone was laying on the floor, apparently knocked out.

I was in my bed, but I had no memory of what happened last night. The one thing I do remember however, was the sound of my heart breaking as I saw Loki running away. As I looked around the room trying to figure out if I had did this, I noticed a odd looking shirt laying in the corner of the room. When I tried to move to pick it up, it was like lightning was shooting through my body. I winced and laid back down, deciding not to move for a while.

That was Loki's shirt…

It all came back to me suddenly. After I had seen Loki running away, the men that were now lying on the ground started to beat me up real bad. There was a loud door slam I remember, and my vision got really blurry and distorted. The men started yelling, but after a few minutes, it was dead silent. Footsteps were heard faintly, and then I must have blacked out.

He left me.

He left me here all alone to defend for myself. When I needed him most…he wasn't here. Loki ran away like a coward. I thought he loved me? That's what he said at least. I guess my dad was right whenever he was yelling those terrible things at me. Maybe I _was _that awful and Loki only said it so he could have a mortal alibi against…whatever the hell he was fighting against.

Everybody lies.

Another thing my father told me at a young age. Speaking of my father, he too was lying on the cold ground beside my bed. I don't care if he was dead. I don't care about anything. Nothing turns out alright in the end, no matter how many times people tell you they will. There will always be a problem that you can't run away from, no matter how hard you try.

I jumped when the phone rang, not expecting it in the early morning. Maybe it was Loki, I thought hopefully, grabbing the phone from the nightstand.

"Hello?"

"Sorry to bother you Morgan, but I was just calling to tell you that school's cancelled. Some seniors let 300 frogs loose in the school so they have to find them all and get them out."

"Oh. Alright, thanks."

I hung up the phone, feeling an aching in my heart. He isn't coming back, my head told me, and while my heart whispered something I couldn't make out. I don't wanna give up on you Loki, I thought to myself, but you just proved to me what kind of person you really are.

What now?

Loki P.O.V

"Father, please!"

I screamed at my father's feet, begging him to let me go back to Earth. I may have saved Morgan once, but I knew if I didn't go back now she would _never _forgive me for leaving her. If I went back now and explained to her what happened, she would understand. Odin glared at me and slammed his staff on the ground in anger.

"Why Loki?! Why would I let you go back there when all you have done is caused trouble?!"

"Because I can help her! She needs me father! I was a coward before, but now I see what I must do!"

Thor stood between father and I, not sure which side to pick. "I understand why you don't trust me father, but I can make everything up to you if you let me return to the mortal world!" I yelled at him, determined to make him believe that I had changed. I may have been a cruel, terrible person before I met Morgan, but I was sure I had changed my ways now.

"Why? So you can ruin this girls life like you have ruined so many others?!"

"No! I need to save her! If you do not let me return father…there w_ill _be consequences on Asgard…but if you would just let me go down there and explain everything to her…I swear to you, I will come back and serve my time in prison for the rest of my life." I hissed out, very seriously. Could he not see how desperate I was?! I was literally begging on my knees for him to let me go. Could he for once, just let me show him I could be good?!

Odin stared at me, his face puzzled. My hands were gripped together so tightly I thought they were going to start bleeding. "Thor…tell me my son. Would you trust your brother to go back to Earth and do no harm?" He turned to Thor, who glanced over at me quickly. Please Thor, please, I thought desperately, hoping my brother would pull through.

"I would father."

"And why is that?"

My brother looked at me, talking right from the heart.

"I have seen Loki with her father…trust me, you have never seen this side of him and you probably never will. He is in love with this girl, and it shows. He would risk everything he had for her safety, which is why he is begging to you right this minute."

Come on, I thought, that has to be enough to convince you father. Odin looked at his son, shocked that he would say such things. I know, it was probably hard to believe your monster of a son could love someone other than himself. He looked back down at me, struggling to make a decision.

"If you love her so much Loki…why did you run away?"

That hit me hard. I screamed and cursed myself already so many times for that terrible mistake. I saw Thor out in the street, and I chose to run away from Morgan when she needed me the most and escape my brother. I felt like such a coward, and before Thor could battle me, I ran back.

I was almost too late.

When I got back, Morgan was nearly dead. The men were beating and bludgeoning her with the objects around the room. She had cuts and bruises nearly everywhere on her body, which made me furious. It also made me very sad, because I knew it was entirely my fault that she was like this. So, I took my fury out on the men, and sent them all into a deep sleep (aka coma, in mortal talk). But there was no more time to explain to Morgan, since Thor found me then and took me back to Asgard.

"It was a terrible…awful mistake father. I was only thinking of myself at the time, and when I realized how wrong I was to leave, I went back and saved her from death. Now I am begging you…let me return father. Let me make things right for once in my life."

His shining blue eyes stared into mine as I finished my last attempt of convincing him to let me go back.

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally opened his mouth again.

"I know I am going to regret this Loki…but I am granting you permission to go back to Earth to set things right."

My heart jumped with excitement and I stood up, walking towards the door quickly.

"Loki."

Just as I was about to open the doors, my father spoke again, making me turn around.

"Prove me wrong my son."

Morgan P.O.V

Do you know what it's like to cry for so long you think you'll die from dehydration?

Well I do.

It is the worst feeling in the world, knowing that someone you love could care less about what happens to you. So I cried…and cried and cried until I had no more tears to cry out. The whole day passed by while I sat in my bed, letting my tears soak my soft pillow. I held onto my stuffed cat, hoping he wouldn't be ripped away from me as well. I calmed down for a minute once, but then I glanced at the shirt lying in the corner of the room and I started bawling again.

You're stronger than this.

You killed your own mother and you've survived this long, I told myself when I was finally sick and tired of being a baby. You've gone through worse shit than a stupid boy leaving you. You could be doing so much other stuff today, but instead you're sitting here crying your eyes out. I thought you were better than that.

A knock at the door startled me from my thoughts.

Don't answer it, I thought; thinking it was the cops or something.

Boy was I wrong.

"Morgan! Let me in!"

They were banging on my bedroom door now, and I started to panic when I heard the voice. Great, now I was imagining things. "It's not him," I told myself, shoving a pillow over my head to block out the sound. "Morgan, please! I can explain everything!" Loki said, pounding on the door even harder. I started rocking back and forth, wondering why my mind was torturing me like this.

"You aren't here! You left! You're gone!"

My heart was pounding as I put another pillow over my head, feeling my chest get heavier and heavier. It isn't him, I screamed at myself, grabbing my head in terror. "Morgan!" He yelled again, which made me go insane.

"STOP THINKING HE'LL COMR BACK! HE'S GONE!"

The door busted open and there stood Loki.

**Terribly sorry I haven't updated in few days. I've been trying to get my grades up since finals are next week…but guess what? I have to take them anyway because I'm stupid, so I basically just wasted my whole week studying for something I failed anyway. That's life for ya…**

**Probably the worst week of my life. We had basketball 4 days in a row and the coaches always scream at me. I've literally just had it with every adult. Seriously, I'm like crying as I'm writing this cause I'm so frustrated. **

**Thanks for reading…love you all.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Loki P.O.V

"Morgan!"

There she was, sitting there in her bed looking frightened and confused. She started rocking back and forth, mumbling some nonsense under her breath about imagining this whole thing. I ran to her, wrapping my arms around her, only to be shoved away. Did you really think it would be that easy? The aggravating voice in the back of my mind taunted me. Morgan's eyes were filled with fear, anger, and just pure craziness.

"You're not here! Get out!"

She shoved me against the wall and ran out of the room, dodging the unconscious bodies on the floor. You should have seen this coming, I said to myself as I followed her out of the room. Morgan was in the living room trying to open the window. A haunting thought in the back of my mind whispered to me what she was thinking about doing. Adrenaline kicking in, I bolted around the furniture, determined not to let anything else happen to my angel.

"Morgan, stop! It's me sweetheart…its Loki."

I touched her warm skin, feeling her fast pulse underneath it. How could I have walked away from her? I screamed at myself in my mind. How could I have been so foolish and selfish? Morgan deserved better than me, and I knew it, but I wasn't about to let her go without a fight. She locked eyes with me, her breathing heavy and her feet standing on the ledge.

"I came back Morgan…do you remember? I came back."

**Flashback***

_How could I have been so stupid?!_

_I sprinted back down the road, hoping I wouldn't be too late. I was a selfish monster who only cared about his future, I yelled at myself as I moved my legs even faster. I was halfway back down the road when I slammed into an invisible force in the middle of the usually quiet street. My body snapped back and my head hit the ground hard. _

_Thor._

"_Time is up brother."_

_I stood up to face my brother, silently cursing him for his bad timing. "I am not your brother," I started, circling around him threateningly. "I never will be Thor. But that doesn't matter anymore. I need to get back to Morgan." I said, trying to walk past him. I was again sent to the ground, this time with Thor on top of me, an angry look on his tan face._

"_I've given you enough time already!"_

"_I need to save her! I was a coward and left her there to die! For once in my cruel life Thor…let me set things right. I will prove to you and father how good I can be."_

_Thor stared at me with those wretched blue eyes, peering into my dark soul._

"_Loki-"_

_I didn't let him finish his sentence._

_I covered his mouth with the cloth that had the mortal substance on it that made you pass out. I saw it on the show Morgan likes to watch on Sunday nights. His eyelids fluttered shut and his rock hard body fell onto the side of mine. I gave him a sad look, knowing he could still at least hear me._

"_I am sorry Thor. Trust me, if she wasn't in danger I would have come quietly."_

_That was a lie, but I didn't have any time to think about it. I used all my Asgardian speed to run up the stairs and to Morgan's apartment. I crashed the door open to see all the men standing over Morgan's limp body while her father stood on the side watching. _

_A fire arose inside of my heart as I pounced on the men. Swinging and kicking like a madman, I took every last one of them down. Even her father, for being such a coward…I guess I shouldn't be talking, but you get the point. On the last man I was beating up, I grabbed his face and brought it extremely close to mine. _

"_She is a good girl…you will never, ever hurt her again, do you understand me?"_

_The man nodded, but I didn't believe him. I had lived in Asgard long enough to know a liar when I see one._

_I glared at him darkly, "If you even talk to her ever again…I will personally rip your tongue out and shove it down your throat." I hissed at him. I punched him one last time in the head, knocking him out cold. _

_Where is she?_

_Where is my girl?_

_I frantically looked around to see where Morgan ended up. She was lying by the couch, her breathing barely going. I ran to her and cupped her face in my rough hands, hoping to Odin she was still alive. "Morgan…love, please wake up." I said to her, tears forming in my eyes. I carefully lifted her fragile body into my arms and carried her to her bed. I laid her down gently, pulling the covers over her._

_This was my fault._

_I deserve to rot in prison for the rest of my life._

_I stroked her soft, delicate face, ignoring the dirt and blood on her face. She was still beautiful, no matter what. How could I have wanted to leave her? I asked myself, not coming up with a good excuse for myself. For the first time in my life, I accepted the fact that this was all on me. No reasons why. _

"_Morgan…I swear to you. I will come back for you. I promise."_

_I kissed her lips, feeling the warmth and softness that I would miss terribly. _

"_I love you."_

_**End Flashback***_

Something in Morgan's face changed.

She stood there for a second, just looking around the room, reminiscing what happened the previous night. I think she understood what had happened now, but there was still a cold and scared look in her sparkling eyes.

"But…you left me Loki…why?"

This question pierced me in the heart.

I opened my mouth to speak, but found myself lost for words.

"Come down from there and I shall tell you."

Morgan hesitantly stepped down from the window sell and crossed her arms across her chest. I just noticed that her dress was practically ruined with blood and cuts. That made me feel even worse, even though I had paid for it. I swallowed, nervous about being rejected by her. Of course, I would not blame her if she did…what I had done was unforgivable.

"I cannot excuse myself from my actions. They were terrible and my decision was the worst one I have ever made in my entire existence. I was a coward and I am so…so sorry for all the pain I have caused you Morgan. Not just last night, but the car wreck and I am sure numerous other things I have done to you. You deserve better than me, I know…so I do not blame you if you do not forgive me."

I looked at her right in the eyes as I said this, making sure she knew it was coming from deep inside my dark, cold soul.

My chest physically hurt to say the next words, but I knew it must be done.

"I shall leave you now and never bother you again. I am sorry to have caused you so much terror and pain."

I turned around, my heart shooting with pain on every step. This was it, I thought; I had just destroyed the only love I will ever know. I knew I would never find a girl, mortal or not, like Morgan. She was a rare one…and whoever was lucky enough to get her better be grateful. You don't find beautiful, funny, creative, talented, compassionate…amazing women out there much anymore.

I gripped my hand on the frame of the door, begging her to say something…one last thing to me before I walked out of her life forever.

"Loki."

I turned around, seeing a hint of a smile on her bloodied face.

"Who else am I gunna watch Law and Order with?"

She smiled at me huge, holding her arms out wide. My heart fluttered as I practically ran to her arms and embraced her tightly. It felt so good to be in her arms again…it was a feeling I would never get sick of. I could not contain my happiness and I pulled Morgan's face back and kissed her passionately. My Morgan, I thought as I wrapped my arms around her tighter. My sweet angel Morgan.

I pulled away, wanting to look at her magnificent face for a second.

"Just so you know, if you ever pull something like that again, I'll beat your ass."

I laughed and leaned my forehead against hers, taking in this moment.

It didn't last long.

"Ummm… Loki?"

I turned to see Thor standing the doorway awkwardly. "Father will banish us both if we don't get back." He said, walking towards us. Morgan's face fell when she realized what this meant. "You're not coming back, are you?" She whispered quietly, putting her head down. It hurt my heart to see her look so sad, so I lifted up her chin so she was looking into my eyes.

"I don't know Morgan…but someday…I am going to find a way back to you. I swear to you."

Morgan P.O.V

After all the hell we have been through, he is leaving _now?_

I was both upset and mad, which was not a good thing in my condition. I stared in Loki's dark, emerald green eyes, wondering when I would ever see them again. I couldn't just let him leave like this…I needed him, just like he needed me. I hugged his torso tightly, not wanting to ever let go of him again. His warmth comforted me, but I knew it would not last long. Nothing ever did.

"I love you darling…don't you ever forget it."

Just like that, he was gone.

**Your reviews make me feel soo much better guys : ) thanks so much 3**

**Are any of you guys/girls Rumbelle fans? I got an awesome idea for a story but I'm not sure how many people would read it! **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Loki P.O.V

"Loki, is there anything you would like to say before you are escorted to the jails?"

Odin had just given me my sentence for jail time. Life. If he really thought I was going to stay there peacefully, he must be getting more foolish by the second. There was no way I sitting there for thousands of years; I had to get back to Morgan.

"There is actually."

I turned to my ex-friends, Thor, and my mother; wishing things didn't have to be like this. Sure I had destroyed New York and almost taken over the world, but that was over a month ago now. Couldn't they get over it? I had learned my lesson already; I didn't have to be punished even more. Being defeated had been enough; but I knew that father would definitely not agree with me. Did he not see that it was his fault? I thought, taking a deep breath. It was his fault that I wanted to make him proud. He brought this upon himself.

"My dear friends…Thor…mother. I am terribly sorry for how things unfolded. I only wanted to make father proud and become king…but I can see now that I was wrong to even try to impress him. He already has his mind set on Thor being king. So I guess I'm also sorry for attempting to take over the world. It was a mistake and I should not have taken my anger out on that poor planet."

"Alright, that's-"

I held my hand up to my father, giving him a look. I was finally apologizing for everything that I have done, and now he was trying to stop me? What a fool.

"Thor, I am sure you will be a great king someday and I hope I have the chance to see you rule."

I gave my brother a sly smile and got one in return. It gave me a little comfort to know that he didn't hate me so much. "Mother," I started, looking over at her distressed face. "Don't worry about me. If I can survive on Earth for a month, I think I can survive in jail for the rest of my life." I said, purposely making her feel even worse. I hated to do that to my own mother, but maybe if she felt guilty enough, she would get father to change his mind.

"I consider you my real mother and I thank you for everything you have done for me."

My friends didn't show any emotion, but I knew that they would miss me just as much.

"Ahh my former friends. I apologize for all the pain or troubles I have ever caused you all…you know I didn't mean for everything to happen like this. I wish we could still be friends, but I know that you will never forgive me for how many times I have betrayed you…and I want you to know that I respect your decision."

Honestly? It felt good to apologize for everything I have done. I felt like a strong force had been lifted off my chest; and now I was free. Morgan must have rubbed off on me, I thought to myself as the guards tightened the chains around my hands and started to pull me towards the large, granite doors. "Wait." My father's voice boomed across the hall, stopping the guards and myself.

"Do you have nothing to say to me my son?"

I slowly turned around, staring at the old man sitting in the throne.

"Nothing…except one thing."

I think everyone was holding their breath, hoping I wouldn't say anything to make him kill me right on the spot. What would Morgan do? I thought quickly, thinking of all the time I spent with her.

"Goodbye."

I turned around while I still had my dignity and strutted out of the room.

THOR P.O.V

As soon as Loki was out the door, the plan was in action.

I started slowly walking towards the opposite doors but was stopped by Odin.

"Tell me Thor…where have you been for the past few days? You were ordered to bring Loki back days ago."

"I got caught up."

He grinned at me, "You mean you were with the Earth girl?" he questioned. I grinned back at my father, "Yes, with her. My apologizes father." I replied, opening the doors. Odin nodded and rubbed his now completely white beard. "No harm done…he is here now in prison and that is where he will stay for the rest of his days." The pain was visible in his voice when he said forever. I knew that he loved Loki…Loki just didn't know it…or chose not to believe he did.

"Right. Well I will be going now father, have a nice day."

I quickly went out of the hall before he could suspect anything was the matter. Did I know this was wrong? Yes. Did I know I could be severely punished for this? Yes…but I couldn't just let my brother rot away in prison when I knew that he was desperately in love with a mortal. I knew how it felt to not be with her, and trust me, it hurts. Not being able to see their beautiful face…not being able to laugh at their jokes…its torture.

Loki had gone through enough torture.

I quickly snuck to the jail, not being spotted by anyone. They had just placed Loki in his cell and boy he did not look happy about it. I grinned when I realized that he had probably just been faking his sincere apology attitude just so he could make mother feel guilty for him. I leaned against the cold stone wall, waiting for the guards to walk by so I could knock them out.

I swung my arm out and hit both of them, sending them to the ground. Everyone in the prison looked over to see what the commotion was about, curious as to who would knock the guards out. Loki looked up from his spot in the corner and his face cracked into a smirk when he saw me walking towards his cell.

"I was hoping you would come for me brother."

"You know Loki; I really wish I didn't love you so much."

He laughed as I opened the cell with the magical keys I got from the guards belt. He jumped out and started to walk away, but I stopped him and looked at him firmly.

"Loki, do not make me regret this."

He nodded at me, also very serious.

"I swear to you Thor, I will not cause trouble down there. I will forever be in your debt."

Before I could respond, there was a loud booming noise coming from above.

Rocks fell from the ceiling and I looked over at my brother.

"What in Odin-"

Another crash was heard and we both bolted around down the hallway, nervous to see what we would find when we got to the surface. "Go Loki!" I yelled when he stopped right at the door. He staring at something in the sky, which looked like it had been blown with smoke. There was little particles flying in the air that looked like little fire balls.

"Thor…what is this?"

I looked at my brother, nervousness rising inside of me when I realized what it was.

A small particle hit me, burning that inch of my skin.

"It's our sun."

"What?"

We had learned about it when we were very young. There was a theory by one of our great scientists that our sun would be hit by one of Earth's flying asteroids and come flying towards Asgard. Father said he never believed it, that something smaller than Earth couldn't possibly move our sun. I guess he was wrong.

"You skipped that lesson when we were 8. One of the great astronomers of our world had a theory that our sun would be hit with an asteroid and send it towards Asgard."

Loki got a dark look on his face when he looked back up at the sky.

"I hate light."

"We have to-"

I heard a loud, piercing scream that was all too familiar to my brother and me. We looked at each other with scared looks and gripped our fists.

"Mother!"

Morgan P.O.V

I had to get to Asgard.

After everything Loki had told me he had done, he expected me to believe that he would be back? Surely they would keep him in their jail or something. I had been pacing around the living room for a few hours now, contemplating what I should do. How could I get there? I asked myself for the hundredth time. I didn't have magical powers like Loki, so I couldn't get there that way obviously.

"Loki…what do I do?"

I closed my eyes, imagining his handsome face in my mind. I missed his touch…his eyes…his everything. I can't just let him do all the work with figuring this shit out all the time. I had to help him somehow…but how? I sighed in frustration, throwing a pillow across the room.

To my surprise, the pillow disappeared.

I stood up hesitantly, walking towards the spot where I had thrown the lace pillow.

"What the…"

I quickly grabbed another pillow from the couch, tossing it exactly where I had thrown the other one. That one also disappeared into thin air. My mouth dropped open for a second, amazed that this was actually happening. Had Loki somehow heard me and sent me some kind of sign? I thought, staring at the wall. Or was I just imagining this because I was a delusional weirdo?

_Go inside._

That annoying voice in the back of my head egged me on. It kept chanting for me to step inside this odd portal object. I sighed and shook my head, wondering what I was going to get myself into this time.

"Here goes nothing."

I closed my eyes and ran into the wall, feeling a wind push me somewhere.

In an instant, I hit my head on something hard.

I daringly opened my eyes, trying to adjust to the extremely bright light in the sky. Something burned my skin, which made me jump up and brush myself on. A red burn was starting to form on my arm from what looked like a small ball of fire. I peered up at the white sky again, seeing thousands of these little things flying around. Where was I?

I got my answer when I looked behind me and saw a sign with an arrow.

**2 JOLLS AHEAD**

**ASGARD**

**I had finals today: ( yuckkie. Pretty sure I failed the science one haha, I told my teacher to burn it when he got done grading it:p I should be able to update tomorrow, but I don't think I can update after that until like Monday night: ( I will be at my grammas and I don't have connection there: (**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Loki P.O.V

"Thor, we have to get the people out!"

My brother nodded in agreement, glancing over at the innocent people who were running around panicking. "You go over there, I'll help here." I ran over to the group of people closest to me, picking up a small child crying for his mother. "You all have to go down to the prisons right now!" I commanded, handing the distraught mother her child. "Get underground. Tell everyone you know to go underground." I told the crowd of people gathered around me.

"Why should we listen to you? You betrayed Asgard and all of us!"

I was not in the mood for people to be judging my past right now. I hopped down from the rock I was standing on and got right in the man's face. "Listen to what I am saying now," I said very seriously for all to hear. "I know in the past I have said things that have gotten people hurt and killed, but I have no use to do that to you good people now. I must get back to someone and the only I can do that is if I get you people to safety so we can deal with this. Do we understand each other?" I glared down at him, hoping he wouldn't say anything else. I needed to go help my brother and this fool was wasting my time.

He swallowed and nodded, motioning for the people to go towards the castle.

"Loki!"

I froze in my tracks when I heard that voice. That couldn't be...there was no way...

I turned around to see Morgan standing a few feet from me.

"M-Morgan? How did you…what are you doing here?!"

She smiled and rushed towards me, embracing me tightly. How had she gotten here? I asked myself, wondering if I was imagining this entire scene. Morgan's soft lips connected with my cheek, and I knew she was really here. This was really happening. I pulled back, smiling a bit when I saw the bright and excited look in her eyes.

"Not that I'm not pleased that you are here but…you shouldn't be here my love."

"Yeah…I can see that. What's going on?"

I scanned the area, trying to come up with words to describe what was happening. "Well…I guess in mortal words…the sky is falling." I told her, shielding my eyes from the shining light in the sky. Of all the thousands of years this could have happened, the sun chose _now? _Just my luck. I knew Morgan would kind of understand what I was trying to say; she was the smartest kid in the class behind me, after all.

I suddenly realized that I needed to get her out of here.

My heart pounded a little harder as I grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the commotion starting from the Hiskas landing on our ground. Hiskas were the sun warriors, who have guarded the sun since the beginning of time. They were known to be vicious and cruel; especially towards Asgardians. I think it was something about a past Asgardian ruler who wouldn't accept her marriage proposal or something ignorant like that. I tried to lead Morgan to the castle as quick as I could, but as soon as I thought we would get there safely, a giant boulder of rocks fell from the mountain beside us, falling right in front of the door.

Wonderful.

Morgan finally reacted the way I expected her to a long time ago.

I felt her pulse speed up and saw her eyes get wider as she looked over my shoulder, seeing Hiskas coming towards us fast. I would not let them hurt her. "Do not fear Morgan," I told her, grasping her hand tightly. "I will not allow them to hurt you. Not after all we've been through." I kissed her delicate lips quickly, then turned around to face the sun warriors hurling towards us.

I pushed Morgan a few feet behind me as the first one raised its hammer.

Making an energy force field, I thrust it at the jumping Hiska, shooting right through its stomach. As quickly as that one vanished, three more came right at me. Picking up a rock, I whispered a spell onto it, then threw it at all of them. It connected with one, splattering it into millions of pieces. The pieces of that one collided with the other two, exploding them as well.

Just as I felt I had everything under control, 15 more showed up.

I felt nervousness rising inside me as I glanced back at Morgan, who looked like she desperately wanted to help. I knew her fighting skills would be useless against these monsters. I looked back too late and was hit by one of the hammers of a giant Hiska. My body shook as I felt myself crash into the rocks that blocked us from the only safe haven on Asgard.

"Loki!"

Morgan helped me up and looked at the Hiskas that were now surrounding us. This is it, I thought, not seeing another Asgardian warrior in sight. I was going to die here with Morgan. Morgan…she does not deserve to die like this, I thought, looking up at her beautiful face. She had so much going for her on the mortal land. She was going to make a difference, unlike me. It was all my fault that she wasn't going to get to do any of the things she wanted to. I had destroyed her whole life.

"Morgan…I'm sorry I brought you into all of this. I-I didn't mean to…you have so much to live for and I just…ruined your whole plan. It was flawless before I arrived. I am so…so sorry Morgan."

She shook her head at me, "No Loki, you didn't ruin my plans. You helped me realize that I needed to change my plans. I want to help people when I get older; but I didn't know how to do that until you showed up all bloodied and battered." Morgan said soothingly, holding me in her arms as more and more Hiskas came towards us. I knew we didn't have much time left, so I let Morgan win the argument.

"You win."

I just wanted to her Morgan laugh one more time… 

And I did.

"Are you afraid Morgan?"

"Not at all."

She was just about to be crushed and killed by sun warriors and she wasn't afraid? I had never heard of such a thing.

"Why ever not?"

Morgan smiled down at me,

"Because I'm with you."

THOR P.O.V

"That's the last of them!"

Sif and the others closed the prison doors and turned to me.

"How do we fight them Thor?"

I don't know, I skipped class when I was young, I thought in my head. "Try any technique you can think of." I informed them as we quickly walked up to the main part of the castle. I was not about to see my home get destroyed by some ignorant sun warriors. My mother and father were sitting in their thrones, unaware of what was going on outside their castle.

"Thor! What in Odin is going on?!"

"We are being attacked by Hiskas. They have the place surrounded; we put all the citizens in the prisons underground, that is where they are safest."

"You put them in there with your brother?!"

Time to fess up.

"No, Loki is outside, fighting."

I think my father was starting to see what I did, because he gave me a very stern look.

"Thor…did you help him escape?"

"Yes, but can we talk about this later?"

Just as my father was about to yell at me, the doors burst open and the hallway filled with large stones from the mountain. How had that happened? I asked myself as 3 large Frost Giants walked in. I thought we killed all of them? I asked myself as they approached us respectively. "King Odin…we have to come to help." The lead giant said, motioning to the others beside him.

"Why would you want to help _us? _After everything we have did to you?"

"Well sir, we figured that Loki is our family…and we always help our family."

Odin nodded, "Get going then."

Loki P.O.V

BOOM!

Just as I was preparing myself to die, there was loud noise and a bright blue light.

I knew that sensation of coldness all too well.

I opened my eyes to see 3 Frost Giants standing in front of us, one holding out a hand to me.

"Loki…it's been a while."

I stood up, not believing my eyes. Frost Giants? Here? Helping us?

"What are you doing here, may I ask?"

Morgan stood behind me, apparently a little frightened of these creatures. "We could not just let our family get slaughtered." One said, motioning to me. Morgan made the connection in her head and whispered to me from behind. "Are those the people that your father took you from?" she asked. I nodded and looked up at my family.

"The past should not affect the future Loki."

I grinned and nodded, agreeing with him.

"Now, shall we go freeze those insidious hot spots?"

I smiled and Morgan and nodded.

"We shall."

**Guess what errybody. My laptop died. **

**: (**

**wonderful…now I have to type on the family computer…which is weird because it's upstairs and I don't go up there unless I want food.**

**huh.**

**Anyway, have a wonderful Christmas!: )**


	24. Chapter 24

**How was everyone's Christmas? Mine was alright…didn't get shit though. hahaha oh well, at least I had a lot of laughs!**

**I bet Loki never got anything good for Christmas…**

**Odin: Here you go Thor, here's a hammer.**

**Thor: Thanks dad!**

**Loki: What did you get me dad?**

**Odin: Here's a piece of bread you adopted piece of mewling quim.**

**hahahahahhaha Merry Christmas Loki : )**

Chapter 24

Morgan P.O.V

How did I end up in all of this again?

Oh yeah, a man fell from the sky and I fell in love with him.

For some odd reason, the events of when I first met Loki flashed in my head as we walked to where Thor and the others were standing. It must have been the look in Loki's eyes that took me back. "I don't want you to get hurt Morgan," he started, taking my hands. "Therefore, you will hide in the castle, where it is safe, and my mother will protect you." I pouted up at him, not wanting to be left out of all the action. I think whatever that vortex thing was sent me here for a reason, and I don't think it was to just sit back and relax while everyone fought.

"Why? I'm perfectly capable of killing something."

Loki snickered a little bit, "Trust me on this one my love…you do not want to be part of this battle. You've already fought yours, now it's time for me to fight mine." He motioned to the kind looking woman standing behind Thor. "I will come see you when we win." Loki gave me a confident smile, but I had a feeling that he was only doing it so I wouldn't worry. He leaned down to kiss me, but of course we were interrupted.

"Sire, a group of our warriors have fallen."

The fat man with the beard nodded at Thor and Loki.

"Come my sons, we must defend our kingdom."

Loki gave me once last look and turned away, running after his brother.

"Come now dear."

Loki's mother put her hand on my back and started leading me inside the castle. I peered over my shoulder, hoping to see Loki one last time. He was nowhere to be found. What if he got hurt? I thought, my mind starting to spin. What if he was killed? The thought made me shiver. Loki…dead. I closed my eyes, trying to push that negative thought out. Loki had years of training I'm sure, I told myself. He knew how to deal with stuff like this. His mother looked over and smiled at me, apparently knowing exactly what I was thinking. "Do not fear dear. Loki knows what he's doing. He will protect our nation and then come back to you." I smiled at her words, which made me feel a little better.

"What do you mean by _our _nation? Don't you mean Thor's nation?"

She smiled and closed the large doors behind us.

"Thor is not king yet…the men basically share it right now. Well, except for Loki of course. Since the events in New York and the Frost Giants incident, Loki was not even considered our son. In his father's words that is."

She wrung her hands together nervously, pacing back and forth.

"He doesn't say everything he means…Loki just doesn't understand that everything he did…he did so Loki wouldn't feel different or like he didn't belong in this family. He already felt odd enough since he had special powers."

The hurt was visible in his mother's eyes when she spoke. I felt sorry for her. She was in the middle of this big war amongst her sons and husband. She couldn't take sides without having someone feeling terrible. It must be hard to be her. I stood up, awkwardly putting my hand on her arm. "It isn't your fault Loki ended up the way he did. You shouldn't blame yourself. Besides…Loki isn't like you used to know him. He's changed." I informed her, which got me a smile from her.

"Oh I know…he's in love. Love changes everyone."

I blushed when she winked at me, causing her to laugh. I couldn't help but smile a bit; love really does change people. No matter who you are, you can't stop it. I opened my mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a smashing noise from behind the door. Had the Hiskas broke into the castle? I thought quickly as I stood up, ready for a fight. I guess it wouldn't have been too hard, considering the doors had already been smashed open by the rocks.

"Go behind the column. "

I obeyed and ran to stand behind the granite column. Bang, bang, bang! Something was being repeatedly banged on the door…something big. Loki's mother grabbed a sword that I hadn't seen hidden in the bed. I hope she knew how to use that. The doors came crashing down, causing me to jump a little bit. A large, bright Hiska stood in its place, drool dripping from its large, teeth filled mouth.

There was no way she could beat that.

Could she?

I leaned my head out a little to see more. They were circling each other now, just like in a movie I had seen when I was younger. She had a fierce look in her eyes as she watched his every move. Who knew she could be so brave? The Hiska swung it's enormous club, just missing her head by an inch. She slashed out with the sword, hitting the Hiska on the leg, but not injuring him.

It only seemed to make him angrier.

He (if it is a he, that is…) swung his club again and again, missing only by a little every time. You wouldn't expect a queen to be that quick, but she was. She caught him in the foot once, causing some kind of bright liquid to flow from his fresh cut. Meanwhile, I was trying to find anything I could stab the Hiska with. I wasn't about to just sit here and let her do all the work.

I stumbled upon a spear that was hidden under the couch in the middle of the room. Who hides this here? I wondered, picking it up and creeping my head around the couch. Loki's mother had managed to get the Hiska a few more times in the legs, but she was starting to get tired. Her swings weren't as hard as they were before, and I knew I needed to act fast.

I got my chance as the Hiska tripped on a table and started to fall backwards.

Right towards me.

I placed my spear over my head, waiting for the right time to strike. _Don't miss, _I told myself over and over again as the moment drew closer. The Hiska crashed to the ground, making me lose my balance for a split second. He spotted me and fear immediately took over my body as he started to raise his arm to smash me. Without really thinking, I brought the spear down into his thick neck.

A loud yell came from his throat before he went limp.

"You and Loki are perfect for each other."

Why on earth was she bringing that up now?!

"Why is that?"

She gave me a grin, "You both never listen to orders."

Loki P.O.V

"Thor! Over here!"

Several Hiskas were surrounding Sif and I against a hilltop. We had just killed about 10 of them, but apparently these things always had backup. "Thor!" I screamed at him angrily, spotting him about 15 feet away. I threw some energy at one of the Hiskas, knocking it down against the ground. My energy was starting to slow, and I felt my legs about to give way. I hadn't fought like this in a long time.

Thor came smashing in, crushing the monsters with his hammer.

What I could do if I had a hammer.

"Just like old times, huh brother?"

"Except I should be the one saving you."

Thor grinned and hit another Hiska with his hammer. Sif rushed past me, seeing one of our warriors struggling against a incredibly large Hiska. There was so many of them, I observed, scanning around the area. Many dead bodied lay on the ground; Hiskas and the Asgardian warriors. I wonder if Morgan is safe.

"Loki! Over here!"

Thor was having a little bit of trouble with some Hiskas across the battlefield. I sprinted over to him, slashing a couple of the beasts on the way over. Cutting a head off of one with my knife, I proceeded to stab the next with a spear I had found on the ground. Thor managed to get up and hit a few with his hammer, but I noticed he was limping a bit.

I watched as he fell to the ground.

"Thor!"

I ran to him and pulled off the armor on his left shin, not liking the sight I saw. There was a terrible burn all the way up his leg, and it was bleeding pretty bad. He groaned in pain and tried to get up, but I pushed him back down.

"Stay down Thor, I will go get-"

"Loki!"

I turned around just in time to see the spear coming towards my chest.

The last thing I remember seeing was a flash of a pretty, crystal eyed girl.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Morgan P.O.V

"Morgan, stop!"

I raced through the hall to g find Loki. Some guy came and informed us that one of the royals had fallen. As soon as I heard that, I took off running. I pushed the doors open and ran out onto the battle field, searching desperately for Loki. There was so much dust and light bouncing around that you could barely see 15 feet in front of you. A Hiska tried to attack me, but I easily stabbed him, not in the mood for anyone's shit.

"Loki!"

I yelled it loud, hoping he would hear me and respond. _Please don't let it be Loki, _I prayed, _please don't let it be the most important person in my life that's lying on the ground dead. _Thor was smashing Hiskas about 100 yards in front of me, and I knew that Loki must be close by. I noticed Thor was limping pretty bad as I got closer; there was a huge gash in his leg that looked incredibly painful.

He fell to the ground after being hit by a Hiska, and covered himself up right as the club was about to crash into him.

Just as I thought I was about to witness Thor being killed, Odin came out of nowhere and stabbed the Hiska right through his stomach with his staff. I didn't know the old man had it in him. He helped Thor up just as I ran up to them. "Where is Loki?" I asked, knowing that he had to be the one that had fallen. Thor wasn't in great shape, but I had a terrible feeling in my gut that he wasn't the one the guard had been talking about.

Thor glanced over behind Odin's shoulder, his face had worry written all over it. I followed his eyes, searching for those exhilarating green eyes I loved so much. My heart nearly stopped when I spotted Loki, lying on the ground with a bloody spear lying next to him. No…Loki couldn't be dead, I thought as I sprinted as fast as I could over to his body.

"Loki…wake up Loki…please wake up."

THOR P.O.V

_"Loki!"_

_My brother's body fell on top of mine, limp. The Hiska was about to strike again, but I felt an anger inside of me, and it told me not to let him hurt Loki any more. Carefully but quickly, I pushed Loki's body off of me and swung my hammer with all my might. It sent the Hiska flying 50 feet into the air when it connected with his chest hard. I turned back to Loki, who was having trouble breathing as he lay on the ground before me. _

_I leaned down, cradling my little brother's head on my lap. "Don't you worry Loki, you're going to be fine."_ _I told him, although I don't think I even believed what I was saying. Blood poured from his chest wound, dripping out onto the hard ground. Loki peered up at me with those mischievous eyes of his, doubt filling them with tears. "T-Thor…we both know that I'm not going to make it." He whispered to me, coughing a bit. "Tell…tell Morgan that I'm sorry…I didn't mean to leave her like this. Tell her I love her and I will see her again someday." His eyes fluttered shut, and I felt an aching in my chest. I shook him a little bit, trying to get him to open his eyes again. _

_"Loki. You open your eyes right now. No more games."_

_He did not open his eyes and laugh like I expected him to._

_He did not open his eyes. _

Morgan P.O.V

He couldn't be dead.

He wasn't dead.

I looked at his wound, seeing that blood wasn't pouring from it anymore. It didn't look that bad, I told myself, even though I knew I was lying. It was bad…but they could fix it right? Didn't they have some kind of potion to make him better? I thought desperately. His hair was in his face, making him look older than usual. The dirt on his face was covering up his smooth complexion, which bothered me. I wiped off the dirt and pushed his hair back, smiling when I saw his handsome face.

He didn't look dead.

He still had some color in his skin, his lips still had that slight red in them. I just wished he would open his eyes so I could see the beautiful color in them. I wished he would just pop up and say "Gotcha!" or something so I would be upset with him. Then he would apologize and give me that innocent look of his and I would know that I couldn't stay mad at him.

"We have so much to do together Loki…I was going to take you around the world. We were going to have so much adventures together…"

I cannot even begin to describe the pain and hurt in my heart. I let the tears flow, not caring that Thor and Odin were only a few feet away from me. My hands were shaking as I touched his soft face, caressing it gently. I wanted so badly to hear his voice again; that mysterious look in his eyes when you asked him about his life. I laughed at the memories I had of trying to get to know him, to no avail.

The laughter quickly faded when I realized that I would never get to hear _his _laugh again.

It was all over. The person that gave me courage was gone. The person that taught me to stand up for myself was gone. Forever. I would never see that beautiful face of his again.

When the realization hit me, I broke down.

"Loki…no Loki…"

I buried my face in his shoulder, crying my soul out. There was an aching in my heart, which had already been abandon so many times before; left out in the cold to die. Ironically, cold, freezing rain started pouring from the now dark sky. That just makes my day so much better. The one thing I did notice, was that there was no more battling, no more fighting going on. Just the sound of rain and my heart shattering.

"Morgan…come on dear."

Loki's mother put her hands on my shoulders, sitting me up. My eyes burned from the tears I shed, making it hard to make out anything. "Let's go." She said calmly, although I could tell she was holding back tears herself. I didn't want to leave my love, but Thor lifted me up and basically forced me to start walking away with his mother.

I wanted more than anything to go home and cry.

"I love you Loki. I always will."

I whispered it to myself, looking up at the sky, knowing that he was watching me.

I stopped in my tracks, hearing a commotion behind me. I whipped around, seeing the spot where Loki was, empty. My heart sped up, my mind silently hoped what I wanted to happen, was actually happening. Thor and Odin looked around, their eyes wide with surprise. "Where did he go?" Odin demanded to know, searching around the hill. Thor just stood there, an amazed look on his face. His eyes were looking behind me and his face cracked into a grin.

"Right here of course."

My heart froze when I heard that voice.

I knew that voice.

I spun around, staring at Loki standing a few feet away from me.

"Surprised? So am I."

I don't think I can express the relief and happiness I felt inside of me when I jumped into his arms. He held me tightly to his body, which was cold and damp from my tears and the rain. I smiled up at his handsome face, my heart jumping in my chest excitedly. "How…what…" I struggled to find words to say to him. Loki shrugged, "I couldn't explain it even if I did know what happened." he confessed, looking up at the sky.

"Just so you know, I'm going to kick your ass if you ever die again."

His laugh was music to my ears. Thor was laughing also, and smiling at his little brother. Loki may have been a villain, but I think he was one of those villains that you just couldn't help but love. I stared into his emerald eyes, not believing that he was actually here. Loki must have noticed the look in my eyes, because he frowned and put his face closer to mine.

"What's wrong?"

I smiled a bit, "Prove to me that this is actually happening."

Loki smiled mischievously, then connected his lips with mine.

**YAY!**

**I love you guys so much : ***

**hahahahaha : )**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Loki P.O.V

I didn't like being dead.

But you know what I didn't like even more?

Being locked up.

That was where I was now, in the underground prison. I was the only one there since the other low-class criminals had escaped during the battle. I really don't want to tell you about what happened about 5 days before, but I know that you're dying to know what happened after I came back to life. Well…in short terms, nothing good.

After I reunited with Morgan, I was ripped away by my father, who apparently still held a grudge against me. Thor yelled to me as I was being drug away that he would take care of Morgan. I didn't know where she was, how she was, or who she was with. I could only pray that it was somewhere safe. Anyway, I struggled against my father, trying to get away from his grip, but my injuries were still to severe for me to do any real damage.

He threw me in my cell and left without saying a word.

I couldn't believe it.

Actually, I could; of course he wasn't going to let his adoptive son have a chance at having a great life. He didn't care if I saved thousands of lives; he would still lock me up. Now, here I am, pacing around my cell, kicking everything in sight in my fit of anger. I was beyond upset; I was blazing with hatred. Can no one look past what I have done before and just focus on what I was doing _now? _It seemed no one could; except Morgan of course.

I threw my fist against the wall, not even putting a scratch on it. The indent left in the wall taunted me, asking me to try again. Footsteps alarmed me, walking slowly down the stairs towards the prison. Please let it be Thor, please let it be Thor…

"Hello my son."

It was mother.

That was alright I guess…better than if it was my father. She walked up to my cell, pressing her hand against it. I laid mine against hers, able to hear the warmth through the wall between us. "How are you mother?" I asked her, concerned for her sanity. I knew that she kept most of her feelings inside, not wanting to bother anyone. She smiled and shrugged, "I am well…but my son, how are you?" She was never good at answering questions directly.

How was I?

"Well, let's see shall we? Father is determined to punish me for something I did months ago, Thor surely won't try to help me escape again, and I have no idea where the _love_ of my life is. How do you think I am?"

Usually I wasn't this snobby with mother, but I couldn't help myself at the moment. I looked away to keep my glare from her, not wanting her to be upset with me either. I really wanted to kick something again, but managed to restrain myself by thinking of Morgan. I heard my mother appear behind me, laying her hand on my shoulder.

"Loki, Morgan is fine. Thor took her back to her realm and made sure she was protected."

"Well why hasn't anyone told me that?!"

I was beginning to be very frustrated, and I could no longer hide it for my mother.

I shrugged her hand off me, kicking the bookshelf I had in the corner. It crashed to the floor, but I couldn't stop my boiling anger. Picking the shelf up with my hands, I threw it across the room as hard as I could. "Loki!" my mother exclaimed as I started to angrily pace around the room. "What do you expect mother!?"I turned to her, gripping my fists tightly.

"What do you expect me to do when I am stuck here because of my fool of father doesn't bother to forgive me for everything I've done!? Do you expect me to sit here and mope for the rest of my miserable life? That's what he wants, isn't it?! He wants to finally see me broken, after all these years."

I stared at my mother, my hands shaking. Did she not see what he was trying to do to me?! How could she marry such an unforgiving man? She stared at me for a moment, her mouth open, but no words coming out. I know I must have surprised her with that tone, since I only ever talk to Thor and Odin like that. She closed her mouth finally, and turned back around so she wasn't facing me.

I blinked once, and then she was gone.

Wonderful, I just lost another ally, I thought to myself as I started to pace again.

It was no more than a minute later when Thor came walking up to my cell. Nice of you to arrive, I grumbled in my mind. I leaned against the wall, watching as he pulled up a chair and sat down. "How nice of you to come." I said through gritted teeth. Thor didn't respond; he simply just stared at me. Why had he come here? I questioned; if he wasn't here to talk, what was he here for?

"I need you to promise me something Loki."

I need to promise _you _something? I repeated in my head, sitting up a little straighter.

"How's the leg?" I asked, hoping to change the subject. I hated promises. They always got broken it seemed like…unless it was Morgan who promised you something of course. I closed my eyes, knowing that if I kept making everything turn back to Morgan I would go insane from not seeing her. Thor stood up, walking closer to me as he stared me down.

"Don't change the subject Loki. Will you promise me this one thing?"

I knew there was no way out of this.

"Depends on what it is."

"I want you to promise me, that if I help you get back to Earth and get back to Morgan…I want you to promise that you will never return to Asgard."

Never return home?

I pondered this for a moment; if I went to Earth, I could be with Morgan for the rest of time. If I stayed here, in prison, I would never see the light of day again and have to face defeat. But…I would never see mother or Thor again…not saying I will miss Thor, because I won't. Alright, maybe I'll miss teasing him all the time and playing pranks on him, but nothing else.

I sighed and looked down at my brother.

"Show me the way out."

Morgan P.O.V

"He isn't coming back guys."

"But we need him for P.E.!"

"Well he isn't coming back so we'll just have to pick it up a little."

John and the other guys were bugging me about Loki. How many times did I have to tell people that he moved away and wasn't coming back? I had already told 5 people in my last class, and to be honest, I was getting real sick of it. John got the hint that I was in a bad mood and backed off a little. I turned away from him, standing alone in the corner.

Honestly, I didn't know what happened after Loki was drug away from me. The last thing I remember was having some kind of cloth put over my nose; then I woke up in my bed. I got up, went to school, like a normal day.

Except it wasn't a normal day.

I walked through the halls, which was full of talking and shouting teenagers. I didn't greet anyone, I didn't smile at anyone…I just walked through the halls, my mind blank. I drifted through my classes without having any conversations with my friends. I ignored whatever gossip was going around, I ignored basically everyone.

"Morgan, over here."

Luckily, I was on John's team. The jocks were all on the other side, joking around and shoving each other around. "Alright, you know the rules!...go!" Everyone from our team sprinted forward, grabbing as much dodge balls as they could. It ended up half and half, with a few of our people getting out right away. I hit a couple of their players, kind of zoned out.

I stayed back until a ball rolled to me, then I would launch it over to the other side, 80% of the time hitting someone.

It wasn't until I was the only one left on my team did I snap out of my funk.

There was only Drew and 2 other jocks left on their team. I knew I could get them all, but there was one problem: I only had one ball. There wasn't really a plan that you could come up with to hit them all with that one ball. "You can do it Morgan!" John yelled to me, giving me a little hyped up. I started to walk forward, daring them to throw it at me.

"Where's your precious little Loki now, huh Morgan?"

I don't know why, but it bothered me more than it should have.

I chucked the ball as hard as I could, connecting it with his face.

But I wasn't done.

Stupidly, one of his friends threw a ball at me and missed. I picked it up and threw it right back at him, hitting him right in the privates. One to go. He looked scared, and it pleased me to think that a jock was afraid of a little girl like me. He weakly threw it, and I caught it right in my hands.

"Yeah Morgan, wooh!"

"Get him Morgan!"

I still wasn't done.

As Drew was standing up, I stomped over to him and twisted his shirt in my hands, pulling him closer so he could hear me clearly.

"You know what Drew? I should have revealed what kind of person you are a long time ago. Everyone deserves to know how much of a jackass you are. All you are is a bully; and guess what? That won't get you very far in life. So have fun living on the streets in a few years."

I started to push him away, but grabbed him back again.

"Oh, and by the way, _she _and the baby are so much better off without you."

I put a lot of emphasis on the 'she' so he would know exactly what I was talking about. I shoved him backwards, done seeing his face.

Knowing everyone was celebrating and not paying attention, I quickly escaped to the locker room.

Stop crying, I told myself, wondering when I became such a pussy. I wiped the tears from my face and pulled my sweatshirt on, feeling the coldness in my heart escape to my skin. Close your eyes and breathe, I told myself, trying to calm myself down. You're going to see Loki again. Someday. I opened my eyes again, picturing what our reunion would be like when that day came. Hopefully it wouldn't be in a situation like last time.

I sighed, gathering my things and standing up.

"Miss me?"

Slowly, I turned around to see a certain green eyed boy standing a few feet away from me smiling.

"This is the girl's locker room you know."

I was totally imaging this. Then again…I thought I was imagined the science teacher and a girl in my English class making out one time, but a few days later he got arrested for having sex with a minor. Loki smiled and looked around, "I don't see a sign." he said, smarting off. I rolled my eyes and smiled, "It's on the outside you little shit." I replied, stepping towards him.

Loki chuckled and also stepped forward.

"I'm here to stay Morgan. Forever."

I swallowed nervously, hoping he wasn't joking.

"Forever?"

He nodded, pulling me close to him. His breath gave me chills down my spine as he leaned his head closer to mine. This had to be real now.

"Loki?"

"Yes?"

"You're probably going to get arrested for sexual assault if you don't get out of the girl's locker room."

It was nice to hear that beautiful laugh of his again. Loki kissed me on the head, letting me know that this was real life. "Fine, I'll see you after school and we can…talk about us." Us…I liked the sound of that. As he started to walk away, I realized I forgot something. I ran up to him and spun him around, crashing my lips onto his.

"By the way, I love you."

Loki smiled down at me.

"I love you too darling."

**Sorry for the late update, I've had a block for a while. Plus my basketball coach yells at me a lot and everyone is really starting to piss me off.**

**haha, I guess that's life.**

**I just cannot WAIT to get out of this town forever!**

**Only 3 more years…**


	27. Chapter 27

**Well…I think this is it! I have absolutely no more ideas haha:/ My mind is dried up like a raisin. Sorry. Maybe I'll make a squeal or something! Love you all 3**

Chapter 27

Thee End

Morgan P.O.V

It was graduation day.

I was slowly walking up to grab my certificate, silently hoping that time would just stop for a minute. So much had happened in the past 3 months. Some bad things, but most of them amazing things. I just wished I hadn't taken advantage of all the great days. They were only mere memories now; images stuck in my brain forever.

"Congratulations Morgan. You deserve it."

I smiled at the principal and glanced at the crowd, scanning the area for Hailee. I spotted her and Logan standing in the back, clapping and cheering loudly for me as I walked back to my seat. I couldn't help but laugh a little bit at their excited faces. I bed Hailee never thought she would be back in these halls ever again. I sat down in my seat, taking my eyes off of Hailee and Logan.

Where was he?

He's here, don't worry, my mind told me as I looked over the crowd for Loki. I stopped when I spotted his mysterious smile in the crowd. His eyes were shining and he was clapping rather loudly. He winked at me, making my heart jump. For once in my life, I felt like I was safe. Everything was going to turn out alright.

Sure, there was the problem that I would age and Loki would not, but we hadn't really talked about it yet. We hadn't really been talking about the negative things lately. Mostly we were just focused on what we were going to do after I graduated. The plan was simple; about a week after my graduation, Loki and I would pack up our things, get in the car, and drive.

Loki gave me a thumbs up in the crowd, a proud look on his face.

I smiled and turned my attention back to the principal.

"Congratulations to the class of 2014!"

Everyone stood up and cheered loudly while we threw our hats up high in the air, our high school careers finally over. I watched my hat fly up to the ceiling with the others, thousands of memories flooding my mind. No more pranks would be pulled, no more teasing the teachers…no more of seeing my friends.

It was okay though.

I knew I would see them again someday…it wouldn't be for a while, but I would see them again. Brittany was walking over to me with tears in her eyes and a smile on her lips. She embraced me, to my surprise, hugging me tightly. "I'll see you soon, alright?" she said happily. I smiled back at my friend and nodded, "Definitely." I replied, watching her walk away to talk to her other friends.

As I walked through the crowd, I noticed a lot of people crying.

Parents were crying over their kids, kids were crying over their friends, and their friends were crying because everyone else was crying. I think I was the only one who wasn't crying, actually. Which was unusual, because I was a very emotional person, as you all know. I finally made my way back to Hailee and Logan, who smiled at me and took me in a big group hug.

"Awww our little Mo is all grown up!"

I laughed and peered up at my friends. I would miss them terribly when we traveled. But they both promised that they would come with us on one of our trips; after their wedding of course. Logan nodded over behind me, winking at me and motioning Hailee away.

"Congratulations love."

I smiled and turned around when I heard Loki's sweet voice.

He smiled at me and pulled me closer to him. "How does it feel to be out of this-what do you mortals call it- hell hole?" Loki asked, chuckling a bit. I laughed and looked around, still seeing everyone bawling their eyes out. "It feels…good…but sad at the same time. I don't know how that's possible but…" I trailed off, looking at Loki's green eyes. He smiled and nodded in understanding, "I think I get what you mean." He started.

"Really?"

"Yes…I think you will miss the good memories you had here, but you won't miss some of the people you had to deal with."

I chuckled and nodded, "That is _exactly _what I meant!" I responded. Loki laughed and brought me into a big, warm hug. "I'm very proud of you Morgan." He whispered to me quietly. "Thanks Loki." I said, closing my eyes tightly. I had already taken advantage of the past few months, so I wanted to remember what this felt like.

"Now that this is over…what destination would you like to go to first?"

I grinned up at Loki.

"Well…there's this place I really think you'll like."

Loki P.O.V

Here we were, a few days later, packing up all of our belongings into Morgan's car.

She told me we were going to go to this place called Disney Land. She said that there was a store entirely in my honor, which I found very hard to believe. After that we were flying to a place called Africa, to help some people that didn't have very much. To my surprise, it actually seemed very fun.

"Already to go?"

"Yup!"

Morgan and I jumped into the car and buckled up. I glanced out the window and smiled; who would have thought that me, Loki, god of mischief, would be going to a foreign land to help people? Who would have thought that I would be completely in love with a mortal girl? I chuckled a bit at these thoughts, causing Morgan to glance over at me and smile.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing…I was just thinking about how much I would get made fun of on Asgard if anyone saw me helping people."

Morgan laughed, causing me to smile.

I leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you Morgan."

"I love you too Loki."

We drove off into the distance, the excitement of going to a foreign land filling our hearts with good.


End file.
